Life of Sin
by emele807
Summary: Meet Carina Argent. Daughter of the infamous Kate Argent. She comes home to bury her mother and finds herself thrown into the chaos that is Beacon Hills. Add a few secrets of her own and a familiar hazel-eyed boy and you've got yourself trouble.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter Song: intro / alt-J_

* * *

_Your mother is dead. _

_Your mom is dead. _

_Dead._

_Murdered._

_By a mutt._

_Wake up. _

_Carina._

_Wake up._

"Wake up, sweetheart." Someone was gently shaking my shoulder. I groggily opened my eyes to see my grandfather's face down at me. There was a smile on his face. I squinted at him and shifted around in the plane seat.

"We're landing in two minutes, Carina. You need to buckle up."

My grandfather sat back in his seat. I shifted again and grumbled to myself as I buckled myself. I pulled the pillow out from under my head and put it on my lap. Sighing, I rested my head against the headrest as the plane started to drop.

A weekend. It had been a weekend. Two days since she died. My mom. _Died_. And I wasn't even there. I didn't even say goodbye. We hadn't even left things on good terms. She had left me in the care of my grandfather while she went to visit her brother and help hunt down an Alpha. And she never came back.

I was alone. Well, I had my father. But he was more a sperm donor. Mom never talked about him. There were no pictures, or stories. All I knew was that I was a mistake. The aftermath of a one night stand.

Now I had to go to her funeral. She died in Beacon Hills, her home town, and the rest of her family was there. I was taken out of school to bury my dead mother. And then I'd stay with my aunt and uncle in Beacon Hills until the situation was taken care of.

A werewolf killed Mom. Werewolf. They traveled in packs. They were horrible creatures. A kind of shape-shifter. They walked like a human, talked like a human and even looked like a human, but every full moon they became monsters. It's not like I didn't know we weren't a normal family. We had a room full of weapons in the house. And I was Mom didn't like secrets cause she told me about werewolves at a young age, but made me promise to never talk about it outside the family. She started to train me when I turned thirteen. I was pretty good with a gun, but really loved my knives. I was her more like her project than her daughter. And I didn't mind most times; I knew how to kill the things that go bump in the night, knew how to protect my family. It's just the fact that she never let me. If I was there that night….it didn't matter now. She was gone. And I was on my own.

* * *

I followed my grandpa through the airport and waited as he waved down a taxi. He shook out his pills and popped them into his mouth as the taxi pulled up. I put my bag in the trunk and slid into the back seat as my grandpa slid in after me. I looked out the window as the scenery passed by. Welcome to Beacon Hills.

We went straight to the graveyard after dropping our bags off at my uncle's house. I fidgeted in my seat, tugging at the hem of my black dress. My grandpa gave me a smile and patted my hand.

"It's all going to be okay." He promised.

"There's gonna be news cameras and reporters." I coldly said, eyes staring straight ahead.

"I know." He said. And left it at that.

Mom had been linked to the house fire that happened six years ago. The reports said that she was the one responsible for burning down the house. I knew that she did. I knew she did it because she wanted to get rid of a pack of mutts the quickest way possible. I wasn't mad at her. I was sort of proud. She did something to help others, but the police could only see that she killed eight people. It was too bad they didn't know what actually happened.

My grandpa parted the sea of people with cameras and microphones as they shouted out questions at us. I kept my head down as I was jostled through the crowd. Finally, I got out of the mass of people and looked up. I saw my aunt and uncle standing up while my cousin was sitting down. That's right. She was there when Mom died. She was there and I wasn't. I pursed my lips as I watched her. Then I heard a click.

I turned to see a boy about my age with a camera. I took a step closer to him, but my grandpa beat me to it. He took the camera out of his hands and inspected it.

"This looks expensive." He mused.

"Yeah, nine hundred bucks." The kid said, going for the camera. My grandpa pulled it back as he opened the bottom, pulling out a memory card.

"And how expensive is this?" He asked.

The kid opened his mouth to respond, but my grandpa snapped the card in half. I smirked at the kid and gave a little shrug as my grandpa walked off, handing the camera back to the kid. The kid gave me a look before stomping off.

"Christopher." My grandpa warmly said. I turned to see my grandpa embracing my uncle.

"Carina." Uncle Chris nodded at me as he stepped back from my grandpa.

"Hi, Uncle Chris." I said, giving him a small, tight smile. "Hi Aunt Victoria." I added, looking over his shoulder to see my aunt standing to the side. She nodded at me and gave me a tight smile.

"Do you remember me?" Grandpa asked my cousin. She looked up at him a slightly shook her head, "Considering I haven't seen you since you were three, I don't suppose I can assume you'd call me Grandpa. So if it's comfortable, call me Gerard for the time being. But I'd prefer Grandpa." He gave her a smile and she nodded.

"Hi, Allison." I said, going up next to Grandpa.

"Hi, Carina." She softly said, looking up at me, "I'm so sorry." She whispered out.

"Me too." I said, biting my lip.

The funeral was somber. There were words said, pictures taken, prayers spoken. And then it was over. I watched Mom's body be lowered into the ground. Threw a handful of dirt onto the casket and gave it one last look before turning away. The whole time Allison was looking over her shoulder. I caught her looking once and raised an eyebrow only to have her look down at her lap.

* * *

Later that night, I was in the guest room unpacking my suitcase. I heard a knock on my door, causing me to look over my shoulder. Allison was leaning against the doorframe with a small smile on her face.

"Uhm, my dad and Gerard went out and my mom is out with her friends. So I thought maybe we could have some girl time. Catch up a little." Allison shrugged.

"Yeah. Sure." I said, giving her a small smile. Allison returned the smile and pushed off the door, coming into the room.

"So how are you?" Allison asked.

"Are you really asking me that?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at the girl.

"I'm sorry." Allison quietly said. "I'm sorry she died."

"No, she was murdered." I bit back, "There's a difference. She was murdered by a psychotic _mutt_ and you just stood there!" I cried out.

"I couldn't do anything." Allison said, eyes flashing up to me, "And what do you mean _mutt_?"

"I think you know _exactly _what I mean." I icily said, "A werewolf."

"You know about them?"

"Mom didn't keep me in the dark, Allison." I paused, "Unlike your parents."

"It was their decision." Allison defensively said.

"The wrong one." I said, still holding gaze with my cousin, "If you had known earlier, you could have—"

"Could have _what_?" Allison cried out, "I couldn't _do_ anything, Carrie! He killed her right in front of me."

"Don't call me Carrie." I coldly said, "You have no right to call me that."

"I'm sorry." Allison said again.

"Oh, stop _apologizing_, Allison. Don't apologize for the things you say or do. Take ownership of them." I said, dropping my shirt. Allison looked taken aback. I scoffed at her before picking my shirt back up and refolding it.

"Do you…do you need help unpacking?" Allison asked after a moment.

"I think I can handle it." I said, looking down at the suitcase.

"All right." She paused, "I'll be downstairs." I nodded at her and went back to unpacking.

Allison Argent was my cousin. Basically the only other teenager in the family. We were both only children. There was a time where we all lived together in a five mile radius of each other. But then the families started spreading out to hunt down more packs and take down more creatures. Allison and I had drifted in those years, only sending Christmas cards and birthday presents. When Mom went to Beacon Hills, I asked if I could go with her and she replied with a curt no saying it was for business. I always knew Mom loved Allison like her own daughter. But I _was_ her own daughter. And she didn't love me like she loved Allison. I was just a mistake.

And I tried. I tried to show Mom how good I was. But she wasn't having it. So she taught me how to fight against the monsters. I was her mini-me. And I tried so hard to show her how I could be like her, how I could fight and fend for myself. But there was always something I could improve.

I shut the dresser drawer and sighed, looking at myself in the mirror. Blue eyes. Brown hair. Nothing special on the surface, but underneath was a whole nother story. Underneath, I knew what nerves I could hold, with enough pressure, to kill someone instantly, I knew how to use gun, how to read other languages and how to break hearts. That was one thing Mom insisted I learn: how to get boys to do what I wanted, how to make them weak. I wasn't as good as she was, but look what she ended up with after taking it too far. A kid. I smirked at my reflection before turning away. I had to go fix things with Allison. I wasn't apologizing though.

"Allison?" I asked, coming into the kitchen.

"Hey." Allison lifted her glass of water to me. I crossed my arms over my chest and looked at her.

"I know you did what you could. I'm just pushing the blame on you cause you were there." I explained. Allison knew what I was talking about.

"Okay." Allison said, nodding, "I figured as much."

"So…" I trailed my fingers on the counter, "How's the boyfriend?" I asked, glancing up at Allison.

"What?" Allison's voice hit an octave, "How do you know about him?"

"Mom told me." I shrugged. Allison paled.

"What did she say?"

"That he had big brown eyes. Played lacrosse." I shrugged again.

"So nothing else?" Allison nervously asked.

"Nope." I shook my head. "That was like one of the last conversations we had." I softly said.

"Well, he's not my boyfriend anymore." Allison said, rolling her head towards me. I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, really? Did you realize you were too good for him and break his heart?" I asked.

"You could say that." Allison softly said. I didn't say anything.

"So!" Allison started, "What do you wanna do for dinner?"

"I think we have enough leftovers to last us a year." I scoffed, pushing off the counter and going for the fridge. Allison laughed as I pulled out plate after plate of food.

* * *

The next day was spent with Uncle Chris, filling out school forms so I could go into school the next day. I spent the day filling out forms and answering questions to the best of my knowledge. It was around six when I got to last page and I decided to ask Uncle Chris something.

"Did she love him?" I asked, not looking up from my papers. Uncle Chris paused. I glanced up at him.

"No." He seriously said.

"Good." I replied back almost instantly.

"Why do you say that's good?" Uncle Chris asked. I set my pen down and looked up at him.

"Because now I know that I was a mistake. And I'm glad she didn't do the whole _oh I'm pregnant, now I have to love him_. Bullshit." I waved my hand in the air, "I know what I am."

"You're not a mistake, you're—"

"An accident." I finished for him, "I'm not ashamed of what I am, Uncle Chris." I said, holding gaze with him.

"She loved you though." Uncle Chris said. I scoffed.

"Doubtful. It was a form of toleration that could be considered love to an outsider." I said, picking my pen back up.

"What about the local pack?" I asked after a moment. "Did you and Grandpa take care of them last night?"

"It's more complicated than you think." Uncle Chris said.

"How? They're a bunch of mutts. Set 'em on fire and we're done." I said, motioning with my hand.

"We have a code." Uncle Chris pressed.

"They killed my _mom_." I said, eyes narrowed.

"No, one of them did. The Alpha. We have no other evidence if there's been spilled blood from the others."

"I think the fact that their pack killed my mother is enough to get rid of that stupid code." I bit out.

"There's no evidence." Uncle Chris pressed.

"Screw the evidence!" I shouted, pushing back from my chair and standing up, "Screw the code! One of those _mutts_ killed my _mom_. I think I should be able to decide what happens from now on." I seriously said, staring at Uncle Chris, "The women of the family are leaders. The men are soldiers. And since Mom is gone, I get to make the decisions. And I say we go after that stupid pack and kill them!" I shouted. Uncle Chris looked up at me.

"What about your aunt?" He asked.

"She's not even a real Argent!" I sputtered out, "She's an Argent by marriage!" Uncle Chris looked away from me.

"There were innocent people in that house, Carina." I felt my jaw click.

"I don't care. I want them dead."

"Is this about revenge?" Uncle Chris stood up, "Revenge for your mom?"

"No, this is about proving to her that I can do this."

"I don't think she really cares considering she's six feet under!" Uncle Chris harshly shouted, staring at me. I stared back. Both of us were at a stale mate. I felt my jaw click again.

"What are you two talking about?" Allison asked, coming into the kitchen. I stared at Uncle Chris, arching an eyebrow, silently motioning for him to explain.

"Just finishing up Carina's class schedule." Uncle Chris said, eyes flicking away from mine. I clicked my jaw again and glanced over my shoulder at Allison, giving her a smile.

"How's Mr. Harris?" I asked.

Allison groaned and launched into a dissertation about Harris' teaching styles and how he was totally unfair in grading. I listened to her every word as Uncle Chris excused himself, saying that it was date night.

* * *

About an hour later, Allison's phone buzzed. She glanced at it, then back up at me, "I have to go." She said.

"Where?" I mischievously asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, just out!" Allison's voice hit an octave.

"Out with a boy?" I asked.

"No!" Allison blurted out, "It's not a boy." She let out a snort and then shook her head.

"Oh ho okay." I eyed her. I knew she was lying, but I wasn't gonna call her out on it. Let her get caught.

"I'll be back in a few hours." She promised.

I raised an eyebrow as she pushed back out of her chair and went upstairs. I crossed my arms over my chest and licked my lips before pushing off my chair. I was following her.

For some reason Mom's car was in the driveway, and her keys were on the foyer table. So I grabbed them and followed Allison as she started to drive down the street. I kept a good distance and passed by her as she pulled into the woods. I parked the little green car on the side of the street and grabbed my phone, lighting up a path as I went the way Allison's car went.

"Um, I just wanted to ask you some things." I heard a voice say as I got to a clearing. I couldn't see much, but there were two figures standing opposite of each other. "About your-um, your family. Actually, your grandfather. And the girl who was with you." The kid kept going.

"Okay, but I don't really know him." Allison's voice said, her back was to me, "I mean, he's kind of just a guy who sends a check in the mail every year for my birthday. "And my cousin is doing stuff for school."

"Cousin?" His voice hit an octave.

"Kate's daughter." Allison nodded, "I don't really know her that well. We used to be really close, but then we moved." Allison explained.

"Does she know?"

"Probably." Allison shrugged, "But again, I don't really know her that well."

"What about your grandfather? Does he know about me? About us?" The boy asked. I felt my eyes narrow as I looked at the two of them. What kind of thing does he need to keep from Grandpa? And me for God's sake.

"No, my dad hasn't said a thing." Allison shook her head, "What is it? Did something else happen?" She asked, worried.

"We just need to be a lot more careful now." The boys said

"They're not gonna split us apart." Allison firmly said, "Not us." Allison sounded like she was smiling. I stepped back, my boot crunching on a stick. I froze as the kid's head whipped up in my direction.

"You're sure no one followed you?" He asked, head scanning the area. I pulled back behind the tree I had been peering around.

"Totally, absolutely, one hundred million percent sure." Allison firmly said, "My parents are out, anyways."

An owl hooted in the distance as I peered back around the tree, "Out? " I heard the boy ask.

"Yeah, it's a _date_ night." Allison teased before leaning closer to the boy.

I rolled my lips in and pulled back as it became clear that their conversation was coming to an end. So Allison had a secret boyfriend. A boyfriend who had a pretty big secret that he didn't want anyone to find out. I looked over the cliff that showed the blinking town of Beacon Hills. I was gonna find out that kid's secret.

* * *

**A/N: Faceclaim for Carina is Liana Liberato. So yeah, if you want me to continue this, just leave some reviews! I love reviews! xxx**

**A/N: Follow me on tumblr! (link on profile page! xx)**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Song: ooh la la / goldfrapp_

* * *

The next morning, my phone started to buzz next to my pillow. I sighed and clicked it off as I rolled over in bed. I stared at the ceiling for a few moments before pushing myself onto my elbows and looking at the dresser in front of the bed. First day at Beacon Hills.

Grandpa had taken over as principal so it seemed like I had filled out all those forms for nothing. I sighed and pushed the covers off of me, sliding out of bed. My bare feet padded against the floor, going to the bathroom.

After my shower, I blew my hair dry and kept it in its natural soft waves. I looked at myself in the mirror, standing in just a bra and underwear before opening my drawers. I pulled out my outfit and started to get dressed. I was wearing a tight black tank-top with a black cardigan over it. I pulled a purple disco leopard flared skirt over the tank-top with a pair of geo tights underneath the skirt and a pair of Tory Burch reva ballet flats that were bright navy suede. I stuck in a pair of Mom's black jewel stud earrings for a little confidence boost. I smirked at myself in the mirror before grabbing my black fringe handbag and walking out of the bedroom.

"You ready for your first day?" Allison asked as I walked into the kitchen.

"I was born ready." I said, tossing my hair over my shoulder and giving Allison a wry smile. She grinned at me before nodding.

"All right then." She patted the counter, "Let's go."

* * *

Allison and her friend Lydia walked in front of me talking about how Lydia wandered through the woods, naked, for two days. I listened to their conversation, not adding anything, as I looked around the campus. Seemed like your typical high school. I sighed and pressed my notebooks to my chest as the two stopped in front of the double doors.

"Are you _sure_ you're ready for this?" Allison asked Lydia for the umpteenth time. I rolled my eyes.

"_Please_. It's not like my aunt was a serial killer." Lydia's voice was like a breath as she made her eyes wide and stared at Allison.

I clicked my jaw and cocked an eyebrow as Lydia whirled towards the double doors and pulled one open, walking inside. Allison rocked back on her heels and looked at me, shrugging and going in after Lydia. I looked around myself before taking in a breath and pulling open the door.

Everyone was stopped. Lydia and Allison were just _standing there_. I sighed, rolling my eyes. I looked at the two of them before pushing the two girls apart.

"Excuse me!" I trilled as I shoved through the girls. "Some of us actually have to _go_ to class." I said as I walked in front of them.

I could feel Allison and Lydia's stares on my back as I walked. I kept my chin up and smirked at the students, who were still staring. I walked with a purpose, not caring about what they thought because they didn't matter.

* * *

I stopped by Grandpa's office before my first class. I gave my name to the secretary and was told to wait a moment. I gave her a charming smile before spinning on my toe and sitting in one of the plastic chairs. I could see around the desk to another office where there was a boy sitting in front of a sheriff. I furrowed my brow as I watched the encounter. The sheriff looked annoyed at the boy, who looked like a Abercrombie model.

"Honey?" The secretary asked. I glanced over to her, "You can go in." I gave her another sweet smile before picking up my bag and going into Grandpa's office.

"Carina." He briefly smiled at me as I sat down in one of the two chairs in front of his desk.

"Hey, Grandpa." I said, giving him a smile, "Nice office." I complimented him.

"I figured it would be easier to keep an eye on my favorite granddaughters." He chuckled at me as I rolled my eyes.

"I was talking to Uncle Chris last night and he said that the pack hadn't been taken care of." I got to the point as I crossed one leg over the other.

"Well, we do know of the local pack that's in the area." Grandpa said as he spun his pill case on the desk.

"And?" I asked, arching an eyebrow.

"We have our leads."

"So you have no idea where they are." I bluntly stated.

"There's a new Alpha. He's building his pack. We'll find them." Grandpa confidently said.

"And I'm helping you." I said, sitting up straighter. Grandpa chuckled.

"Of course." He said, giving me a nod. "Now, back to class."

"Wait." I held up a finger as he got to his feet, "What's going on with the Sheriff and the model?" I asked, turning my finger to the side, indicating the other room.

"I don't think you'll have to worry about that." Grandpa chuckled, "Now, back to class. Even though I'm your grandfather, I have to show that I have some authority over you." I scoffed, but complied, picking up my bag and walking to the door, Grandpa following me.

I opened the door to the hallway, stepping out. I looked over to see two boys sitting on the chairs. I glanced up at Grandpa who leaned against the doorframe. The boys weren't paying attention, looking down the hall at something instead.

"Gentlemen." Grandpa said, causing the boys to whirl around.

One was pale and wearing a plaid flannel, hair cropped short, while the other had his hair styled and looked tanner. At the sight of my Grandpa, however, both boys paled even more. The shaven haired boy's eyes flicked over to me. I smirked at them before licking my lips and walking past them, hair bouncing behind me.

* * *

"Class, this is your new student Carina Argent. Please make her feel welcome." The history teacher said as he motioned to me. No one was paying attention. I saw people on their phones, or just doodling away on their notebooks. I smirked at the few people who _were_ looking up at me.

"You can take a seat next to Mr. Stilinski." The teacher said, motioning towards the kid. I followed his hand to see the pale, hazel eyed boy from when he went into Grandpa's office.

"Are you by chance related to Allison Argent?" The boy asked as I sat down next to him.

"She's my cousin." I simply said. His brow furrowed.

"Cousin." He paused, "So you're—"

"The daughter of the woman who set a house on fire killing eight people." I finished for him, staring at him, "Yup."

"Oh." He softly said. He shifted in his seat and coughed.

"So I'd be careful around me, Stilinski." I winked. The boy paled even more.

"Stiles." He corrected me, "It's Stiles." I quirked an eyebrow.

"I think I'll stick with Stilinski." I said, smirking at the kid. He swallowed and nodded, "So why were you at the principal's office?" I casually asked.

"Disrupting class." Stiles said, rolling his pen in his hand.

"Nice." I scoffed and shook my head. "So you have detention." I guessed.

"Yup." He nodded and pushed out his lips.

"Well, have fun with that." I smirked at him again before turning front and tapping my pen against my teeth. Stiles let out a snort and shook his head.

* * *

Later that night, I found myself in Uncle Chris' office, standing next to his desk that Grandpa sat behind. A boy had been arrested for the murder of his father, but they didn't know if the kid had actually murdered his dad, but there was suspicion that he did.

"I'm not interested in whether they locked up a 16-year-old kid. I'm interested in what's going to happen to that 16-year-old when the moon hits its peak tonight." Grandpa was saying as he settled in the chair

"Do we have proof?" Grandpa asked, looking up at Uncle Chris.

"Is the next step killing him?" Uncle Chris asked, arms crossed.

"The next step is eliminating the threat." I said, glancing at him.

"But do we have proof?" Grandpa asked.

"I haven't been in history class for a while, but I'm pretty sure straight-up genocide hasn't worked out too often." Uncle Chris said, hands on the desk. Grandpa softly chuckled. I clicked my jaw and looked over to Uncle Chris.

"Do we have proof or not?" I asked him.

"Not irrefutable." Uncle Chris sighed out.

"But not insignificant." Grandpa added.

"The driver's side door of Lahey's car was pried off." Uncle Chris placed his palms on the desk.

"Pried off?" Grandpa asked, I raised an eyebrow.

"Ripped off." Uncle Chris clarified.

I noticed Allison peering around the double doors of the office. I motioned to her with my head, getting Uncle Chris' attention. Uncle Chris looked at her and started for the doors.

"I'll go. We have to talk about school anyway." I said, maneuvering my way around the desk and past Uncle Chris. "I say we kill him." I finally said as I went out the doors and shut them behind me.

"Let's go upstairs." I said, griping Allison's elbow and almost dragging her through the kitchen.

"So they're gonna kill Isaac." Allison stated as we went up the stairs.

"Who the hell is Isaac?" I asked, back still to her.

"The kid that was arrested today."

"He killed his father." I replied.

"But there's no proof that it's cause he was a werewolf." Allison hurriedly said.

"There were claw marks on the body." I tilted my head to the side, "Pretty sure only an animal can do that."

"You can't just kill him without any proof!" Allison sputtered out.

"And why not?" I asked, stopping on the stairs, hand on the railing as I turned to look down at her.

"Because he didn't kill him." Allison said.

"Then who did?" I asked, making a face. She didn't answer so I went back to climbing the stairs.

"How are you okay with this!?" Allison cried out, "He's sixteen!"

"So what?" I asked, whirling around, "So am I!"

"And you're okay with Gerard just killing him?" Allison asked, throwing her hands up.

"He's a werewolf, Allison! Maybe he didn't kill his father, but he's gonna kill someone and I do _not_ want that person to be me." I hissed out, pointing at her.

"No." Allison steadily said, "No. You're on the wrong side. Not all werewolves are bad." Allison said.

"And how would you know that?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest. Allison didn't answer. I scoffed and turned back around.

"You can't let them do this, Carina!" Allison shouted after me.

"I'm not _doing_ anything!" I trilled back, making my voice a bit higher.

I couldn't understand why she was so set on protecting that stupid kid. I was on the right side. I was helping.

Full moons were never my favorite. Mostly because Mom locked me in the house and she went out hunting. I hated it. I knew the real reason why she locked me up. Just in case, one time, something would happen to me. It had been almost sixteen years and not a goddamn thing had happened. She was just overly paranoid.

I heard one of the office doors open and I watched as a Hunter dressed as a deputy walked into the kitchen. Squinting my eyes, I figured out a plan. I followed the man as he went into the garage, clicking open the car. He went around the front and I took the opportunity to slip in the side door, shutting it gently behind me as he got in the front seat. I flattened myself on the ground and stayed silent as he started up the car.

I figured we were going to the police station. But about halfway there, something hit the side tire, making it pop. The guy slowed down as another tire popped. I heard him get out of the car to inspect the damage. I slid out as well, creeping around the side of the car, towards to front. I looked up to see Allison loading her bow and letting another arrow fly. It hit the Hunter's calf, causing him to cry out in pain. Allison smirked before disappearing into the shadows. I watched her go before going back to the side door and reaching inside to grab one of the knives that were hidden under the seat. The Hunter was still groaning in pain as I hid the knife in my skirt. I wrapped my cardigan around me again as the Hunter got into the car and drove off. I looked around for a moment before I started to jog to the police station.

It took me about five minutes to get there. I pushed open the door and went down the hall as the fire alarm started to blare. Looking around, I noticed there was almost no one around. I took off in a jog as I went down to the holding cell area. I heard a growl, which made me go faster. I pulled the knife out and gripped it in my hand as I slid into the holding cell area. I got there just in time to see the werewolf slam the Hunter up against the wall. The werewolf growled at the man before smashing his head against the wall.

"Hey!" I shouted, getting the werewolf's attention. It spun around and growled at me, eyes burning a bright gold. I gripped my knife tighter in my hand.

"Come on!" I shouted, "Come on!"

And then the werewolf lunged for me. He grabbed my throat and shoved me against the further wall. I took my knife and stabbed him in the stomach, opening my mouth as I did. His grip went lax and I stepped to the side. The werewolf touched the knife wound and looked back up at me before growling. He lunged again. I went up to block it just as another ear deafening roar went through the room. I looked to the side to see another werewolf crouched beside me. The beta went cowering into the wall, hands over his ears. I watched as the beta's features returned to normal.

"How did you do that?" I heard a voice ask. I turned around to see Stiles cowering behind a desk.

"I'm the Alpha." The man cockily said. I whirled around to see his eyes fade from red to a light green. I shifted my weight as the Alpha went over to the beta.

"Carina." Stiles said, getting my attention.

"What, Stilinski?" I huffed out, still watching the two.

"Why do you have a knife?" He asked, making me turn. I looked at him.

"Do you not see the—" I turned back around to see that the werewolves were gone.

"Dammit!" I hissed out, running out of the holding cell area.

I sprinted down the hallways and burst out of the double doors to see that everything was quiet. I had lost them. Way to go, Carina, you had two werewolves standing right in front of you and you let them get away. Way…to…go. I slumped forward and shoved my hand through my hair, turning in a slow circle. I stopped as Stiles came out of the police station, hands in his pockets.

"So…do you want a ride home?" He asked. I squinted at him.

"Are you…what?" I asked, "We were just attacked by two werewolves and you just sat there."

"No, we were attacked by one and the other one saved our asses."

"I had it under control." I said, eyes still narrowed.

"Really? Cause from where I was, it looked like you didn't know what to do." Stiles rocked back on his heels, "But that's just me." I scoffed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did you want me to let that beta tear you to shreds? Cause from where _I _was, it looked like you were pretty much down for the count." I said, pointing at him with the knife.

"Okay, let's put the knife away here." Stiles said, bringing his hand on the knife and gently lowering it. I scoffed, but complied.

"So do you want a ride home or not?" Stiles asked, hands back in his pockets. I sighed.

"Fine." I spat out.

* * *

"You know I could have handled myself." Stiles mentioned as he drove down the dark road. I scoffed.

"Yeah, okay. Have you even had _any_ experience with werewolves?" I asked, looking at him as I rested my elbow on the window.

"Actually, yes." Stiles said, nodding as he looked at me. I opened my mouth and nodded. He didn't explain further.

"Why were you even there?" I asked, turning to him.

"I was trying to save Isaac." He said, "While you were trying to kill him." He motioned to me. I sighed.

"I really don't understand why you are so protective of them. They're mutts." I saw Stiles flinch.

"No, they aren't." Stiles quietly said.

"Thanks for the ride." I said as he pulled up to the house.

"Yeah." Stiles softly replied, "I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked, looking up at me.

"Maybe." I said, slamming the Jeep door. Stiles tapped the steering wheel with his hand and gave me a small smile as I smirked at him.

"Night, Stilinski." I said, falling back on my foot before turning and walking into the house.

* * *

**A/N: Shoutouts to krenee321, ohsolauren, and Guess What Im On Team Delena! xxx Please keep reviewing!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Song: problem / natalia kills_

* * *

I heard Allison stomping up the stairs the next night. She was back earlier than I would've expected. I opened my bedroom door just in time to hear hers slam. I slipped out into the hall and knocked on the door.

"What?" She asked and I took that as a sign to go in.

"Just me." I said, hands up. "Heard you come in so I wanted to see how it went." I said, crossing my arms.

"You mean being tied up in the same place that Kate died and only having an arrow head to cut through the ropes?" Allison asked as she opened her drawers.

"Exactly." I said, leaning on the wall, "How'd it go?"

"Fine." Allison curtly said.

"Woah, woah, I'm not the one who tied you up." I said, hands in front of me. Allison stared at me.

"Did Kate make you do that too?" Allison asked.

"Every other week. I think I got it down to an hour." I said, picking at the paint on Allison's walls.

"Took me two and a half." Allison grumbled, slamming the drawer shut.

"You'll get better." I said, nodding at her.

"Dad said that it was your decision to kill Isaac." Allison softly said. I raised an eyebrow, "He said that the sons were soldiers while the daughters were leaders." She glanced up at me.

"He's a threat." I said, referring back to Isaac.

"But you have no proof!" Allison sputtered out.

"I am_ not_ having this conversation again." I groaned out, rolling my head back, "We didn't kill him last night. He gets to survive another month." I said.

"And then you're gonna kill him." Allison stated.

"Yup." I said, shooting a wicked look to my cousin. She shook her head.

"Allison, why are you so set on protecting those things?" I asked, stepping closer to her, "They killed my mom. Your aunt." I said, taking her shoulders in my hands and staring at her, "Don't you want a little bit of power over them?" I asked, voice soft.

"It's not fair."

"And it wasn't fair for the Alpha to kill Mom, but he did." I was staring at Allison.

"No, she killed people. She killed innocent people." Allison shook her head and turned out of my grasp.

"A few sacrifices for a greater cause." I said, staring at Allison's back. Allison didn't say anything. I smirked at her back and shook my head before walking out of her room.

* * *

The next day, I was walking down the hall of school, when I heard the whispers.

_She's the daughter of that psycho. _

_You mean the crazy bitch who killed all those people? _

_Yeah, the fire, all those animal attacks-it was her mom._

_Are you kidding? I sit next to her in English._

_Find a new seat._

I paused, took in a breath and gripped the strap of my handbag before turning around. I stalked up to the two girls who were talking and slammed the one's locker door. She jumped and turned to face me.

"Listen, you little vapid waste of space." I hissed out, "If I hear you say another _stupid_ thing about my mom again, I will rip your tongue out. Got it?" I asked, tilting my head. The girl was pale, but she quickly nodded.

"Good!" I perkily said. "Cute boots." I chirped before spinning on my toe and bouncing away from her and her friend. I passed by Stiles on my way down the hall. He raised an eyebrow at me, I just winked.

* * *

I found myself standing in the middle of Allison's room again the next night. She hadn't forgiven me for giving the kill order on Isaac, but I didn't really care. I knew what I was doing. Allison was talking to Lydia, the two of them were going to the library to "study." I asked if I could come to which Lydia replied with an enthusiastic yes. Allison just silently glared at me.

"Headed out?" Uncle Chris asked from the doorway. Allison and I both looked up at Uncle Chris.

"Just studying." Allison said, playing with her gloves. Uncle Chris motioned for her to come to him, "Dad, we're just studying." Allison groaned as she went over to him.

I sat down on the bed and slipped my feet into my black ballet flats. I was wearing a strappy burgundy v-neck cami underneath a matching blazer. The cami was tucked into a kaleidoscope beetle party skirt with a pair of metallic fish net tights. I had on a pair of small circle stud earrings and my hair was pinned away from my face. I glanced over to Lydia, who was taking selfies on her phone, pursing her lips. I smirked at her as Allison came back over to us.

Forty minutes later, Allison's car pulled up to an ice skating rink. "_Studying_." I said, making quotes with my fingers.

"Shut up." Allison said, pushing out of the car. I rolled my eyes and smirked, following Allison. Two boys were standing at the double doors. Stiles was one of them and the other was the kid from the principal's office.

"Carina! Hey, what are you doing here?" Stiles asked.

"I thought we were studying." I said, looking around, "But apparently there was some miscommunication." I said, glancing at Allison.

Allison rolled her eyes as Stiles opened the ice rink doors, pushing them open with flourish. Allison laughed, thoughts of me forgotten as she walked inside, hand in hand with the other kid. Lydia patted Stiles chest as she walked in, giving him a look of approval. Stiles had a proud grin on his face as he watched Lydia. I followed the group inside, obviously the odd one out.

* * *

"So is she your girlfriend?" I asked, skating up to Stiles, who was watching Lydia spin in circles.

"What?" He flicked his head to look at me, I tilted my head to Lydia. Stiles scoffed, "Yeah, no. I've just had an enormous crush on her since the third grade." Stiles huffed out.

"Well, it seems like she likes you." I said, "I mean she's here. Ice skating with you. I saw you two sitting together…" I trailed off. Stiles scoffed.

"Yeah, no, she doesn't even know my name."

"So why is she here?" I asked.

"I really don't know." Stiles looked at me. "Why are you here?" He asked after a beat.

"I was getting tired of hunting down werewolves. Needed some typical teenager time." I sighed, crossing my arms.

"You know they aren't that bad, right?" Stiles asked.

"Oh, but they are." I said, lifting my chin, "They just have an insatiable need to kill."

"Your mom tell you that?" Stiles asked.

"Yep." I said, nodding and rolling my lips in. Stiles scoffed as Lydia skated over to us.

"Come on you two!" She said, grabbing Stiles' hand. Stiles shot me a wide eyed look before grabbing my hand. I stumbled a bit, but kept my balance, skating behind him as Lydia laughed.

* * *

After skating with Lydia and Stiles for a bit, I excused myself, telling them I was going to get something to drink. I skated off the ice and went over to the benches. I sat down and felt someone sit down next to me.

"Here." Stiles handed me a water bottle.

"Ah, thank you." I said, taking it. "So I have a question."

"Shoot." Stiles said, cracking open his water bottle.

"Who's the other guy?"

"Who? Scott?" Stiles asked.

"Is he Allison's boyfriend?" I asked, putting the water bottle to my lips. Stiles paused.

"It's uh, it's complicated." Stiles said, patting his knee.

"Ah." Was all I said in return.

"Can I make an observation?" Stiles asked. I raised an eyebrow. Stiles took in a breath and turned to me, "Okay, I don't really know you that well, but I feel like underneath all your anger at your mom's death, there's this piece of you that really cares about what people think and I think you just need someone to say that they're proud of." Stiles said, "And I think you just need to let your mom's death go."

"Let it go." I repeated, staring at him.

"Yeah." Stiles lamely said. I laughed and shook my head as I turned away from him.

"You don't know me, Stilinski." I said, leaning my elbows on my knees.

"You're right, Carina. You are absolutely right." Stiles said, looking at me, "So prove to me that you aren't a cold, heartless, bitch." Stiles spat out. I looked at him, eyes squinted.

"Really? So now, I'm a bitch, cause I didn't say _oh, Stilinski, you're right. I just need someone to love me_." I made my voice higher as I pressed a hand to my chest.

"Well, you were ready to kill an innocent werewolf." Stiles said, raising his hand.

"Backup, did you just use _innocent _and _werewolf_ in the same sentence?" I asked, holding up my hand. Stiles looked at me, "You're ridiculous." I scoffed.

"_I'm_ ridiculous? I'm not the one carrying around a knife in my skirt."

"Oh, so you want me to be completely and utterly helpless when a werewolf attacks, is that what you want?" I asked.

"Carina!" Stiles looked about three seconds away from choking me, "Not all werewolves are bad! Just because you had a bad experience with _one_ doesn't mean the rest are all like that."

"My mother was murdered by one, Stilinski!" I shouted, throwing my hands up, "I think I have enough to hold a grudge against them."

Stiles scoffed and shook his head, looking away from me. I pursed my lips and opened my mouth to say something else. And then an earsplitting scream pierced through the rink. I dropped my arms and looked to ice rink where Lydia was on the ground, screaming. I didn't think twice, just ran onto the rink, Stiles behind me. He had switched his skates for shoes so he got there faster than me. He held Lydia in his arms as she screamed. I stood above the two as Stiles looked at me with a panicked look. I looked around to see Allison and Scott standing at the edge of the rink with worried expressions on their face.

* * *

"So this is where she died." I mused, stepping into the old burnt down house, "Pretty ironic considering she killed people here and then died here." I made a face.

"Follow me." Uncle Chris said, going into another room.

I followed him to see a body lying on top of a makeshift table. It was the next day. I had skipped school because Uncle Chris had found something in the woods. I went over to the body and looked over him. There were five claw marks digging into the chest cavity. I held my hand above it and curled it into a claw, tracing the marks with my fingers. Then I heard something creak. I whirled around to the door where another creak came from. I slowly moved to pick up a gun, the others following. And then the door was busted in. I cocked my gun at the intruder. His face paled instantly and his eyes widened, hands in the air.

"Holy-Wait." The kid started, "What happened to him?"

"That's a good question." Uncle Chris said, lowering my gun with his hand as he stepped forward, "I got one for you. What are you doing here, Jackson?"

"Um nothing, I was I was I was just nothing." The boy stuttered out. He was the Abercrombie model that was talking to the Sheriff a couple days back.

"Jackson, I hope you're not still pursuing something that you shouldn't be. Because I don't want to be forced to pursue you. Stay out of this. You've got so much good in your life. You're smart, good-looking, you're captain of the lacrosse team."

"Co-captain." Jackson corrected Uncle Chris. Uncle Chris chuckled.

"Right. Well, why don't you get going then." Uncle Chris put a hand on Jackson's shoulder and turned him to the door. Jackson unsteadily left, leaving the rest of us with the dead body.

"So what do we do now?" I asked.

"I can think of someone who can tell us what happened." Uncle Chris mused. He nodded to the other Hunters, who carefully picked up the body, carrying him to Uncle Chris' SUV.

* * *

I followed Uncle Chris and the rest of Hunters into the vet's office, looking around in confusion. "Uh, this is animal clinic." I stated the obvious. No one responded to me as they set the dead body on one of the tables. Someone walked in behind me, getting Uncle Chris' attention.

"I was wondering if you could give me your medical opinion on what killed this man." Uncle Chris said, motioning to the dead body behind him.

"I don't know if you saw the sign out there, but this is just an animal clinic." The man said. I turned around to see a dark skinned man standing in the doorway.

"I'm aware of that. I'm also aware you're not just a vet." Uncle Chris grinned at the man. He looked at Uncle Chris, then back to the body.

"I'll see what I can do." The vet said.

"Good. We have something to take care of. Carina, you'll stay here?" Uncle Chris asked of me. I nodded and gave him a tight smile.

"Of course." Uncle Chris nodded and patted my shoulder as he walked out.

"So you're her daughter." The man observed after Uncle Chris and his henchmen left.

"You make it sound like a bad thing." I said, trailing my fingers on the table.

"Well, I also know your father." He said. I stopped and looked over at him.

"Who are you again?" I asked, squinting at the man.

"Dr. Deaton." The doctor smiled at me.

"Right. And I figure you're not _actually_ a vet." I mused, eyes still squinting.

"Most of the time." Deaton simply said, shrugging. I opened my mouth and nodded as the door chimed.

"I suggest you go to the other room." Deaton said.

I looked at him, but complied, going into the bathroom. I shut the door behind me and leaned against the door, pressing my ear to the door.

"Why aren't you healing?" I heard a familiar voice ask. Allison's secret boyfriend, I realized. Scott.

"It's because it's from an Alpha." Deaton replied. "I think we better have that talk now."

* * *

**A/N: thank you to TeenWolf76, Guess What Im On Team Delena, Mads007, krenee321, guest1, guest2, and ohsolauren! I love you all so much, please keep it up! xxx**

**A/N: Also tumblr link on my profile page! check it ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter song: sirens / the pack a.d._

* * *

"They're coming back, we don't have much time to talk." Deaton hurriedly said.

"What is that?" Scott asked, hissing out in pain.

"Rubbing alcohol. You don't want it to get infected, do you? You will heal the same, just not as quickly, because of Derek." Deaton said. _Healing?_

"How do you know this? How do you know anything?" Scott frantically asked.

"It's a long story. I can tell you, I know about your kind-."

"Your kind?" I whispered to myself.

"I can help. This. This is something different." He was talking about the body.

"Well, do you know what did it?" Scott asked.

"No. But the Argents will. And this is the crucial part, they will have a record or book, they will have description. Histories, notations, of all of the things they have discovered."

"All of the things? How many different things are there?" Scott incredulously asked. Then I heard a door chime. I heard some scuffling and another door shut.

"I'm starting to think I need to buy a more prominent "closed" sign." Deaton said.

"Hello, Allen." I heard Grandpa's voice say. I quickly flushed the toilet, pretending I had been in the bathroom.

"The last I heard, you had retired." Deaton was saying as I came out of the bathroom. I looked around for Scott, but he was nowhere to be found. Grandpa chuckled.

"Last I heard you followed a code of conduct." Deaton continued, looking at the body

"If you hadn't noticed, this body is one of ours." Uncle Chris said, motioning to the body.

"I did, I also noticed the gunpowder residue, on his fingertips. Don't assume I will be swayed by the philosophy because you raise a couple of questions." Deaton said, voice steady.

"He was only twenty-four." Uncle Chris stated.

"Killers come in all ages." Deaton cast a look in my direction. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"All ages, sizes, and shapes." I slowly said.

"It's the last one that concerns us." Grandpa added.

"How about you tell us what you found?" Uncle Chris urgently said.

"You see this cut?" Deaton asked, going to the head. He flicked it to the side where there was a small mark, "Precise. Almost surgical. This is not the wound that killed him. This had a more interesting purpose." Deaton explained.

"Relating to the spine." I realized. Deaton looked up at me.

"That's right. Whatever made this cut, it's laced with a paralytic toxin, potent enough to disable motor functions. These are the cause of death. Notice the patterns on each side. Five for each finger." Deaton explained, motioning over the body.

"Each claw." Grandpa clarified

"As you can see, it dug in, slashed up with eviscerating the lungs and slicing through the rib cage." Deaton made a motion with his hand. I crossed my arms and looked at the body

"Have you seen anything like this before?" Uncle Chris asked.

"No." Deaton said.

"Any idea at all who killed him?" Uncle Chris asked.

"No. But I can tell you it's fast, remarkably strong, and has the capacity to render its victims helpless within seconds."

"So you're saying we should be cautious." I stated, tossing my hair over my shoulder.

"I am saying you should be afraid. Be very afraid. Because in the natural world, predators with paralytic toxins use them to catch and eat their prey. This prey was not eaten. That means whatever killed him only wanted to kill him. In fact, killing may be its only purpose." Deaton's eyes flicked to each one of us as we stood in the vet's office, looking at the body.

* * *

The next day, I felt someone slam into my shoulder as I walked down the hall. "Sorry!" I heard Stiles yelp. We had collided, my papers spilling from arms.

"Dammit, Stilinski!" I shouted, stomping my foot.

"I said I was sorry!" Stiles called as he ran down the hall.

I shook my head and crouched down, starting to pick up the papers. I saw Stiles' sneaker clad feet run past me again. I sighed as I gathered up the papers in my arms, standing up. I felt someone slam into me again.

"Oh. My. God." I said, rolling my head back as Stiles ran past me again, "I'm literally going to kill you!" I shouted after him.

"I say that on the daily." I heard a voice say from behind me. I spun around.

"Camera kid." I accused, pointing at him

"Actually it's Matt."

"I actually don't care." I replied, shrugging and bending down to pick up the pages again.

"Harsh." Matt whistled out.

"I don't talk to stalkers." I said, standing back up with my papers.

"I'm not a stalker." Matt scoffed out. I quirked an eyebrow and moved past him.

"At least let me make it up to you." Matt said.

"Rather not have my face on a milk carton, so I'm gonna go with no." I said, rolling my eyes up. Matt chuckled as I pushed by him, going down the hall.

* * *

"Can I sit here?" I heard Stiles ask from above me.

"Free country." I droned, stabbing my salad with my fork. Then I heard Stiles clamber into the chair across from me.

"I just wanted to apologize." He started. I glanced up at him, eyebrow quirked.

"_Why_?"

"For calling you a bitch."

"Actually you called me a _cold_, _heartless_, bitch, but…" I trailed off as I waved my fork in the air. Stiles stared at me.

"You usually don't correct someone who's trying to apologize."

"You usually don't call someone a bitch after having four conversations with said bitch." I shot back.

"You've kept count?" Stiles asked.

"It's your voice. It's like it never goes away." I said, scrunching up my face as I pointed to my temple. Stiles paused.

"Anyway. I just wanted to apologize."

"Fine." I simply said, shifting in my seat, "Anything else?"

"Uh, no. I think that's it. I would go on my daily spiel about how all werewolves aren't bad, but I think I've had enough of your confidence boosters to last me the day!" I gave him a closed lip smile.

"Glad I could help." I said. Stiles stared at me.

"All right." Stiles nodded. I raised my eyebrows at him. Stiles was still nodding at me.

"Just say it." I waved my fork at him. Stiles slumped forward.

"You gotta believe me when I say all werewolves aren't bad. Drop the whole hunting down, head on sticks thing and just let them be."

"Head on sticks?" I asked.

"Isn't that what you do? You probably stick their heads on sticks and put them on your front lawn."

"Only for Halloween." I said, giving him a sweet smile.

"Oh. My. God. You are actually ridiculous."

"I thought I was a bitch." I said, tilting my head to the side.

"Yeah, that too." Stiles said, getting out of his seat, "I'm leaving."

"See ya, Stilinski." I said, waggling my fingers at him.

I liked Stiles. He was actually one of the only people I could tolerate. And his little observation at the ice rink was right. Of course I would never tell him that, but it was weird. I had never had a guy friend. Actually I never really had many friends. What with the moving around and all. But Stiles. Stiles was a good kid. I settled back into my seat and watched his plaid flannelled back weave through the cafeteria before going out the double doors. Looked like Stiles was starting to grow on me. Lucky him.

* * *

"So you're her daughter." A voice said from behind me. I glanced in the mirror that was hanging on my locker, seeing a blonde girl in a tight corset run her tongue over her top teeth.

"Depends on who's asking." I said, looking away from the mirror and shoving another book inside.

"Just a curious passerby." The girl simply said.

"Haven't you ever heard of the saying _curiosity killed the cat_?" I asked turning around to look at Blondie.

"Good thing I'm not a cat." The girl wickedly said. I raised an eyebrow as she smirked at me.

"Was that a threat?" I asked.

"Depends on the situation." She said.

"Well, just to let you know…" I said, stepping closer to Blondie, "You _really_ shouldn't threaten me." I paused, inches from her face, "And your corset is tacky. We don't live in the eighteen hundreds anymore." I slowly said. Blondie laughed at me. Actually laughed. Then she grabbed my wrists and shoved me up against the lockers behind her.

"I have no problem tearing you limb from limb." Blondie hissed out.

"Right, well, you won't get that chance because I'll eviscerate you faster than your eyes can turn gold." I spat back, "Now, let me go. You're causing a scene." I sweetly said, giving her a smile. Blondie let out a low growl before forcefully shoving my wrists down. I pursed my lips at her in a wry smile before slipping past her and walking the opposite way.

* * *

I was setting the table later that night as the front door opened. Grandpa and Allison had gone to the lacrosse game so Grandpa could show his school spirit. I wasn't one for sports so I stayed home and did schoolwork.

"Dinner's almost ready." I said, my back to the foyer.

"How was the game?" Uncle Chris asked from the kitchen.

"Why don't you ask the star player?" That got my attention. I turned to the side to see Scott standing behind Grandpa and Scott.

"Hi." He nervously said. I shot Allison a look who shook her head once saying _Don't say a word_. I narrowed my eyes at her, expecting her to explain later.

* * *

"All right. Why is everyone so quiet? Is that is it that uncomfortable that they dated? Did you ask them if they would be uncomfortable? Okay, I know it's been a few centuries since I was a teenager, but even back then, we dated and broke up all the time." Grandpa chuckled. The entire table had been silent ever since dinner started.

"We're fine." Allison said, "Right, Scott?"

"We're fine." Scott agreed, giving her a small smile

"Then why did you break up?" I asked, twirling my fork on my plate.

Scott and Allison both looked at me. I was enjoying this. I couldn't make this stuff up. Here we were, all sitting at the dinner table. Talking about Scott and Allison being broken up when I saw them together two nights before. Classic. But I would have to ask her about it later. What with the whole Romeo and Juliet-esque thing. Sneaking around and such.

"She dumped me?" Scott nervously said, making his statement sound more like a question. Allison paused, a piece of asparagus hanging off her fork as she looked across the table at Scott.

"No offense, Scott. But I think maybe Allison felt the two of you were just growing apart." Uncle Chris said.

"As if the father's opinion isn't biased." Grandpa started, "How do you know they were not as passionate at Romeo & Juliet?"

"Romeo & Juliet committed _suicide_." I pointed out. Grandpa nodded at me as the rest of the table gave me a stone hard look.

"Can we _please_ talk about something else?" Allison pleaded, leaning her elbows on the table.

"Scott? How about you help me grab desert from the kitchen." Uncle Chris pushed his chair back from the table, both of them standing up.

"Allison, can I actually ask you something about this Chem real quick?" I asked, pushing out of my chair.

"Uh, sure." Allison said, putting her napkin on the table. I went into the living room, Allison following me.

"What the _hell _is going on?" I asked as we got to the living room. "You're sneaking around with your _ex_?" I hissed out.

"It's more complicated than you think, Carina." Allison crossed her arms over her chest, looking uncomfortable. I stared at her, making her fidget.

"I promise I'll explain everything, but right now you need to act like you don't know anything about us."

"Won't be hard cause I actually don't." I spat out before pushing past her and going back into the dining room.

"Do you mind if we're excused?" Allison asked after dessert was finished, "I need to go over some notes with Scott."

"I'm not sure that's appropriate." Uncle Chris said. I smirked at my cousin as I chewed.

"Now, wait just a moment. I'm the one who's supposed to be old-fashioned here. The two of you. Go!" Grandpa said, motioning with his hand at the two. The two of them quickly escaped upstairs and the attention was turned back to me.

"What do you think of him?" Grandpa asked.

"Ah, he's all right. We have a few classes together." I simply said, shrugging. I stabbed at my dessert and put a forkful in my mouth as I looked back up at the table.

"What?" I asked around the fork.

"Anything else you'd like to tell us?" Uncle Chris asked.

"Uhm, no. I don't think so." I said, making a face and looking down at my plate.

"Mr. and Mrs. Argent, thank you for dinner. I just realized I have to pick up my mom from work." Scott said, coming back into the dining room. He grabbed his coat and gave the table a smile before hurrying off.

"I don't get it." Gerard said as he watched Scott leave, "What's not to like?" I shrugged and picked up my plate as I pushed my chair back.

"Thanks for dinner Aunt Victoria." I said as I walked into the kitchen. I rinsed my plate off and then went into the living room, going up the stairs to Allison's room. Her door was shut. I raised my hand to knock.

"Come in." Allison said. I pushed the door open.

"Okay, time to explain." I said. Allison sighed and moved her textbook off her lap.

"You have to promise to not tell Gerard about this." Allison said.

"No." I simply said, "Can't do it."

"Carina, please. You want to know right?" Allison asked, tilting her head to me. I sighed, but nodded.

"Fine." I said, hugging my knees closer to me.

"Pinky swear." Allison held out her pinky. I begrudgingly took it.

"So." I started. "Why are you and Scott meeting in the middle of the woods late at night?"

"Because after Kate died we were sort of forbidden to see each other."

"Why?" Allison paused and bit her lip.

"He's a werewolf." She quietly said. I felt my eyebrows jump up.

"What the hell is your problem?" I bit out.

"I didn't know until it was too late."

"Too late?" I asked, voice hitting an octave, "What's _too late?"_

"I love him." Allison said, glancing up at me. I made a disgusted face and turned away from her.

"This is ridiculous. I can't believe this." I paused, hands wrapped around my stomach, "Did Kate know?"

"She was the one who told me." Allison softly said.

"Oh my God. It's like freaking history repeating itself." I groaned, pacing in front of the bed.

"History repeating?" Allison asked, looking at me as I went by.

"Boy meets girl. Girl falls in love with boy or vice a versa and then boy turns out to be a werewolf." I said, waving my hand in the air. Allison didn't say anything.

"Just please tell me you aren't like pregnant or anything." I pleaded. Allison snorted.

"No. I'm not." Allison shook her head. She paused and looked up at me, "Now you know why I don't think all werewolves are bad." Allison softly said.

"No, they are. Scott just hasn't shown it to you yet." I nodded.

"Oh my God." Allison groaned. "Carina, I'm telling you that Scott isn't bad. And right now we have something bigger and more murderous to deal with."

"Oh really?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"It's this thing. Like a lizard thing." Allison said, motioning with her hands as she talked. She explained the monster and its features.

"A kanima." I said after she was done talking. "It's most likely a kanima."

"How do you know?" Allison asked.

"If it's afraid of its own reflection then it's a kanima. Mom used to tell stories about it, but I never thought it could be real." I said scrunching up my face.

"Is there anything else that you know that it can do?" She asked me.

"No. Just that it kills people." I said, shrugging. Allison nodded.

"So you're sure you won't tell Gerard?"

"Allison, I really don't give a shit what you do with your life." I bluntly said, "But if you fuck up, don't come running to me." I shrugged.

"Yeah, okay." Allison nodded.

"All right." I said. And with that, I left the room.

* * *

**Shoutouts to MessintheMirror, ohsolauren, xXbriannaXx, krenee321, and Guess What Im On Team Delena! Love you all! keep it up! xx**


	5. Chapter 5

_chapter song: crown on the ground / sleigh bells_

* * *

I spotted Stiles coming out of his homeroom the next morning. I stepped in front of him, blocking his path.

"Hey, Stilinski." I said, hooking my hand around my backpack straps.

"Hey, Carina." Stiles uneasily said, falling back.

"I know why you're so protective over werewolves now." I said.

"Really?" He squeaked out.

"Scott. He's your best friend and he's…" I swayed to the side, "A werewolf." I finished, looking up at him. Stiles sighed and looked above my head, stomping his foot.

"So what? Gonna kill him now?" Stiles asked.

"Haven't decided yet." I screwed my mouth to the side, "But I'll keep you posted." I said, falling back on my foot. I turned away from him, then turned back.

"By the way, the lizard thing you guys were attacked by?" I added, "Called a kanima. It's a were-jaguar from South America that goes after murderers."

"How did you…"

"I have my sources, Stilinski." I said, smirking at him. "I'll see ya around." I spun on my toe and walked down the hall, away from Stiles.

* * *

"A quick warning before we begin our review." Finstock started as I walked in with the rest of the class, "Some of you, like McCall, might want to start their own study groups, because tomorrow's midterm is so profoundly difficult, I'm not even too sure I could pass it." I rolled my eyes and stuck my pen in my mouth, "Okay, I need a volunteer at the board to answer the first question. Who's got it, huh?"

I watched as Lydia went up to the board. She started to write something on the board. That something turned into multiple things. I squinted, leaning forward to get a better look. She was writing something. It looked like Greek. I made a face and glanced across the room to Stiles. Stiles was intently studying the board as Lydia continued to write.

"Lydia?" Finstock asked, jolting Lydia out of her daze. She turned as the class erupted into laughter. I smirked at the poor girl. She was obviously going insane.

"Okay! Does anyone wanna try answering? This time in English?" Finstock asked as Lydia went back to her seat.

I stared at the board, tilting my head to the side. Lydia had actually written in English. It was just backwards. _SOMEONE HELP ME. _I made a face as I cast a look to the small red-head. The rest of the class continued to laugh as Lydia whimpered. I looked around myself, trying to figure out what the hell was going on as Finstock tried to quiet the class down.

* * *

"Einstein once said, "two things are infinite: The universe and human stupidity; And I'm not sure about the universe." I myself have encountered infinite stupidity." Harris was saying as he walked down the rows of lab tables. I was sitting next to some random as Scott and Stiles sat on either side of Lydia. Allison was sitting behind me. "So to combat the plague of ignorance in my class, you're going to combine efforts through a round of group experiments. Let's see if two heads are indeed better than one. Or in Mr. Stilinski's case, less than one." I smirked at that, shooting it to Stiles who made a face, "Erica, you take the first station. You'll start with—" Harris paused as half the male population of the class and even some girls' hands shot up, "I didn't ask for volunteers. Put your hormonal little hands down. Start with Mr. McCall." Harris directed.

I found myself partnered with Stiles for the first experiment. I settled into my seat and put my books on the table. He started to get the ingredients ready as I flipped open the textbook.

"So what's wrong with Lydia?" I causally asked.

"Huh?" Stiles asked, glancing up at me.

"You heard me." I said, flipping through the pages.

"Uhm, we don't actually know." Stiles coughed and looked around, "But Derek thinks that she's the kanima."

"Derek?"

"Derek Hale." Stiles said. I quickly looked up at him, eyes wide.

"Derek Hale." I repeated after him, voice above a whisper, "What the hell does he have to do with this?"

"He's the Alpha." Stiles simply said.

"No freaking way." I whispered out.

"Why are you whispering?" Stiles whispered back.

"No freaking way!" I scoffed to myself, laughing as I looked away from him, "He was the wolf who attacked us at the police station."

"Saved us…you know what, whatever. Yes. He's the Alpha, and he's coming after Lydia." Stiles was focused on pouring the liquid into the beaker.

"He's my _father_." I said, letting another burst of disbelieving laughter come out.

"What?" Stiles asked, turning to me.

"The freakin' Alpha of a werewolf pack…is my _father_." I whispered out.

Then I felt something drip onto my thigh. The liquid had spilled over the beaker because Stiles had been distracted by my confession. I slid back on my stool, jumping up and away.

"Oh-!" I said, flicking my hands.

"Shit!" Stiles finished, jumping back as well.

"Way to go, Stilinski." I said as the bell dinged. Stiles looked at the puddle, then grabbed a few paper towels, mopping up the mess.

"Switch." Harris droned. I took the paper towels from Stiles and cleaned up the rest of the mess as Stiles begrudgingly went to the next table up. He obviously wanted to talk more after I dropped that on him, but Harris wasn't having it.

"Still not over you stabbing me in the stomach." Someone said as they settled down next to me.

"Yeah, well, you're still talking so you must be fine." I quipped, crumpling the paper towel up and staring up at Isaac, "Next time, I guess I'll just half to cut you in half."

"You got some spunk." Isaac smirked at me.

"I can also shoot your head off, so I suggest you stop talking to me." I said, squinting at the beta.

"I don't like to be told what to do." Isaac said, eyes narrowing.

"I didn't _tell_ you to do anything. I_ suggested_ you stop talking to me. And now I'm _telling _you to fuck…off." I said, slowly forming the words with my mouth. Isaac smirked at me. The bell dinged.

"I'll be seeing you."

"Heh." I said after him, lifting my chin as he got out of his seat.

* * *

The last bell rang as I shoved my notebooks into my locker. People were milling around me, laughing and cheering as the day came to a close. I pushed my textbook into the locker and slammed the door, only to see Stiles griping Lydia by the elbow, dragging her down the hall as Jackson and Allison followed.

"Hey!" I shouted at them, they didn't stop. I went after them, jogging out the double doors with them. I followed them as they got into Stiles' Jeep.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked, getting up to the driver's side window.

"Just get in." Stiles said. I stared at him. "I'll explain later. Just please hurry up." Stiles pleaded. Jackson pushed open the door to the passenger side and I climbed inside. Stiles took off, speeding out of the parking lot.

Stiles pulled up to someone's house a few minutes later. I felt my brow furrow as I pushed out of the Jeep. Stiles grabbed Lydia's elbow and basically dragged her up the front steps.

"If we're studying at Scott's house, then where's Scott? Meeting us here, I think." Stiles glanced at me, "I hope." I cast him a look as I followed him up the front steps. Once inside, Stiles locked all the doors and looked around. I raised an eyebrow.

"There's been a lot of break-ins." He explained. Then he grabbed a chair, and stuck it under the door, "And a_ murder_." Stiles said, hands on his hips.

"Lydia, can I talk to you for a second." Jackson asked after a moment.

"What is going on with everyone tonight?" Lydia huffed out, stomping after Jackson.

"Okay, what the hell is going on?" I asked, turning on Stiles.

"Lydia's immune." Stiles said, "To the kanima poison. Lydia's immune and Derek wants to kill her cause he thinks she's the kanima."

"Is she?" I asked, "Cause I could save him the trouble."

"We aren't killing her." Stiles hissed out, stepping up to me, "Okay? She's not the kanima. Trust me." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"So were just _waiting _here for Scott?" I asked.

"Pretty much." Stiles sighed and fell back on a foot.

"Guys, we have a problem." Allison said from the window. I went over to the window and peered out to see there were four leather jacketed people standing across the street.

"On Wednesdays we were leather." I murmured out.

"Did you just make a joke?" Stiles asked.

"So what if I did? A heartless bitch can't make jokes?" I asked, turning to him.

"Never gonna get over that are you?"

"Nope." I turned back to the window, "So what do we do?"

"I think I think I have to call my dad." Allison softly said.

"No, but if he finds you here you and Scott—" Stiles started.

"I know." Allison cut him off, "But what are we supposed to do? They're not here to scare us, okay? They're here to kill Lydia." I looked between Stiles and Allison.

"I got an idea…Just shoot one of 'em." Stiles said, motioning to the window.

"Are you serious?" Allison asked.

"We told Scott we could protect ourselves, so let's do it. Or at least give it a shot, right?" Stiles leaned back to the window.

"Look, they don't think we're gonna fight, so if one of them gets hit, I guarantee they'll take off." I added, nodding at Stiles, "So just shoot one of 'em." I said, motioning to Allison.

"Which one?" Allison asked.

"Uh Derek." Stiles said, "Yeah, shoot him—"

"Preferably in the head." I added. Stiles looked at me. I shrugged.

"If Scott was able to catch an arrow, Derek definitely can." Allison said as if Stiles was stupid.

"Okay, uh, just shoot one of the other three then." Stiles said, peering around the curtains.

"You mean two." Allison corrected him.

"No, I mean three." I hurried to the window, peering over Stiles' shoulder to see that there were only two werewolves standing there.

"Where the hell is Isaac?" Stiles asked. And then I heard a growl from behind me. Something smashed and I heard a thump. I whirled around to see Isaac towering over Allison.

"Go. Get Lydia." Stiles said, pushing me forward.

I dodged the werewolf, running up the stairs. Isaac came after me. I wasn't gonna let some stupid mutt come in here and hurt these innocent people. So I did what I did best. I fought back. I ran up the stairs, Isaac following closely behind me. Ugh, I was so over this werewolf. I ran backwards up the steps, hand on the railing. Isaac was getting closer. I turned and grabbed the vase full of sticks that no one would miss, and pushed it into him. Isaac went tumbling down under the weight. I scrambled up the rest of the steps, yelling for Lydia.

"Lydia!" I shouted, getting to the top step.

"What was that?" She asked, coming out of the room. "What's happening?"

"Get back. Someone's trying to break in, okay? Go!" Lydia hesitated, "Lydia, _go_." I said.

The girl looked at me before running back into the room. I went back down the stairs just in time to see Isaac slam Stiles back. I grabbed my bag, unzipping the bottom pocket and flipping my knife around my knuckle.

"Come on!" I shouted as I heard another growl.

I looked to the side to see Scott crouched next to me. I looked at him, he nodded at me and went after Isaac. I slid down next to Stiles, who was slumped up against the table in the foyer.

"Really?" Stiles whispered, "You carry a _knife_ in your backpack?"

"Come _on_, Stilinski." I whispered back, rolling my eyes.

"So, uh, when were you going to tell me about your father?" Stiles asked, turning his head to the side.

"Oh probably on my deathbed." I said, making a face.

"Great." Stiles pulled down his lips, "Glad we covered that."

"Good. Anything else you wanna ask?" I said, looking up to him. Our faces were mere inches away from each other.

"Nope." Stiles popped the 'p.' I gave him a small smile.

"Come on, big boy." I said, gripping his hand and pulling him to his feet, "You're okay." I mumbled, patting his chest.

Scott grabbed Isaac by the scruff of his neck and tossed him out onto the lawn. He took the paralyzed blonde Barbie look-alike, who Allison had taken care of and threw her next to Isaac. The four of us stepped out onto the porch. Scott, Allison, Stiles and then me. Allison had her crossbow resting on her shoulder and I twirled my knife around my knuckle.

"I think I'm finally getting why you keep refusing me, Scott." The Alpha said.

Derek Hale. My sperm donor finally had a face. I smirked at him. There was no way he knew who I was. The only way I knew who he was was from when my mom mentioned his name on the phone along with my name. Wasn't that hard to put two and two together. Derek shot a cocky grin at Scott,

"You're not an omega, you're already an Alpha of your own pack." Derek said, tilting his head towards us. Was I a part of this pack now? I looked at Allison, who gave me a slight nod.

"But you know you can't beat me." Derek said, shooting another cocky grin at Scott.

"I can hold you off until the cops get here." Scott said. And there was a faint sound of sirens approaching the house. But there was something off about them. I heard a hissing sound, almost like it was coming from above us. I glanced up to see something scurrying across the roof. I ran down the stairs along with the others as I looked up at the roof. It was the kanima.

"Would someone please tell me what _the_ hell is going on?" Lydia frantically asked, bursting from the house.

"It's Jackson." I heard Scott whisper from next to me. I looked at Stiles. Looked like he was right all along. Jackson. The Abercrombie model. Figured. It was always the pretty boy.

* * *

**Where the HECK did all my reviewers go? Thanks to Ifigureditout! xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

_chapter song: change / churchill_

* * *

"I need you to promise that you won't say anything about what just happened." Allison said, turning to Lydia. We were sitting in Allison's car in front of Lydia's massive house. I was silent the entire ride there, just listening to the two girls talk.

"I'll promise not to say anything about what just happened if you can tell me what the hell just happened." Lydia replied.

"It's-it's kind of complicated." Allison knotted her fingers together.

"Well, how 'bout you start with why was Derek there? Or where Jackson went, or what is wrong with Erica?" Lydia fired off her questions. Allison rolled her lips in and looked down, "Oh, do you need a minute to come up with a plausible lie?"

"Part of the reason why I'm asking is because Scott and I aren't supposed to be seeing each other, okay? So, it's better if you just keep what you know to yourself." Allison looked up at Lydia.

"Fine. I'll keep what I know about you and your boyfriend, which is nothing, to myself." Lydia raised her hands in the air.

"Hey. He's not just my boyfriend. You get that, right?" Allison looked at Lydia. Lydia sighed and shook her head, "Just for one second, please, try and remember—"

"Remember what?" Lydia asked, whipping her head to look at Allison.

"Remember what it feels like. All of those times in school when you see him standing down the hall, and you cannot breathe until you're with him. Or those times in class when you-you can't stop looking at the clock because you know that he's standing right out there waiting for you. Don't you remember what that's like?" Allison asked, hand on Lydia's hand.

"No." Lydia said after a moment.

"What do you mean, "no"? You've had boyfriends." Allison said, furrowing her brow.

"None like that." Lydia softly said. Allison gave her a small smile, "I promise to keep your secret." Lydia said after a pause, pushing out of the car.

I climbed into the front seat and settled in as Allison reversed out of the driveway. I was silent for the ride home as well, looking out the window. What Allison had said about having a love like that, I had never had that. She was one of the lucky ones.

"Carina, I—" Allison started as we got to the house. I opened the front door as she started talking.

"I get it." I held a hand up, cutting her off. Allison looked surprised.

"I get why you don't think all werewolves are bad." I said.

"Really?" Allison asked, raising a skeptical eyebrow.

"Scott proved himself tonight."

"Is someone having a change of heart?" Allison asked, giving me a small, knowing smile.

"_No_." I said, pointing at her, "I will tolerate Scott. But Blondie and Isaac and the rest of Derek's pack are a whole other story."

"Okay." Allison gave me a proud smile. I rolled my eyes.

"I will cut him in half though. If he tries anything."

"He won't." Allison promised. "But okay."

"So Jackson. He's the kanima." I said as we walked up the stairs.

"Scott's out tracking him right now." Allison nodded.

"Do you know where your dad and Grandpa are?" I asked, "I didn't see the car."

"They're probably out hunting Derek."

"Jackson killed one of the Hunters." I said, looking over my shoulder at her.

"I know." Allison quietly said.

* * *

The next morning, Allison and I found ourselves in Grandpa's office. Allison was sitting in the chair across from the desk and I was standing next to her. I was wearing a long sleeved black kiss n tell sweater that had white and red sequins tucked into a navy box pleat leather skirt with a pair of cream polka-dot tights and a pair of black studded booties. I crossed my arms over my chest as Grandpa rocked in his chair.

"So, who did you say you were studying with tonight?" Grandpa asked.

"Just Lydia." Allison said.

"We're prepping for our world history midterm." I added, crossing my arms over my chest.

"History was one of my favorites. Especially military history." Grandpa smiled at us. "Allison, ever hear the phrase, "know thy enemy"?"

"It's from the Art of War by Sun Tzu." Allison said.

"Very good." Grandpa gave her a smile, "Know what it means?"

"In order to win a battle, one must know everything they can about their enemy." Allison said, eyes flicking up to meet Grandpa's.

"Right again. Your father and I happen to be having that very problem. We've got an enemy about which we know next to nothing. It's killed one of our own, among others."

"I've heard." Allison softly said, glancing at me.

"Did you hear Jackson Whitmore didn't show to school today?" Allison paused, swallowing.

"He didn't?" She finally asked.

"His parents called and so did the police. You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?" Allison shook her head. I could tell she was lying. Grandpa caught my eye, "Well, let me tell you what I know. I know that a teenager's first instinct is to protect their friends. And I believe my granddaughters would always want to protect their friends, even if it meant lying." Grandpa's eyes flicked back to Allison. I swallowed.

"So, I want to ask one more question, and this time, with a small advantage." Grandpa said, getting out of his chair.

He went behind Allison and placed two fingers on her neck. I knew this tactic. Knew it well. Mom would do it to me all the time. I learned how to control my pulse when lying. Allison, however, didn't. And this wasn't good.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to get a sense of your pulse. Think of it as a game. All you have to do is tell the truth." Allison frantically looked at me, "Do you know anything about Jackson being missing?"

"No." Allison swallowed.

"Is he in trouble?"

"I-I-I-I don't know." Allison stuttered out. I fought the urge to slap my forehead. This was painful.

"Does this have anything to do with Scott?"

"No." Allison blurted out, "I mean, I don't- I don't know." She huffed out a sigh.

"Your pulse jumped." Grandpa mused. Allison pulled out of his grasp.

"It's because you're scaring me." She said, standing up and looking at him.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. That was definitely going way too far." Grandpa smiled at her and glanced to me. I shook my head and looked at my shoes.

"No kidding." Allison mumbled.

"It wasn't right for me to use tactics like that." Grandpa said, "You're not Carina."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, head whipping up.

"You can go back to class." Grandpa indicated with Allison, "Go ahead." Allison looked at me. I nodded at her to go.

"What the hell was that?" I spat out after the door shut behind Allison, "First that stupid pulse tactic and then _oh you're not Carina_?" I asked, motioning to the door.

"All I meant by that was that you're more used to my tactics than she is." Grandpa said, settling into his chair, "You knew she was lying." Grandpa finished.

"Of course I knew she was lying. We all knew she was lying." I scoffed, rolling my eyes.

"So what do _you_ know?" Grandpa asked.

"I know that Jackson Whitmore is the kanima. But I have no idea where he is." I added, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Your uncle and I caught up with him last night." Grandpa mused.

"Oh, really?" I asked. "Did you see my father as well?"

"Your uncle did." Grandpa chuckled.

"So when were you going to tell me that he's the freaking _Alpha_?" I asked, sticking my hip out. Grandpa didn't answer, just smiled at me as he rocked on his chair. I stared at him for a minute before letting out a disgusted noise and turning around. I stomped out of his office and slammed the door behind me. This was ridiculous.

* * *

I walked down the empty hall, everyone was in class, when something caught my eye. It was a camera. I looked up as I walked, noticing all the cameras. There was one stationed in each corner. They followed me as I walked. I stared at them. And then the bell rang. I stayed where I was as class poured out into the hall. Allison came out of one of the classrooms and I hurried up to her.

"We need to go. They know." I hissed in her ear as I took her arm, "You did such a _good_ job with the whole lying thing." I said, "Remind me to never have you come with me if we rob a bank."

"Who knows?" Allison asked, ignoring my comments.

"Uh, our entire family." I said, "And we need to get Jackson out of wherever he is."

* * *

Allison led me through the forest where Stiles was leaning against a police van, on a phone. He looked up and over to the left before looking at us. He jumped in surprise, letting out a gasp.

"They know." Allison said.

"What?" Stiles asked.

"They know Jackson's missing!" I burst out.

"No, they can't." Stiles shook his head, "I've been texting his parents since last night. They don't have a clue."

"Gerard told me his parents went to the police." Allison said.

"They know." I deadpanned, crossing my arms. Stiles looked at the phone and let it dangle from his fingers,

"Oh—" He dropped it and went to the driver's side door, turning on the police radio, "All available units proceed to Beacon Hills Preserve as instructed. Proceed with caution until sheriff Stilinski's arrival. Proceed with caution."

Stiles clambered into the driver's side, turning the van on.

"Where are we going?" I asked, climbing over him and into the middle seat as Allison got into the passenger side.

"Somewhere very far from this." Stiles said, dialing a number and then throwing Jackson's phone out of the window as he drove away.

"If Jackson doesn't remember being the Kanima, he's definitely not gonna remember stealing Danny's tablet." Scott was saying as we stood on the overlook.

* * *

The town of Beacon Hills was laid out in front of us. I was standing next to Stiles, arms crossed. Scott had met up with us after we ditched Jackson's phone, telling us all about how Danny's tablet was stolen and how there was some video of Jackson on it.

"Why would he steal the thing if he doesn't even know what's on it?" Stiles asked.

"What if someone else took it?" I asked

"Then somebody else knows what he is." Allison replied, hands on hips.

"Which means someone could be protecting him." Scott interjected.

"The bestiary says that kanima seeks a friend." Allison explained. I looked at her. She said she had gotten the school counselor to translate it for her, but I was skeptical.

"So someone watched Jackson tape himself on the full moon, then deleted the scenes so he wouldn't know?" Stiles asked, "I mean who would do that?" He looked up at us.

"Someone who wanted to protect him?" I asked.

"Wait there's something else. You said that kanima only goes after murders. What if that's actually true?" Scott asked, looking between Stiles and Allison.

"That's not true. It tried to kill all of us, remember?" Stiles flitted his hand at the group. "I don't about you three, but I haven't murdered anybody lately."

"No, no I don't think it was trying to kill us. Remember when we were at Isaac's?" Scott turned to Allison, who had her arms crossed over her chest. "It just went right by us, didn't it?" Allison nodded. "And it didn't kill you at the mechanic's shop." Scott turned to Stiles.

"Yeah, but it tried to kill us in at the pool." Stiles piped up.

"Did it?" Scott faced Stiles.

"It trapped us in a pool. It would have if we got out." Stiles simply said.

"What if it was trying to keep you in?" Scott asked, something dawning on him. Stiles gaped in surprise.

"Why do I feel so violated all of a sudden?" Stiles asked, shivering.

"Because there's something else going on, but we don't know what it is." Scott said, shrugging. "We don't know what's going on with Jackson or why someone's protecting-"

"Know thy enemy." Allison murmured. Everyone turned to face her.

"I got it. Kill Jackson. Problem solved." I interrupted. Scott gaped at me,

"We aren't killing Jackson! He risked his life for us. Against Peter." Scott said, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Yes, but what did we just find out? He got the bite from Derek." Stiles motioned with his hands.

"Kind of funny, how he got what he wanted by risking his life for us." Stiles deadpanned.

"It doesn't mean he's not still worth saving." Scott said. Stiles let his arms drop to his side as I sighed in defeat.

"There's gotta be something with him." Stiles sighed.

"He doesn't know what he's doing!" Scott argued.

"So what?" Stiles shot back.

"So I didn't either!" Scott replied. Stiles sighed. "He has no one."

"That's his own fault." Stiles scoffed.

"Doesn't matter. We should still try." Scott softly said.

* * *

"Can I ask you something?" I quietly asked as Stiles drove through the night. We had gone to check on Lydia after agreeing with Scott to try and save Jackson. Now we were on our way back to keep watch on Jackson. Stiles didn't say anything.

"Do you really think I'm a bitch?" I asked, looking over at him. Stiles let out a relieved laugh.

"What?" I asked, giving him a smile.

"I thought you were gonna ask something condescending. Something about _how can you be friends with a werewolf_?"

"Oh, well that was my second question." I said, making a face.

"Really?" Stiles asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah." I said, laughing a little. Stiles made a face and looked back out the windshield.

"No." He said after a moment.

"No you aren't friends with a werewolf or no you don't think I'm a bitch?" I asked.

"No, I don't think you're a bitch." Stiles paused, "I think you can be _bitchy_ but I don't think you're a bitch."

"Why?"

"Cause you care. I see it. You care about people." Stiles said, looking at me, "If you didn't why you be with me right now from checking on Lydia?"

"Oh, I just didn't want to be alone in the middle of the woods while Allison and Scott had sex." I said, looking at him. Stiles chuckled.

"Right."

"You wanna know something, Stilinski?"

"Shoot."

"You're the first person I feel like I can actually trust." I said, "And it… freaks me out."

"Why?"

"I was taught to trust no one." I quietly said.

"Well that's stupid." Stiles scoffed. I shrugged. Stiles looked at me, "I have a question." I raised an eyebrow.

"Go for it."

"Are you a crossbreed then?" Stiles asked, "Like half-human half-werewolf?"

"I guess." I paused and looked down at my hands, "I don't really know. Mom spent all of her time towards pushing that other side down, making me a fight against every instinct. I don't even know if the werewolf gene is still there." I bit my lip and looked out the window, "She hated that I was—am part werewolf. She hated me in general."

"Why?" I didn't answer. I wasn't ready for that yet. That was for a different time.

"Hey, Stilinski?" I turned back to him, "Don't tell anyone else about this, okay? Allison doesn't know. The only people that do are you, her dad and my Grandpa. So can you just…not tell them?" I asked. Stiles stared at me for a moment.

"Yeah." Stiles nodded, "Yeah, I'll keep your secret for you."

I gave Stiles a small smile. I really liked Stiles. And I trusted him. For the first time, I actually felt something close to happiness when I was with him. It was weird. All throughout my life, it was just me and Mom, training and hunting and pushing down the _other side_ as she called it. When I told Stiles about it, it felt like a weight had been lifted. It was a small weight, but an important one. Stiles was making progress on tearing down the walls Kate had built for me and I had kept up out of self-defense.

"Thanks, Stilinski." I said. And then I surprised myself and him when I leaned over the gear shift and kissed his cheek.

"Let's go see how Jackson's holding up." I said, pushing out of the Jeep. Stiles stared at me for a moment before blinking.

"Yeah. Yeah totally."

"You're acting like I just gave you a blowjob, not a kiss on the cheek." I laughed at him as we walked towards the police van. Stiles opened his mouth, but stopped when we saw the van. The doors were ripped apart and the van was empty.

"Shit." I whispered out. I backed up and went over to Allison's car. The couple were inside, Allison on top of Scott, asleep. I knocked on the window, scaring them. Allison shot up, pulling her shirt over her chest. Oh yeah, they had definitely had sex.

"You might want to see this." I said, thumbing over my shoulder to the van.

"I have to tell my father." Allison whispered as we stared at the empty van, "Scott. He's going to kill someone."

"Okay, tell him. Tell him everything." Scott said, still looking into the van.

"Scott, I gotta tell mine too." Stiles sighed.

"This is all my fault." Scott mumbled.

"It's not. But we have to tell them." Allison consoled her boyfriend.

"We're just a bunch of teenagers. We can't handle this." Stiles added.

"You're right." Scott's back was still to us.

"How you gonna make your dad believe all this?" I asked Stiles.

"I don't know." Stiles stomped his foot on the ground.

"He'll believe me." Scott said, turning around, eyes flashing gold.

* * *

Allison flicked on the light to her bedroom as the two of us walked in. We were home from the preserve. I looked up to see Lydia sitting on the bed. Allison saw her too and we both let out a startled gasp.

"You scared the hell outta me." Allison breathed out, setting her books on the desk.

"I've been sitting here for an hour, waiting for you." Lydia said, blinking.

"Cause that's not creepy." I muttered, picking at my nails.

"I can't hang out right now, Lydia." Allison said.

"I don't need anyone to _hang out_ with. I need someone to talk to." Lydia said as if we were stupid.

"I-I understand that it's important, but if it can just wait—"

"Why is everyone always telling me to wait? Why can't anyone have "right now" available?" Lydia asked, throwing her hands in the air.

"Because you can't have everything _right now_." I snapped at the red-head.

"You know what I need? I need someone to translate five pages of archaic Latin. Obviously, that's not gonna happen anytime soon." Allison added.

"I know archaic Latin." Lydia simply said.

"Yeah, same actually." I said, furrowing my brows.

"You know archaic Latin?" Allison asked, looking at Lydia then me.

"I got bored with classical Latin." Lydia shrugged.

"Uh, Kate." I said as an explanation.

"Just how smart are you?" Allison whispered to Lydia.

"Just show me the pages." Lydia said, getting up from the bed.

She went over to the computer and clicked on the familiar pages from the bestiary. I had only seen a couple from when Mom had left them sitting on the computer, but these were a little different from the rest. Lydia sat down and started reading, I read over her shoulder.

"The kanima seeks a master." Lydia finished reading.

"Are you sure? Ms. Morrell said that word means _friend._ The Kanima seeks a friend."

"She was wrong." Lydia simply said, getting out of the chair

"It means master. The Kanima seeks a master." I said, sitting down in the chair and scrolling through the rest of the pages.

"Why? Is that important?" Lydia asked.

"Yeah." Allison paused. "Someone's not protecting him…."

"Someone's controlling him." I finished for her, still staring at the screen.

* * *

**A/N: Shoutouts to Mads007, ohsolauren, MessintheMirror, kenhat, Lil Miss Sunshine 14, krenee321, poppyland, and xXbriannaXx! (maybe if I get enough reviews I'll update like tomorrow...) xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

_chapter song: this head i hold / electric guest_

* * *

"If Jackson doesn't know what he's doing, then he probably doesn't know that someone's controlling him." Allison said into the phone.

She had it on her desk and we were both standing over it. Allison had called Scott after Lydia and I finished translating the bestiary. Scott had filled us in on what was happening; Jackson had gone to the cops, saying that Scott and Stiles had kidnapped him.

"Or he doesn't remember." Scott's voice came over the phone, "What if it's the same kinda thing that happened with Lydia when she took off from the hospital?" He continued.

"He'd have to forget everything." Allison replied, crossing her arms.

"The murder, washing off the blood." Stiles' voice piped up as he explained. "He did have help with one thing, though. The video. Someone else helped him forget that."

"Whoever's controlling him." Scott agreed.

"Are you sure Jackson has no clue about any of this?" Allison asked, her voice full of skepticism.

"He still thinks he's becoming a werewolf and him being with Lydia delayed the whole thing." Stiles sighed.

"So do we try to convince him he's not?" Allison asked.

"Yeah," Scott confirmed, "If it helps us find out who's controlling him." Scott said.

"Think he'll talk to us after what we did?" I asked, biting the inside of my lip.

"What? Yeah, it's to us. He'll talk to us." Stiles sounded nonchalant about the whole thing. "Right?" He asked after a beat. There was pause.

"Gotta go." Scott hurriedly said before ending the call. I sighed and rolled back on my heels, looking around Allison's room.

"So we just wait." I said, sighing again.

"Well, I have homework." Allison said, going over to her bag.

"I'm gonna try and translate some more of this." I said, sitting back down in front of the computer. I started reading all about the kanima, jotting down notes as I went along.

* * *

The next day, I followed Allison into the library. She had the tablet on her with the notes from what I translated after Lydia left. I glanced over my shoulder to see one of the security cameras following us as we went. Allison went into the third aisle, I followed. I watched her slip the tablet through one of the shelves, handing it over to Scott and Stiles, who were on the other side.

"That's everything Lydia can translate. And trust me she's very confused." Allison whispered.

"So what did you tell her?" Scott asked, looking through the books.

"That we were part of an online gaming community that battles mythical creatures." I said, picking at my nails.

"I am part of an online gaming community that battles mythical creatures." Stiles seriously said. I looked up and through the shelf at him,

"That's-uh-great." I said, giving him a small smile. Stiles stared at me.

"Does it say how to find out who's controlling it?" Scott asked.

"Not really. But Stiles was right about the murderers." Allison said.

"Yes!" Stiles fist pumped.

"It's calls the kanima a weapon of vengeance." Allison said.

"There's a story that talks about a priest that uses it to execute murderers in his village." I said, peeking through the books.

"Maybe it's not all that bad." Stiles said.

"Until the bond became so strong that it killed whoever he wanted it to." I explained, reaching up to take a book off of the shelf.

"All bad, all very very bad." Stiles gaped at me. I shrugged.

"The kanima's actually supposed to be a werewolf, but it can't until-" Allison stopped as someone walked down the aisle.

"Until it clears it's past." Scott finished.

"Well if that means Jackson needs a few 1,000 hours of therapy, I could've told you that myself." Stiles said.

"What if it has something to do with his parents?" Allison asked, "His _real_ parents."

I glanced up at that. Jackson was _adopted_?

"Does anyone know what actually happened to them?" Scott asked.

"Lydia might." Stiles realized.

"What if she doesn't?" Scott asked.

"Well, he doesn't have a restraining order against me so I'll talk to him myself." Allison said, looking at me.

"What do I do?" Scott asked.

"You have a makeup exam." Allison said, giving him a look. Scott groaned and looked at Stiles who nodded in agreement.

"Promise me." Allison said, sticking her hand through the shelf. The two of them held hands as Scott made her promise she would run if he tried anything.

"Like?" Allison asked.

"Anything weird, bizarre-" Scott was cut off as Stiles stuck his head through the shelf.

"Anything evil." He clarified. I rolled my eyes and pushed his head back.

"Ah-Ow." Stiles stumbled as he regained his balance on the other side. Allison nodded at the boys before walking out of the library.

"Come on, Stilinski. Let's find Lydia." I said, indicating with my head.

Stiles nodded and patted Scott's shoulder as he walked out of the aisle. I went out the other aisle, my black, spiked patent-leather flats padding against the carpet. I had paired them with a navy silky skirt that had my Ramones scoop -neck band shirt tucked into it, cinched with a black belt.

* * *

We caught up with Lydia as she was walking down the hall to her class. Stiles asked her if she knew anything to which Lydia responded with, "I'm not supposed to tell anyone."

"_Come on_, anyone who ever says "I'm not supposed to tell anyone" is always dying to tell someone." I groaned out, tipping my head back as we walked.

"So tell us!" Stiles burst out.

"Why do you wanna know?" Lydia asked, tilting her head to the side.

"I can't tell you that." Stiles said.

"Then I'm not telling you." Lydia simply said.

"But you are telling me that could tell me something if you wanted to tell me?" Stiles lamely finished. I stared at him. He was really bad at this.

"Was that a question?" Lydia asked.

"It felt like a question." Stiles sighed.

"Well, tell me if this feels like an answer." Lydia paused, "_No_." And with that she flounced away.

"Lydia! Lydia, come on! Ly-wait!" Stiles went after the red-head. He took another step and I saw Blondie fly out of nowhere, slamming Stiles back into a wall.

"Oh shit." I mumbled, hiking up my bag and starting over to the two of them.

"Ah, ah, hey, Erica." Stiles was saying.

"Why are you asking Lydia about Jackson's real parents?" Erica asked, giving him a sweet smile.

"Why are you bringing out the claws on camera?" Stiles asked, motioning to the camera directly in the corner. Erica looked over her shoulder and faltered, backing up, "That's right. You wanna play Catwoman? I'll be your Batman." Stiles said, pulling down his shirt and brushing himself off. I pulled down my lips. Had to give him props for keeping cool under pressure.

"C'mon." He said, nodding to me. I turned and the two of us started up the stairs.

"If you're wondering about Jackson's real parents, they're about half a mile from here." Erica stopped us, "In Beacon Hills Cemetery." She smirked at us. Oh, this bitch was tiring. She turned away from us and sauntered down the hall. Stiles and I shared a look before clambering after her.

"Do you know how they died?" Stiles asked as we walked behind Blondie.

"Maybe. If you tell me why you're so interested." She smirked, not looking at us as she walked.

"Um—" Stiles stuttered, trying to come up with a lie.

"It's him, isn't it?" Erica realized, stopping in the hall.

"What? Who? Him who?" Stiles flubbed.

"The test didn't work, but it's still him. It's Jackson." Erica laughed to herself and started walking again. Stiles and I shared another _oh shit_ look before walking after her.

"You can't tell Derek, okay? There's a lot more to this that you don't know about." Stiles said as we went after Erica.

"And just because you got the Alpha bite makeover doesn't give you a license to go around destroying people." I said, waving my hand in the air.

"Why not?" Erica asked, whirling around, "That's all anybody ever used to do to me. I used to have the worst crush in the world on you." Erica said, leaning forward, closer to Stiles. I glanced at him as Stiles paled.

"Yeah, you, Stiles. And you never _once_ even noticed me." She said softly. I pulled my lips in and looked down to see a puddle forming underneath the door of the locker room.

"Exactly how you're not noticing me right now." Erica sighed out.

And then the door burst open. Scott came flying out, hitting the wall behind him. Stiles instinctively put his arm out in front of me as Jackson stalked out wearing nothing but a pair of shorts. He grabbed Scott, ready to punch him, when Erica grabbed him, pushing him off of Scott. I pushed by Stiles and went over to Scott, who was getting ready to get back up. He went to go after Jackson, but I grabbed his arm.

"Scott!" I yelled at him, pulling him back. "Scott, stop!" I grumbled and then I wrapped my arm around his neck, pushing him down.

"Goddamnit." I sighed out, still holding onto Scott as Erica held onto Jackson.

"Hey! Enough! Enough." Harris came running in. Allison tenderly stepped out of the locker room. I raised an eyebrow at her. She pulled her lips in and looked at the ground.

"What do you idiots think you're doing?" Scott was heavily breathing as Harris looked around as the group, "Mr. McCall, you wanna explain yourself?" Scott didn't say anything.

"You dropped this." I heard a voice say. I turned and saw Matt handing Allison the tablet, but Harris grabbed it.

"You and you…actually all of you. Detention. Three o'clock." Harris evilly said before handing the tablet over to Stiles. I groaned and let go of Scott. Fantastic.

* * *

Three o'clock rolled around way too quickly and I found myself shuffling into the library with the others. I sat down next to Jackson and across from Allison. Matt sat down next to Allison. I inwardly groaned as Jackson piped up, "I can't be near these tools. I have a restraining order."

"Against all of these tools?" Harris asked.

"No, just us tools." Stiles whirled his finger in the air, indicating him and Scott.

"Fine. You two, over there." Harris pointed to the table at the far end of the library.

I watched Scott and Stiles go over to the other table. I slumped down and pulled my notebook out from my bag, doodling in it for a bit. Then Jackson winced. I looked over at him, brow furrowing. He winced again and put his hand to his temple.

"You okay?" I cautiously asked.

"Just a headache." He mumbled back, pushing out of his seat and going out of the room.

Harris followed after him, ordering all of us to stay seated. Of course, as soon as the door shut, Stiles and Scott went over to Erica's table. I straightened up in my seat and leaned my elbows on the table. I slumped down on one and scrolled on my phone, trying not to die from boredom.

Jackson came back a few minutes later and settled into his seat. I glanced at him, but he just rubbed his nose and pulled out a textbook. The intercom buzzed on and I heard a voice call Scott to the office. All of us watched him go. Watching _paint_ dry was more exciting than this. I blew out a breath and put my head on the table.

* * *

A familiar sound of a zipper being closed, made me look up. Harris swung his bag over his shoulder and smiled at us, "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm leaving, but you all have to stay until these books are put back. Enjoy your evening." He said evilly before walking out the doors. I narrowed my eyes at him and stood up out of my chair, going over to the carts.

"So it means that he was born after his mom died, by c-section." Stiles explained as we stacked the books.

"They had to pull him out of her dead body." I realized, making a face. Allison grimaced.

"So was it an accident or not?" Allison asked.

"The report is inclusive." Stiles shrugged. I hugged a book to my chest.

"But his parents could've been murdered?" Scott asked.

"Well, if they were it falls in line with the kanima myth." I said, leaning on the bookshelf.

"But for Jackson or the person controlling him?" Allison asked, looking at me.

"We have to talk to him. We have to tell him." Scott said, moving away.

"He's not going to listen!" Allison hissed out, but Scott had already left.

The lights flickered above us. I glanced up and looked back at Allison's whose eyes were wide.

Something barreled over us and I heard a roar. Glass shattered around us as the windows broke. I covered my head and crouched down next to the books. I felt Stiles slam into me, wrapping his arms around me as he pulled me to the ground. Stiles protectively shielded me from the falling debris as the room shook. There were books falling all over the place and I heard things breaking. Stiles had his arms over my head, so I couldn't exactly look up. Scott roared and went for Jackson. The two of them battled it out for a minute before Scott retreated, coming into the aisle and hiding with us. All of us peered out to watch as a half-Jackson, half-kanima wrote a message on the board. It said, _STAY OUT OF MY WAY OR I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU_.

And with that, Jackson barreled out of the room, crashing through a window. And the room fell silent. I carefully got to my feet and went out into the opening. The lights were flickering, books were all over the place along with some glass.

"Woah. Woah! Hey! Hey!" Stiles started shouting. He ran into the aisle where Blondie was convulsing. I went with him, crouching down next to her as she flinched

"I think she's having a seizure." Stiles said, looking up at Scott as Erica thrashed against him.

"Matt's alive." Allison's voice came through the neighboring bookshelf.

"We need to get her to a hospital." Stiles said, still holding onto Erica.

"D-Derek." Erica stuttered out, "He'll know what to d-do." She looked up at Stiles, who brushed a piece of hair from her face.

"Okay, we'll get you to Derek." Stiles agreed, "Scott?"

"Go. I'll take Matt to the hospital." Allison nodded through the opening. Scott got up and went over to Allison, ignoring Stiles' protests.

"I'm not leaving you here." He said.

"Stiles can't carry Erica by himself. Go, I'll be fine." Allison fixed him with a stare. Scott sighed but complied. Stiles slipped Erica into Scott's arms and ran out. I looked around before pushing myself up and running after Stiles and Scott. A chance to see Derek? Why the hell not.

* * *

"Hold her head up!" Derek commanded, laying Erica on the ground. Stiles followed his orders and took Erica's head in his hands.

"Is she dying!?" Stiles asked, frantically as Erica's breathing slowed.

"She might be." Derek truthfully said, staring at the beta. Her eyes were filling with tears. Derek grabbed her wrist, "This is gonna hurt." He gritted his teeth before twisting it to the side. Erica's scream pierced the air as her wrist was torn. Stiles cringed from the sound. I put my hand to my mouth in horror as Scott took in a breath. That was rough.

"You broke her arm!?" Stiles cried out in disbelief. Erica cried, tears streaming down her face, Scott covered his mouth with his hand.

"It'll trigger the healing process. I still have to get the venom out though." Derek frantically said. Erica heaved a sob and a shudder went through her body. Derek gripped her arm, "This is where it's really gonna hurt." He said, his face full of sorrow.

He squeezed Erica's arm with such force that the skin broke, spouting blood. Erica's cries of pain only made it worse for. She wrenched this way and that as the blood dripped onto the floor. I made a face in disgust as she cried. This was ridiculous. Tears were streaming down Erica's face as the venom continued to drip from her body. She slumped down against Stiles' chest and looked up at him, chest heaving, cheeks stained with tears.

"Stiles." She breathed out as Stiles brushed a piece of hair off of her face. "You make a good Batman." She joked. Stiles sighed and let out a soft chuckle, looking at me.

* * *

"I need to talk to him." I said as Stiles and I sat in the abandoned train car. Erica had passed out and Scott had gone to talk to Derek.

"What are you going to say? _Hey, you're my father_." Stiles said, waving his hands in the air.

"Uh, yeah." I said as if Stiles were an idiot. Stiles stared at me.

"And what do you think's gonna happen after? He's gonna hug you?"

"I don't know." I let out an exasperated sigh. "But I'm going to tell him." I stood up and looked at Stiles.

"Any last minute advice?" I asked.

"Nope." Stiles popped the 'p.' I rolled my eyes and stepped out of the subway car. Derek's back was to me as I slowly walked up to him.

"So do you want to tell me who you are? Or…" Derek trailed off, turning around.

"My mom used to call me 'the aftermath of that mistake.'" I said, making quotes with my fingers, "Don't know if that helps."

"Actually it doesn't. But thanks for the story." Derek said, giving me a tight smile.

"Maybe a name." I paused, "Does _Kate Argent_ ring a bell?" Derek looked up at me. I pulled my lips in for a moment before opening my mouth and softly saying,

"I'm your daughter."

* * *

**A/N: Shoutouts to Kalou, MessintheMirror, poppyland, krenee321, and xXbriannaXx**


	8. Chapter 8

_chapter song: elephants / we the committee_

* * *

Derek stared at me. And then my phone buzzed. Of course. Perfect freaking timing Allison. Sighing, I placed the phone to my ear and turned away from Derek.

"_What_?" I asked.

"I need you to get to the hospital. My dad…he wants to ask us stuff."

"Like an interrogation?" I asked into the phone. Allison didn't answer, "Give me ten minutes." I sighed and hung up.

"Okay, so as much as I'd _love_ to continue this father-daughter reunion thing. I have to go. But this was nice." I said, motioning with my hands in between the space that was left in between Derek and me.

I turned away from him and hurried back into the subway car, telling Stiles he had to take me to the hospital _right now_. He quickly agreed and we left Derek standing in the middle of the subway station looking like a deer caught in headlights.

Stiles didn't talk to me the entire drive to the hospital. I just stared out the window. I didn't even know what happened. I didn't know what I was expecting. Was I just thinking that everything would magically get better and all the pieces would fall into place after I told him? Of course I did. And silly me for thinking so. I was taught that nothing ever worked out how you wanted it. And now I was stuck. It was only when he pulled up to the hospital entrance that he opened his mouth.

"So how'd it go?" He asked.

"Don't talk to me, Stilinski." I replied back.

"Ah." Was all he said. I paused and shoved my hand through my hair. Then I opened my mouth.

"Do you know how hard it is to have your own mother hate you?" I softly asked.

"Uh, no, she's actually dead, so…" Stiles awkwardly trailed off.

"Birds of a feather, right?" I asked, almost desperate, looking at Stiles. Stiles let out a soft laugh.

"Yeah." He scrubbed his head and sighed. "You okay?"

"No, I'm _so far_ from being okay." I gave a desperate laugh.

"Okay. Well, I'm here." Stiles said, nodding at me. I gave him a small smile.

"Thanks." I looked out the window, "I should go." I looked back at him.

"Okay." Stiles said, nodding.

"Okay." I gave him a small smile and pushed open the Jeep.

* * *

"This one, Sean." Uncle Chris pointed to a covered body as we walked into the morgue, "Sean was killed by this thing Gerard says is a kind of shapeshifter. It hasn't been around for centuries."

"The thing you shot outside the club the other night." I said, crossing my arms, "South American legend we know of calls it the kanima." Uncle Chris nodded at me and went to the next body.

"This one, Jessica. She was smothered to death after giving birth. The police think it was done by someone else. We think it's a person who's controlling this other shapeshifter. That means two killers. One human, one not." Uncle Chris paused as Allison and I stood in front of him. The morgue was dank and cold. Plus it smelled like death. I was not about that life.

"You know, the question I had after Gerard first told me about our family "why us?" He quoted me Winston Churchill."

"The price of greatness is responsibility." I murmured. Mom had said the same thing to me when I turned thirteen. Uncle Chris glanced at me with a proud look. He nodded once.

"Personally, I think it's more about knowledge. But we know the truth. We know about the world. That makes us responsible for a young couple, their newborn daughter, anyone that doesn't have the power to defend themselves. Are you starting to get it?" Uncle Chris asked, stepping closer to us.

"I get that this isn't a lecture." Allison said, looking up, "It's an interrogation." I looked at her. Way to use my word, cousin. Way to go.

"That depends on what you know." Uncle Chris continued, "Gerard showed me the library. Cameras didn't catch everything, but do you really think a little high school fight can explain that amount of damage? We know you're trying to protect your friends, but people are dying. A child was orphaned. What you know makes you responsible. It makes you responsible for this." And with that Uncle Chris pulled the cover off of the body of the woman. Allison looked away, but I held gaze with Uncle Chris.

"What do you want me to tell you?" Allison softly said.

"Anything you know. Anything that can lead us to answering the one question that might mean everything." Uncle Chris paused, "Who controls the kanima?"

* * *

"Hey, Stilinski!" I called as I hurried out of class the next day.

He was walking away from me. Ugh, I hated running in heels. I held my bag strap against the shoulder of my burgundy leather trimmed dress that I had paired with tapestry tights and lace up heels.

"Stilinski!" Stiles turned and looked at me.

"What's up?" He asked.

"I just wanted to, uhm, I don't know, like last night was really weird. And I was just—" I started, waving my hand in the air. I blew out a breath.

"Are you apologizing to me?" Stiles asked, pointing at himself.

"_What?_ _No."_ I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "No, I just wanted to say that I'm usually not that emotional." I waved my hand in the air.

"Okay." Stiles smirked at me.

"Wow! Okay, well. On that note, I'm gonna go." I said, swaying back.

"Hey, wait—"

"Yeah?" I asked, turning around.

"Are you going to this rave thing tonight?" Stiles asked.

"Uhm, I don't have a ticket…so I guess that's a no." I said, screwing my mouth to the side. Stiles faltered. I looked around myself and saw some kid with a yellow piece of paper in his hand.

"Is that a ticket?" I asked, pointing to the kid. Stiles nodded. "Stay here." I said, pointing at Stiles. Then I went up to the kid. This was gonna be rough.

"Glenn, right?" I sweetly asked. Glenn turned around and his eyebrows jumped.

"Hey, Carina." He said, coughing a bit. I leaned in closer to him.

"Hey, I was just wondering something." I whispered.

"Uh, yeah, sure—what—what is it?" Glenn stuttered out.

"I was just wondering if there was any way I could get that ticket off of you for the rave tonight." I whispered, making my voice soft, "You see, I really need it. And I would be willingly to do _anything_." I said.

"Anything?" Glenn's voice squeaked. I nodded and rested my hand on the side of his face.

"Come on, Glenn." I said, leaning closer.

And then I felt my lips touch his. His hands went to my butt. I cringed on the inside as Glenn kissed me. I moved my hands down my sides and plucked the yellow ticket from him. Then I spun out of his grasp and walked away from him without a word. I waved the ticket in Stiles' face as I walked past. Stiles was furiously blinking at me as I walked by.

"That was impressive." I heard him say as he realized I was walking away.

"I need to wash my mouth out with soap." I grimaced as I turned around and started walking backwards.

"Come on, Harley Quinn, let's go get you tested for STDs." Stiles joked, nodding down the hall. I rolled my eyes and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand.

* * *

"The party's in a warehouse just inside the industrial sector." Uncle Chris said later that night. We were in the basement, crowded around a small table. Allison was on the stairs. I was standing next to a table, while Grandpa was standing at the head of the table.

"Allison and Carina have learned that Jackson Whitmore will be there seeking his next target out of the crowd. Since we still have little clue as to just how strong he is, we need to be extremely cautious. When Allison has Jackson's location and has determined him to be at the optimal point where we can take him down, she'll signal me. "Optimal" meaning as far away from the crowd as possible. There will be no collateral damage tonight." Uncle Chris finished his speech and looked at the solemn room. Then he looked at Allison, "Go ahead." Allison glanced at me before stomping up the stairs.

"As willing a participant as she seems, your young protégée there also appears to be under the impression that we are planning a trap." Grandpa said, almost amused.

"I think she doesn't need to know any more than that." Uncle Chris seriously said.

"All right. Then, for the rest of us, let's be perfectly clear." Grandpa said, hands on the table, "You don't _trap_ a creature this dangerous." He paused, staring across the table at me, "You kill it."

* * *

I followed Uncle Chris as our group went around the back entrance to the building. You could hear the beat outside. I kinda felt bad. Stiles thought I was going to be in there. But I had something else to take care of. I had even dressed for the occasion; a melted floral scuba skater dress with sheer lux bow tights and a pair of nude flats. Except I had a gun in my hand and a knife strapped on the inside of my forearm.

"Derek." Uncle Chris said, "Back off." I stared at Derek who was standing with a hulking, dark skinned boy. He smirked at us.

"Back off? That-that's really all you've got? I got to be honest, Chris. I was really expecting more from the, uh, big, bad veteran werewolf hunter." Derek crossed his arms and looked to me. Uncle Chris chuckled.

"Okay, then. How about _didn't anyone ever tell you not to bring claws to a gunfight_?" And with that I clicked back my gun, aiming it at Derek's chest.

"Yeah, that one sounded pretty good." The other beta murmured.

And then all hell broke loose. I started firing along with the others as Derek and the other beta roared. Derek fought back, grabbing two of the Hunters and slamming them together. I shot at the other beta, the bullets going into him. He growled at me and lunged for me, but Uncle Chris stepped in front of me, jabbing him with a cattle prod. I fumed and clicked back the gun, only to realize there were no more bullets left. I dropped the gun and pulled out my knife, twirling it around my finger. The beta was back on his feet and he ran at me. I dodged him, getting a few jabs in here and there. Nothing was working. He wasn't slowing down. He was huge. He grabbed me and tossed me to the ground. My knees scrapped against the concrete as I rolled over onto my back.

"Fuck!" I coughed out, as dust blew up around me. The beta snarled at me as he stood above me.

"Don't hurt her!" I heard Derek yell out.

My face scratched against the dirt as I frantically turned to look at him. I was on my back so he looked tilted. He was standing with his hand out to the beta. Another round of gunshots went off. Derek roared again and then everything was silent.

"Are you okay?" Derek asked, jogging over to me.

He stood above me, hand outstretched. My arms were splayed out above my head. I looked at him in disgust before getting up by myself, pushing past his helping hand.

"Boyd, get out of here. I have to go get Scott." Derek ordered his beta.

Boyd gave me an evil look before running off. I made a face at him as he ran past. Then it was just Derek and me. We stared at each other for a moment before Derek jogged off in the other direction. I groaned and followed him.

He skidded to a stop next to Stiles, who was cheering to himself.

"Do you see that? It worked! I actually did something!" Stiles cheered, motioning to the two werewolves stuck behind a ring of mountain ash.

"Scott?" Derek furrowed his brow.

"What?" I asked, turning to him.

"Break it." Derek responded, hitting Stiles on the shoulder.

"What? No way." Stiles scoffed.

"Scott's dying!" Derek emphasized.

"Okay, what? How do you know that?" Stiles held up his hand.

"Oh, my God, Stiles, I just know! Break it!" Derek demanded. Stiles looked at Derek before crouching over the barrier and waving his hands over the dust, expelling the seal. Derek ran past him, patting Stiles on the shoulder before running inside.

"Why are you all dirty?" Stiles asked, whipping his head to look at me.

"I don't really have a comeback for that one." I said, shrugging.

"I think this is a first. I need to document this." Stiles grinned at me as he dug his phone out of his pocket.

"Stilinski, I swear to God, if you take a picture of me—" I started, walking towards him, hand in the air. Stiles scuttled back, laughing as he took pictures.

"Come on, Carina. A nice one? For me?" He asked, fake pouting. I sighed.

"Fine." I huffed out. I crossed my arms and gave him a death stare as he got the picture.

"Let me see it." I said, hand out.

"No, you'll delete it." Stiles said, shoving his phone back into his pocket.

"Stilinski." I stomped my foot, hand on hip. "Let me see it."

"Wow, you are actually five years old." Stiles said, stepping away from me. I groaned.

"I will _forcefully_ take the phone from you." I threatened, stepping closer to him. He stuck his tongue out at me. I narrowed my eyes.

"Okay, well if you two are done _flirting_—" I looked over to see Isaac and Erica awkwardly standing there. "We should probably figure out where Jackson went."

I opened my mouth to say that we were flirting, but a siren cut me off. I looked at Stiles, who paled. Then I looked back to the two betas. They looked at each other before taking off. I looked back at Stiles before clambering into his Jeep.

"Come on, come on, come on." I patted the dash as he got inside and started the Jeep. He quickly reversed and spun around, speeding down the street.

* * *

"Is there any way I could stay at your house tonight?" I softly asked as Stiles drove down the street-light illuminated road. Stiles looked at me, "It's just that…after what Uncle Chris saw tonight…he's gonna want to ask me questions and I just…and my knees are all banged up…" I trailed off.

"No, yeah, I understand." Stiles nodded, "Ah, that should be fine."

I followed Stiles into his house where he led me to the couch. "Here, I'll get some ice for your knees." He said, hurrying into the kitchen

"Is your dad up?" I whispered as he came back.

"Uh, I don't know." Stiles said, blinking fast. He pressed the ice packs to my knees.

"What's going on here?" Another voice asked. Stiles and I both looked up to see Sheriff Stilinski standing in plain clothes eating a bowl of cereal.

"Uh, hey, Dad." Stiles' voice cracked. "This is Carina."

"Hi, Sheriff." I quietly said, raising a hand and giving a small smile.

"So you're the Carina Stiles always talks about." I turned to Stiles, a slight grin on my face.

"You talk about me?" I asked.

"Just about how insanely annoying you are." Stiles muttered back. I smirked at him.

"What happened?" Stiles' father asked, pointing to the ice packs with his spoon.

"Uh—"

"We were at a dance thing and I just tripped and banged up my knees, but it's okay." I filled in for Stiles, "Stiles is taking care of me." I said, nodding.

"Well, that's good. Ice is a good start. I'll be right back." Mr. Stilinski put down his cereal bowl and went into the kitchen, coming back a few moments later with some Neosporin.

"Is it all right if Carina stays the night?" Stiles asked, squinting up at his dad.

"Are your aunt and uncle okay with it?" The Sheriff asked.

"Uh, yeah." I lied, nodding at him.

"Okay. All right. Then Stiles, let her take the bed and you take the couch." Mr. Stilinski said, waving his spoon in between us. Stiles nodded and Mr. Stilinski nodded back.

"Night, Dad." Stiles said.

"It was nice meeting you." Mr. Stilinski said. I gave him another smile and he walked out of the living room. Stiles looked at me with a slight grin.

"What?" I asked.

"That was the first time you called me Stiles." He said, patting right above my knee. I closed my eyes and slightly shook my head.

"And you are ridiculous." I whispered.

* * *

"So your dad's the Sheriff?" I asked as I walked around Stiles' room. He was in his closet, getting me a shirt. I took notice of everything. The All Time Low poster on his wall, the snowboarding detail, the bookshelf that was lined with the classics. His computer with papers strewn around it. I crossed my arms over my chest as I went up to the night stand. There was a photo in a frame. A young Stiles, about five, smiled back at me. His mom and dad were grinning widely behind him as Stiles held up his ice cream cone that was dripping.

"Uh, was. He kinda got….fired." Stiles finished. I turned around to look at him.

"Really?"

"The council didn't like that I was helping out on some of the cases." Stiles explained, unhooking a flannel for me and handing it to me as he walked by.

I pulled my dress over my head and Stiles yelped out.

"Woah! Okay!" Stiles spun around, so his back was to me. I let out a soft laugh. I wasn't expecting that from him.

"Stiles?" I asked, looking at something on his dresser.

"Yeah?" Stiles asked, back still to me.

"Why do you have women's jewelry?" I asked. I went over to the dresser and picked up the bracelet and turned around to look at Stiles, an amused look on my face.

"Oh that's just some stuff I picked out for Lydia's birthday." Stiles flubbed, coming over to me. I smirked at him.

"Right, I forgot you were obsessed with her." I sighed and sat on his bed.

"Not _obsessed. _Just…it doesn't matter." Stiles trailed off. I watched him walk in front of me. I rolled over onto my back and pulled Stiles' covers over myself.

"All right. Well, goodnight." Stiles said, taking a step back.

"No, wait. Could you just…maybe sit here with me for a minute?" I softly asked, "Please?"

"Sure." Stiles said after a moment. He perched himself on the edge of the bed, looking over at me.

"You can come closer, I don't bite." I smirked at him as I propped myself on my elbow, hand on the side of my head. Stiles swallowed and moved closer to me.

"Can you tell me what happened to your mom? I asked. Stiles rolled his lips back and patted the bed.

"Uhm—"

"I mean, you don't have to." I hurriedly said, "I was just wondering."

"Oh, it's just, uhm, she was in the hospital for a while. She was pretty sick." Stiles coughed, "And I was eight when she died. And I was alone. My dad was out on a call. It hit me pretty bad. I had these…these like panic attacks for a while. I would wake up in the middle of night not being able to breath. It got so bad that I…I had to be held back in elementary school. And sometimes in the middle of the night, I get these flashbacks to when I was younger and she was still alive and it just hurts to wake up and not have her around. "

I didn't know what to say. Stiles had basically told me his life story right then. And now he was just looking down at his hands looking totally destroyed. I pulled my lips in and slid my hand across the comforter, taking his hand in mine.

"When's your birthday?" I finally asked, tangling my fingers in with his.

"April." Stiles automatically answered, "Yours?"

"September. It's usually the first day of school." I said, looking up at him. He chuckled.

"That's rough." Stiles laughed. Then we fell into a silence.

"I think…" I paused. Stiles looked down at me, "I think that you are going to be very good for me." I softly said, looking up at him. Stiles gave me a small smile and looked down at our hands.

* * *

**A/N: Shoutouts to poppyland, becca1130, MessintheMirror, and Bethisafan77! Please keep it up guys! xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

_chapter song: hurricane / MS MR_

I rolled over onto my side as I woke up in Stiles' bed. I could hear him typing away on his computer. I glanced at the clock, which read that it was little after nine. I felt a small smile spread across my face.

"What are you doing?" I asked, pushing off the bed and padding over to Stiles. I was still in his flannel and my shorts from last night.

"Uh, homework." Stiles absentmindly said.

"It's spring break." I furrowed my brow and leaned over his shoulder, hand on the desk. "And this is a yearbook."

"I know." Stiles said, flipping the page.

"So what are you doing?"

"It just doesn't make sense." He whispered out, "Harris was brought in for questioning, but not all the murders line up. The girl at the rave? She wasn't in his class."

"I thought you hated him." I mused.

"No, he hates me." Stiles corrected me, "And, you know, if he'd killed them all, then yeah, lock the psycho up. But there's something missing. There's gotta be something missing." He went back to the yearbook. I screwed my mouth to side as I scanned the page of the yearbook he was on.

"You don't have to solve this, you know." I said. Stiles glanced up at me.

"I have to do something." He seriously said. I looked up at him for a moment before glancing back down at the yearbook.

"Hey, wait." I put my hand on top of his, "Look at the swim team."

"The coach." Stiles realized, "It's Isaac's dad." I stared at the 2006 swim team.

* * *

I rapped my knuckles on Allison's door later that morning. She looked up from her work and gave me a knowing smile. I leaned my side on the doorframe and crossed my arms.

"Where were _you_ all night?" Allison asked, leaning back on her chair.

"Ah, I _may_ have stayed over Stilinski's last night." I squinted and tilted my head to the side. Allison's smile spread across her face.

"_What_?" She almost shrieked.

"Nothing happened!" I put my hands up, "I just slept in his bed." I nonchalantly said.

"Did you want something to happen?" Allison asked, raising an eyebrow. I scoffed.

"_No_. Yeah, no. He doesn't like me like that." I pushed off the doorframe and went into Allison's room, folding myself on her bed.

"Why do you think that?" Allison asked, resting her chin on her hand as she looked at me.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe cause he has a kajbillion birthday presents for Lydia." I rolled my head back and looked at Allison.

"I think he's tearing down your walls." Allison mused. I scoffed.

"Yeah, whatever." I rolled my eyes, "Nothing's gonna happen."

"Why are you so negative about this?" Allison asked.

"Cause it's too good to be true. And he loves—" I stopped as the devil herself flounced into the room.

"Clear your schedule." She shook the bags, "This could take a while."

"How many outfits do you plan on wearing tonight?" Allison asked, laughing to herself as Lydia set the bags on the bed. I rolled off it and pulled Stiles' flannel sleeves over my hands.

"It's my birthday party. I'm thinking host dress, evening dress, then, mm, after-hours casual." Lydia responded.

"I noticed that you didn't send out any invites." Allison started. Lydia didn't look up.

"It's the biggest party of the year, Allison. Everyone knows." Lydia said as if Allison was stupid.

"I was wondering if maybe this year things, you know, might be different." Allison said, eyes wider.

"Why would anything be different?" Lydia asked, laying out the dresses.

"Just 'cause things have been off lately. Things and people. Like Jackson." Allison finally blurted out. I bit my nail.

"What do you care about Jackson?" Lydia asked.

"Do you know if he's coming tonight?" Allison vaguely asked.

"Everyone's coming." Lydia said as if Allison were dumb.

"Tonight?" I asked, looking at Allison.

"Uh, Lydia's birthday party." Allison explained, waving her hand between the two of us.

"This one's American rag." Lydia said, holding up a dress. "Mm, I love it." Lydia nodded in approval. "For me, not you." She added.

"Right." Allison clicked her mouth.

"This one's Material Girl." Lydia continued, "It's for you." She held it out to Allison. I heard a knock on the door and turned to see Aunt Victoria standing in the doorway. Her face was pale and she was rubbing her shoulder.

"Mrs. Argent." Lydia chirped, "What do you think of this one?" She asked, holding up a blue dress..

"Oh, it's lovely. Allison, uh, can I grab you for a moment to talk? Just the two of us." She pressed.

"Um, can we do it later?" Allison replied.

"Actually, uh, to be honest, sooner would be would be better."

"Party's at ten." Lydia chirped, holding out a dress to me.

"Um, will you be around before then?" Aunt Victoria painfully asked.

"I think so." Allison said, annoyed at her mom.

"You think so."

"I don't know." Allison barked out, and then shrugged. Aunt Victoria nodded and gave a small smile before exiting the room.

"You like it?" Lydia asked me.

"Yeah, no, I do." I nodded, looking down at the dress.

"Happy Birthday." Allison said, nudging Lydia.

"Oh, thank you. I actually appreciate that." Lydia warmly smiled at us as we went back to choosing our dresses.

* * *

This party was a complete bust. No one was here. Sighing, I turned to Allison, tapping the drink in my hand. She blew out a breath and glanced around.

"Hey, there's Scott and Stiles." Allison said, nudging me.

I sighed and followed her up the steps to meet up with the boys. I felt Stiles' eyes on me as he took in the tiger patterned dress down to the leather heels, then back up to the gold tone beaded earrings. His eyes flicked up to my hair, which was down, a braided hairband cutting across the top of my head. I smirked at him as Allison and Scott talked.

"She's completely ignored Stiles the past ten years." Scott said, nudging Stiles. Stiles looked at Scott, then back at me.

"I prefer to think of it as me not having been on her radar yet." Stiles said, waving his hand in the air.

"We don't owe her a party." Scott shook his head.

"What about the chance to get back to normal?" Allison said, crossing her arms.

"Normal?" I asked.

"She wouldn't be the town wack job if it wasn't for us." Allison pointed out.

"I guess I could use my co-captain status to get the lacrosse team here." Scott sighed and dug his phone out of his pocket.

"Yeah, I also know some people who can get this thing going." Stiles nodded, "Like, really going."

"Who?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"I met them the other night. Let's just say they know how to party." Stiles nodded and dug his phone out of his pocket.

* * *

Stiles was right. He did know people who knew how to party. An hour later, the party was in full swing. I had a drink in my hand and was talking with Allison. She kept glancing over to where Stiles and Scott were sitting on the other side of the pool.

"You need to stop looking over there." I said.

"What? I'm not—I'm not—" I raised an eyebrow, "Fine. It's just that-Shouldn't he say something?"

"Well, yeah. He's a guy. He's supposed to apologize first. But it's also the full moon." I said, raising my glass towards the sky, "So I don't know how well that's gonna work."

"He told me to stay out of the way." Allison quietly said, "I thought I was helping, but—"

"He's just a stupid werewolf, Allison." I sighed and looked into my glass, "I say you move on." I looked up at my cousin. She swallowed and looked away from me.

"I'll be right back." She said, noticing something from over my shoulder. She walked past me and I turned to see her walking up to the stalker kid from the funeral. Ugh, he was everywhere. Rolling back on my heels, I went over to Stiles, who was blinking rapidly.

"Are you okay?" I asked, arching an eyebrow. Stiles frantically looked at me.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." He wiped the underneath of his eye.

"Were you _crying_?" I asked. Stiles stared at me. His jaw clicked and then he pushed by me.

"Stilinski! C'mon, I didn't mean—" I sighed, "Dammit." I stomped my foot in frustration and turned back around. Blowing out a breath, I set my glass down and went inside. I needed to pee.

* * *

I climbed the stairs, then stopped. I squinted as I saw someone standing at the end of the hall. There was no one else around. I took a step closer, realizing that the figure was actually me. I glanced around. There was no one else. The other me smirked at me as she stepped closer.

"Look at you." She sneered, "I can't believe it. A full moon and you're _here_. Partying with the enemy."

"What?" I whispered out.

"I can't believe it. You meet a boy and all of a sudden all of you think it's okay to let those _mutts_ roam free?"

"I don't—"

"Don't you remember what they did?" She hissed out, still walking closer to me. I took a step back.

"I'm not partying with the enemy."

"You're going soft." The other me pouted, "Mom would be so disappointed." I just stared at her. This couldn't be real.

"It's your fault she died!" She shouted, "Your fault!" I flinched back at the shout and pulled my lips in, "You're pathetic. You're a pathetic _crossbreed_." And then she raised a gun at me. "And you have no idea how long I've been waiting to do this."

I heard the shot fire, felt the bullet lodge itself into my gut. I pressed my hands over it and gasped in pain, looking down. Then I felt someone slam into me. The world spun. I took my hands off of my dress and saw there was no bloodstain. I looked up; the other me was gone. People were in her place. People were dancing and drinking. I frantically looked around only to see Allison hurrying down the stairs.

"Allison!" I shouted, going after her.

"Allison! What happened?" I grabbed her elbow and yanked her back. She was crying.

"I don't—I don't know. My dad called and—it's my mom." She cried out, voice breaking.

"Okay. Give me your keys. I'll drive. Where are they?" I asked, tugging the keys out of her hand.

"The hospital." Allison hiccupped out.

"Okay. Come on." I said, nodding and guiding her out of Lydia's house.

"Carina!" Stiles got my attention as we got to the front door. I turned around and look at him coming through the foyer.

"I'll meet you in the car." I nodded at Allison and gently nudged her towards the door.

"What?" I asked, turning back to Stiles.

"Is everything okay?" He asked, motioning to where Allison was standing moments before.

"No." I shook my head, "I don't know what happened." Stiles didn't say anything, "I have to go." I said, thumbing over my shoulder.

Stiles nodded and shoved his hands into his pockets. I looked at him for a moment before turning around and hurrying out of the house, getting into the car and driving towards the hospital.

* * *

The elevator was moving too slowly. Allison wiped the under of her eyes as the doors finally opened. I looked up to see Uncle Chris standing there, waiting for us. He looked somber and then he looked away from Allison. I looked over his shoulder to see a body covered by a white sheet. Then I realized Aunt Victoria wasn't there. My stomach dropped as I put two and two together.

"No." Allison's voice shook, "No, Dad, no." She stepped up to her father, "If this is some sort of joke-some sort of sick training-you better tell me!" She shouted as her father wrapped his arms around her. I watched my cousin dissolve into tears before me, "You better tell me!" She cried out, voice breaking.

"I'm so sorry." Uncle Chris said, rubbing the back of his daughter's head. I pulled in my lips and backed up to the wall, sliding down it as I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"What happened?!" Allison's voice was raw as she shook against her father's grip.

"Shh, sweetie." Uncle Chris tried to console her.

"What happened?!" Allison cried out.

I rubbed my hand over my mouth as a sob escaped, "Oh my God!" I sobbed out.

Another person was gone. Allison's mom was _dead_. My aunt. This wasn't happening. Not again. I pushed myself back up the wall and went over to the window where Aunt Victoria's body was covered by a white sheet. I placed my hand to the glass. I didn't know what happened. I didn't know anything. All I knew was how Allison was feeling. And I needed to do something about that. I turned around and looked at my cousin. She was still crying against Uncle Chris' shoulder. I went over to them. Uncle Chris opened up his other arm and wrapped it around me. I was pressed against Allison. I grabbed her hand and squeezed, giving her a sad smile. That was all I could do. All I could think of doing. It was just the three of us, standing there in the middle of the hospital as others bustled around us, unaware of what had just happened.

* * *

**A/N: Shoutouts to MessintheMirror, poppyland, Bethisafan77, krenee321, Ilovechocolate787 (yes! I'm so happy you got that!) winchestergirlx, and xXBriannaXx! Keep it up guys! xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

_chapter song: gentle folks / hunter hunted_

* * *

"Sweetheart." Grandpa knocked on Allison's door. Allison didn't look up. We were home from the hospital. I had been sitting with Allison on her bed for the past hour. She hadn't said anything and neither had I.

"I don't wanna talk." Allison's voice was still raw from all the crying.

"I understand. I'm not sure if there's anything I can say. I won't pretend to know what you're going through."

"Then leave." I said, looking up at Grandpa.

"Of course." Grandpa paused and stood in front of the bed, "I just wanted to give you something from your mother. Partly because I couldn't help noticing that things have been kind of difficult between you two. But it can wait." Grandpa tapped the small envelope in his hand and turned away.

"What? What is it?" Allison asked, playing with the blanket.

"No, really, sweetheart, it can wait. You get some rest."

"What is it?" Allison asked. Grandpa sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"As you know, your mother wrote a suicide note to explain away our difficult situation to the police. She wrote this note to explain it to you. If I give this to you, you have to destroy it immediately. You burn it. You promise?"

"Yes." Allison whispered out.

"I want you to know she asked me to read it. I told her I shouldn't, that it was private between the two of you. But she wanted my thoughts. As I said before, I don't know what you're going through. I wasn't close to my own mother. But reading this made me sorry I hadn't tried to be. Because if this were my mother, if these words were written for me, I don't know how I could sit still until someone paid for her death. Any pity I'd have for Derek and his pack would be burned on by a white-hot desire for retribution, or a kind of blood and destruction that would have Derek and his wolves howling not for mercy, but for their own sweet deaths." Grandpa finished his speech. I felt my eyes grow wide as I stared at the envelope in his outstretched hand. Allison took it and Grandpa left the room. I moved off the bed to leave her alone, but Allison stopped me.

"Wait." She said, voice hoarse. "Can you just—please." She said, staring at me.

I nodded and sat back down on the bed. Allison ripped open the envelope and started reading. The letter went into detail about what happened. Derek had bit Aunt Victoria. He had bit her and she had to kill herself. I put my hand over my mouth and got off the bed, letting Allison finish the letter by herself. Derek had bit someone without their allowance. I crossed my arms over my chest as Allison struck a match.

Turning, I watched my cousin's face harden as the paper burned in her fingers. She dropped it into the trashcan and stood above her desk for a moment. Then with one swipe, she pushed everything on her desk into her trashcan. She grabbed the jewelry tree and ripped all the necklaces off, throwing them in the trashcan. I watched as she stalked around her room, ripping down her pictures and pushing everything off her dresser. The smash of something glass made me jump. Allison stalked over to her closet and pulled the doors open. She grabbed her black hoodie and whirled around. I stepped to the side as she ripped her shirt off, the buttons popping off. She let out a frustrated scream and fell into my arms. I instantly wrapped them around her small frame. Allison sobbed against my shirt.

Her phone buzzed a few moments later. Allison extracted herself from me and went over to it. Then her face hardened again. She grabbed her crossbow and arrow box. I watched her pull her hair up and then she showed me the text.

"Scott wouldn't text me. And he sure as hell wouldn't mention Derek." Allison said. I took the phone.

"Okay." I said, nodding at her. "You sure you want to do this?"

"Yes." Allison's jaw clicked. I nodded again.

* * *

"The sheriff's station?" Uncle Chris asked as we stood across from him.

"If Derek's really there, I doubt it's willingly." I said, crossing my arms.

"You think Jackson's there, too?" Uncle Chris asked.

"Maybe." Grandpa said, "Maybe him and the one controlling him."

"How many do they keep on in a night shift?" Grandpa asked.

"Since budget cuts, maybe four at the most. My guess would be they're either dead or paralyzed by now." Uncle Chris said, looking over a layout of the station.

"This might just be the confluence of events we've been hoping for." Grandpa had an amused smile on his face.

"Confluence or conflagration?" Uncle Chris asked.

"I'm open to both." Grandpa said, hands on the table.

"What do we do now?" Allison asked.

"Maybe you should tell us. That authority falls to you now." Grandpa said.

"_What?_" I almost shouted, "Are you out of your freakin' mind? What about me?" I asked, pointing to myself.

"Not at her age." Uncle Chris said. No one answered me. This was ridiculous. I was supposed to be the leader, not Allison.

"She's almost 18." Grandpa reminded Uncle Chris, "She knows there's a difference between revenge and retribution. Don't you, Allison? Make the decision from a vantage point of strategy over emotion, and we'll follow your lead." I clicked my jaw and looked to my cousin.

"I want Derek dead." Allison said, voice serious.

"What about Scott?" I asked.

"Scott's not the one who forced my mother to kill herself." Allison reminded me.

"Well, he's not exactly an innocent bystander either." I pointed out. "You can't pick and choose—"

"But I can prioritize." Allison cut me off, "And the priority right now is Derek." She stabbed the table with her finger.

"What about the others? Derek's pack?" Grandpa asked.

"If they try and protect him, then we kill them." Allison simply said, "All of them."

* * *

I followed Allison down the hall as the yellow strobe light bounced off the walls. I had a gun in my hand, locked and loaded. Allison had her crossbow. We were sent ahead to go find Derek.

"You go left, I'll go right. We'll end up at the same place." Allison said, motioning to the left. I nodded once and went down the hall.

It pissed me off that Allison was considered the leader now. No, that was my job. I was the leader. My mom was an actual Argent. It wasn't fair that now that Allison's mom was dead that she got to make all the decisions. I swallowed as I turned a corner, gun pointed. Nothing.

I spotted someone on the ground a little ways away from me. I jogged towards the figure, kneeling down next to him.

"Stilinski?" I asked. Stiles groaned.

"Carina?" His eyes darted up to my face, "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same to you." I said, giving him a small smile, "Why are you on the ground?"

"Uh, Jackson nicked me. I can only feel my toes." Stiles grunted out. "Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not. But I will be." I said, sitting back on my knees.

"What happened?" Stiles asked.

"Allison's mother committed suicide. Derek bit her and she had to kill herself."

"So you're helping her kill Derek?" Stiles asked, I rested my hands on my knees.

"I'm helping her get retribution. There's a difference." I said, "She's my cousin…my best friend, Stiles. You know what it feels like to lose your mom." I softly said.

"Yeah, but you didn't kill Peter." He shot back.

"I'm not talking about this right now." I said, standing up, "I need to find Derek."

"Allison isn't doing the right thing, Carina!"

"She doesn't care! Derek did this. He destroyed her life." I whirled around, looking down at him, "She needs to feel some sort of satisfaction."

"By killing Derek?" Stiles asked.

"If that's what it takes." I said, kneeling back down, "And she'll kill anyone who gets in her way."

"But he's your father." Stiles whispered.

"Yeah." I whispered back. I feel back on my knees I looked down at the gun in my hands. "But now she's the leader and calling all the shots and she-we're here hunting down Derek." I paused, "And I don't know if I can do that. He's my…I mean, he's my father. You can't hunt down your own father, right?" I asked, looking at Stiles. Stiles didn't say anything.

"Yeah, well I have to go." I said, rubbing my hands on my thighs.

"Wait, Carina." Stiles mumbled out. I looked down at him. "Just…be careful."

"I will." I promised him, giving him a small smile.

And then I heard his hand sliding out against the floor. His hand was shaking as he lifted it towards me. I took his hand in mine and the shaking stopped. I squeezed it once. I let his hand go and stood up. I stared down at him before sighing and putting my gun on the floor. I grabbed Stiles' arm and pulled him to his feet. I looked around to see a chair sitting at the end of the hall. I dragged him down the hall and set him on the chair. His head fell against the wall behind him.

"I told you you were going to be good for me." I whispered.

"We'll see about that." Stiles said, a slight smile on his face, "I would kiss you right now, but I can't really move my neck."

"Do you think you'd be able to feel it?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Not sure." Stiles chuckled.

"Don't move, Stilinski." I said, pointing at him as I backed up.

Stiles gave me a look. I stuck out my tongue at him and went to pick up my gun. With one last look at Stiles, I turned and jogged back down the hall.

* * *

I continued to walk down the hall, getting to the fork. I heard someone's footsteps. I paused, gun trained on the fork. Matt came out of the opening, and I instinctively fired. It hit him in the leg. Matt whirled around and another shot rang out. Except this time, I was the one being shot. It grazed me. Matt was a wild shot. I felt the bullet nick my side. Still hurt like hell.

"Carina!" I heard Stiles' shout. I faltered, choking on my spit.

"What the hell?" I gasped out as I placed my hands to my side, faltering again.

"I told you I wasn't a stalker." Matt all about growled out.

"Yeah, you're a maniac!" I cried out.

"Carina!" I heard Stiles shout again.

Matt stepped closer to me, raising his gun again when there was a smash. Matt whirled around and limped down the other end of the hall. I grimaced, tenderly pressing my hand against my side. It came away stained with red. I looked up to see a pair of glowing red eyes staring back at me.

"Are you okay?" Derek asked, coming up to me. The red faded to a light green as he held out a hand.

"Nothing a little Advil can't fix." I said, giving him a pained smile.

"You're bleeding." Derek realized.

"It's my time of the month." I shrugged, rolling my eyes upward. Derek stared at me.

"Seriously, I'm fine. You need to get out of here. I'm supposed to be hunting you down." I whispered out.

"So why don't I have a bullet hole in my chest?" Derek asked.

"I'm not as cold-hearted as Kate." I shook my head.

"But I bit Allison's Mom. Your aunt."

"Do you _want_ me to shoot you?" I asked, waving my gun around.

"No." Derek huffed out, "You need to get out of here too." Derek urgently said.

"I will." I promised. "Go." I waved my gun towards the space behind me. Derek took one last look at me and ran off.

As soon as Derek disappeared, Allison's crossbow appeared. She looked towards me and motioned for me to follow her. I limped after her.

She pointed towards the evidence room. I nodded and broke the lock, going inside. I hurried down one end of the room, grimacing as I looked into the aisles. I stopped and pointed my gun towards the aisle. Nothing. I turned to Allison to see the kanima launch itself at her, cutting the back of her neck. She fell to the ground, paralyzed. The kanima loomed over her, claws at the ready. I could hear her sped up breathing. I raised my gun and shot at the kanima. The bullet impaled its head, but it just turned and hissed at me before pulling out the bullet.

I dropped my gun and sprinted away, ignoring the pain in my side. I weaved in between the cars in the room, going for cover under a desk. I put my hand over my mouth and waited. My wound was still bleeding as I heard the kanima hissing. I heard it jump onto the desk and I saw its clawed hand wrap under it. I scrambled back through the opening on the other side and went behind the cars. I pushed myself up onto the hood of the car, getting the kanima's attention. We ran at each other. I leapt and stabbed the kanima in the shoulder.

I felt its clawed hand wrap around my neck, choking me. I gulped before pulling out my knife and re-stabbing it in the side. The kanima just hissed at me, eyes staring at me. And then I felt its claw prick the back of my neck. My knife dropped from my hand as I felt my entire body freeze up. The kanima dropped me and I fell to the ground. I couldn't move. I heard someone running up to me. I didn't see who it was at first, but then Derek's face loomed above me. He gently picked me up and the world spun. I closed my eyes to stop the spinning.

* * *

**A/N: Shoutouts to: Bethisafan77, MessintheMirror, xXBriannaXx, krenee321, and winchesterxgirl! Please keep it up!**


	11. Chapter 11

_chapter song: so fast, so maybe / k. flay_

* * *

"It's not like I don't know what it's like to lose a mother." I said, playing with the edge of my skirt. "I know what it's like. It hurts. It sucks. There's a giant hole where that person used to be. A person who has been in your life since before you were born, just gone." I paused and rolled my lips in, looking to the window, "It sucks that she didn't know. That she couldn't do something about it." The story had been that Aunt Victoria had suffered from depression.

"Almost like you." Morrell mused. I looked at her.

"Yeah. I guess." I blinked at her.

"And how are you handling this?" Morrell asked, folding her arms on the desk.

"Fine." I simply said.

I woke up in my own bed. I had no idea how I got there. No one else did either. I figured it was Derek who brought me back. I didn't remember anything from when after he picked me up.

"I was shot by that psycho-kid, but he got what he deserved." I said, lifting my chin.

My side was patched up with a bloody bandage. I stayed in bed for most of the weekend.

"So you think Matt deserved to die." Morrell assumed. They had found that Matt kid dead in the water. Someone drowned him.

"I think that karma has a way of balancing these things out." I airily said. Morrell murmured to herself.

"And your friends? Have you talked to them?"

"They all have their own problems to deal with." I said, biting my lip as I looked away. Stiles had called, I didn't pick up. Allison and Uncle Chris had spent the rest of the weekend hunting out possible places where Derek was hiding.

"Aunt Victoria's death hit Allison pretty hard. She hasn't spoken to any of us. Not even me." I said, raising my palms.

"And Stiles?" Morrell asked. I looked at her, "He happened to mention that you two were close."

"Aren't you like, not supposed to share that?" I asked. Morrell opened her mouth, "And aren't you supposed to be taking notes?" I asked.

"I take my notes after the session." Morrell swiveled in her chair

"Your memory's that good?" I asked, leaning forward.

"How about we get back to you?" Morrell changed the subject.

"Stiles and I haven't spoken. We aren't that close." I said, tugging at my skirt again, "I mean, I wish we were, but he—he really likes Lydia." I admitted. "So I can't get in the way of that."

"But you want to."

"Yeah, I mean, he's a good guy. I like him. Smart, funny, honest." I shrugged.

"So why don't you just go for it?" Morrell asked, "Are you scared that he won't like the real you?"

"Real me? What the hell is that?" I asked, making a face, "I'm as real as can be,"

"You hiding underneath your tough exterior and you're afraid because he makes you feel something that you aren't used to feeling. And it scares you." Morrell carefully said.

"You know what I'm feeling right now? Annoyed." I pointed at her, "You don't know me."

"I've seen _plenty_ of girls walk through that door to know what's going on." Morrell scarily said. I stared at her, "Take a leap of faith, Carina. Think of something Muhammad Ali once said _He who is not courageous enough to take risks will accomplish nothing in life."_ I sat back in my chair and clicked my jaw.

* * *

There was chill in the air as I stepped up to the burnt down Hale house. I had already tried the subway station; it was empty. This was the only other place I could think of.

"Derek?" I called into the house. Derek walked out into the foyer, or what was left of it and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Can I help you?" He asked. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"So after sixteen years, last night you decided to play protective father?" I asked, getting straight to the point.

"I wasn't going to leave you there to die." He firmly said. I looked away from him, rolling my lips in.

"Sixteen years without knowing who my father is. Do you know how hard that is?" I asked, voice cracking.

"No." Derek said, "But I'm here now. And I'm not leaving."

"I should hate you." I said, "You left me."

"I didn't know!" Derek shouted. I flinched back, "You think I _chose_ to leave you? No, your mother didn't _tell_ me. I didn't even know that she had gotten pregnant until you showed up." I stared at him. Derek sighed and turned his back to me. Well, I guess that was it for father-daughter bonding. I crossed my arms and turned to the door.

"Wait." Derek said, making me stop. I turned back to him, "What's your name?"

"Carina." I said, looking at him, "My name's Carina." I thought I saw the corner of Derek's mouth tug up into a half smile, but he looked down instead.

"They're looking for you." I said.

"They won't find me." Derek firmly said.

"You made my aunt kill herself."

"That was her choice." Derek pointed out.

"There wasn't much of a _choice_!" I bit out.

"You don't know what she was doing." Derek let out a soft chuckle.

"So tell me." I said, crossing my arms. Derek paused.

"She was killing Scott. For no apparent reason. I couldn't let him die."

"So you chose to sentence her to her death instead." I softly said.

"Carina…" Derek trailed off.

My name rolled off his lips. It sounded weird. I had imagined it countless times as a child. What my father sounded like. But this. I hadn't imagined this. The way he said it. It was painful. Like he had waited sixteen years to say my name and it just came out full of sorrow and remorse.

"Do you think…that if you were around…I'd be a werewolf?" I asked, looking at him.

"I think it would be more prominent. And it probably will start to show a bit more now that you're here." Derek said, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. He didn't explain further.

All right." I nodded and pulled my lips back in. I rocked back on my heels and then turned again.

"How's your side?" Derek asked. I stopped and looked back at him.

"Uh, healing." I said. Derek stepped towards me, I stepped back. He paused and I took an uneasy step forward.

"I'm not gonna hurt you." Derek promised. I nodded. He motioned towards my shirt, "Can you –" I nodded and gently tugged up my shirt, revealing the gauze pad over the wound. Derek's fingers lightly tugged at the gauze, taking it off.

"What are you—" I stopped as he took the pad off. The bullet wound was gone. I felt my brow furrow as I looked up at him.

"You aren't going to heal as fast as a werewolf, but you'll still heal pretty quickly." Derek said, folding up the gauze pad. I ran my hand down my side, feeling the smooth skin.

"Interesting." I mused, glancing back up at Derek. He gave me a small smile, I smirked back in return.

"Well, I'm gonna go." I thumbed behind me.

Derek nodded. I took one last look at him and hurried out of the house. I ran into Blondie and the other beta, Boyd. I side stepped them and hurried down the stairs, walking back through the woods. I swiped under my eyes as tears began to fall. Why the hell was I crying? This was ridiculous. Derek and I were never going to have a real father-daughter relationship. How do you have one when your mother burnt down his entire family?

* * *

Later that night, I found myself back in those same woods. Except this time, I was on the back of an AV rather than going to talk to Derek. Uncle Chris and Allison were in front of us and Allison held the tape in her hand. Uncle Chris' AV slowed to a stop and Allison played the tape again. The sound of wolves' howls echoed through the air. All of us paused. Then Allison leapt off the AV, running into the woods. I followed, ignoring Uncle Chris' protests.

Allison loaded her bow as she ran, letting one fly. I heard a cry of pain. I hurried out into the clearing just in time to see Allison let another arrow fly. It was aimed straight for Blondie's heart, but Boyd reached out and grabbed it. He snarled at Allison, but Allison didn't flinch, letting another arrow fly. Blondie cried out for Allison to stop, tears streaming down her face, but Allison just loaded another bow. This was ridiculous, she was going to kill them.

Sighing, I bounced forward as Allison launched another arrow. Blondie had fallen and the other beta was right behind her. He groaned as he fell to his knees. Allison loaded another arrow.

"Allison!" I cried out.

She let it fly. As she loaded another arrow, I hear someone fire their gun at her. The bullet hit the bow, smashing it out of her hands. I glanced behind me to see Uncle Chris standing behind me. His face was hard. Allison wielded her knife and pulled a stance. I ran in front of her.

"No. You've done enough." I said, hands up. Allison stared at me. And then she did the most unthinkable thing. She lunged for me. But I was quicker. I dodged her jab.

"You _really_ want to do this?" I asked. Allison narrowed her eyes at me. I flipped my knife around my finger, griping it in my hand.

"Fine." I all about growled out.

Allison lunged for me again. I whirled around behind her, swiping my foot out, tripping her. Allison caught herself on her palms and flipped onto her back. I stood above her. She narrowed her eyes even more as she pushed herself up, lunging at me with her knife. I blocked it. And from there we went. I got a few punches in as she came at me. She had good form, she was just erratic. Finally I felt my knife swipe across her cheek in one slice. It wasn't deep, but it made her stop. I took the opportunity and placed a well aim kick right in her gut. Allison fell back on her butt, staring up at me. I just shook my head and walked away.

* * *

"You owe me a new bow." Allison said, examining the shattered bow.

"You owe me an explanation." Uncle Chris seriously said.

"For what? I caught them. _Me_." Allison ripped her gloves off

"Caught came very close to kill." I said, ripping off my own gloves.

"And that's not the way we do this." Uncle Chris added.

"Maybe it's not the way _you_ do it. I think my way worked out pretty well." Allison simply said. Uncle Chris opened his mouth to say something, but Allison held up a finger. She placed her phone to her ear

"Hey, Grandpa, it's me. We got our two runaways. Call us back." Allison said into her phone. I looked at Uncle Chris. Allison never called Gerard Grandpa.

"What?" Allison was annoyed.

"It's just the first time I've heard you call him that." Uncle Chris said.

* * *

"I don't understand why you're so upset with me." Allison said as we walked up the stairs to her room.

"I'm not upset." I icily said, "I'm pissed off that ever since your mom died you've had a vendetta against Derek and his pack."

"So did you." Allison hissed out, "If I remember correctly, _you're_ the one that called them mutts, _you're _the one who told me to kill them. So this is your fault."

"No. This—this is not my fault. Allison, we have a _code_."

"Yeah, one that Kate failed to follow and look what happened to her." Allison spat out.

"And you'll end up right next to her." I seethed out.

"You're only defending them now cause you're _one of them_. A stupid crossbreed." Allison coldly said. I froze.

"How the hell do you know that?" I asked, voice above a whisper.

"I heard Grandpa talking about it."

"So what? Gonna try and kill me again? Cause we both know how that worked out last time." I sardonically said, crossing my arms over my chest. Allison narrowed her eyes at me. The lights surged above us. I shook my head at her and spun around on my toe, stomping out of the room.

* * *

**A/N: Shoutout to Guest, winchesterxgirl, poppyland, xXbriannaXx, krenee321, Bethisafan77, and kenhat! Keep it up! xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

_chapter songs: this won't end quietly / we the commitee and human / daughter_

* * *

The lights flickered again as I walked down the stairs. I heard a thump coming from the basement. I went to the door and heard another thump, then a whimper. This was odd. I carefully open the door and went down the side of the stairs, not stepping on the creaks. Another thump. I peered down to see Grandpa's back to me, leaning over someone. I heard a groan as Grandpa raised his arm. When he moved to punch the figure, I saw a flash of a familiar shaven head.

"Gerard!" I burst out, stumbling down the stairs. "What are you doing?!" I cried out, grabbing his arm. He had Stiles in his other hand, beaten to a pulp.

"Just having a little talk with your friend." Gerard chuckled. "Let go of me, Carina." I went in front of him, placing my body over Stiles.

"Stop hitting him. He doesn't deserve this." I seriously said, "If you wanna hit someone hit me." I stared at Gerard.

Gerard had an amused look on his face, but let go of Stiles, stepping back. Stiles instinctively put his arms around me. I turned around and I grabbed his face, acting on instinct. I pulled his face towards me, pressing my lips against his. He squeaked in surprise, but he quickly kissed me back.

"Are you okay?" I whispered, pulling away.

"I think so." He stuttered out. I looked up at Gerard.

"That was low." I hissed out, "Even for you." And then I grabbed Stiles' hand, pulling him to his feet.

"I'll drive you home." I said, letting him lean on me for support. I gave Gerard the dirtiest look possible as I helped Stiles up the stairs.

* * *

"I can't believe he did that." I mumbled as I drove down the street.

"It's okay. I had it under control." Stiles said, gently probing the bruise on his jaw.

"Really? Cause from where I was standing it looked like you had no idea what to do." I said, glancing at him.

"Well, look how the tables have turned." Stiles mused, looking over at me. I shook my head and pulled into the school parking lot. Stiles Jeep was sitting in the parking lot all by itself. I looked over at him.

"I'm sorry." I softly said, Stiles looked away from the window to me.

"What?" He asked.

"Please don't make me repeat that." I chuckled, rolling my head back.

"Well, can I ask why?" Stiles asked, shifting in his seat.

"I don't know." I sighed, "I just feel like I need to apologize for Gerard." I looked at him, "I had no idea he was gonna do that."

"Neither did I." Stiles winced again. I hesitantly leaned forward. I let my thumb brush over his bruise. He flinched slightly.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"No—your skin is cold." Stiles softly said.

I pulled my lips in and looked down, embarrassed as I pulled my hand away. Stiles caught it. I looked back up at him. Stiles paused and then leaned closer. His lips lightly brushed against mine. I leaned forward, pressing my lips up against his. Then I felt my eyes water up. I pulled back, out of his grasp and sat back against my seat.

"What? What did I do?" Stiles thought it was his fault. "Why are you crying? Carina—"

"It's not you." I shook my head, "It's me. I'm fucked up, Stilinski." I hiccupped, "You don't want me. You want Lydia. The perfect brainiac who's gonna win that Nobel Peace Prize—"

"Field's Medal." Stiles corrected. I looked up at him.

"See?" I asked, still crying.

"But you are. You are the girl I want." Stiles tried to convince me. I bit my lip and looked away from him.

"You're the first person, Stilinski. The first person I've gotten really close to in the past month. I love you and it scares me. It scares me so much." I desperately said. Stiles looked like he didn't know what to say. I looked away from him and then back at him.

"I'll follow you home." I softly said after a moment.

Stiles nodded and pushed out of my car. I watched him limp to the Jeep before getting in and starting it up. I wiped the underneath of my eyes and sniffled. Goddamit. Way to go, Carina. I let out a frustrated scream and hit my palm against the steering wheel. He flashed his lights at me and I pulled out after him.

* * *

I followed Stiles into his house, climbing up the stairs after him. He walked down the hall and stopped in front of his room. I looked around him to see his dad sitting on the bed, head in his hands. I pulled back, leaning my head against the wall.

"Oh, come on, Stiles. Where the hell are you?" Mr. Stilinski mumbled.

"Right here." Stiles said, voice hoarse. His dad looked up and got up at the same time. He noticed Stiles face immediately, coming over and grabbing it. I stood against the wall next to the door, thumbnail in my mouth

"It's okay. Dad, it's s'okay." Stiles pressed.

"Who did it?"Mr. Stilinski barked out.

"It's okay." Stiles said again, "It was just a couple kids from the other team. They were really pissed about losing and I was I was mouthing off, you know. The next thing I know—"

"Who was it?" Mr. Stilinski cut him off.

"Dad, I don't know. I didn't even see them really." Stiles' face was pulled to the side as Mr. Stilinski inspected it.

"I want descriptions." Mr. Stilinski demanded

"Look, Dad, come on. It's not even that bad."

"I-I'm calling that school. I'm calling them and I'll personally go down there, and I'm gonna pistol-whip these little bastards!"

"Dad!" Stiles shouted, I flinched, "I just-I said I was okay." There was a pregnant pause before I heard Mr. Stilinski wrap Stiles in a hug, squeezing him tight. He patted Stiles' back and stepped out of the room.

"Carina?" Mr. Stilinski asked.

"I came by to see if Stiles was okay." I lied, stuffing my hands in my back pockets. Mr. Stilinski nodded.

"Go on in." Mr. Stilinski motioned to Stiles' room. I nodded and Mr. Stilinski walked past me. I turned and stood in front of Stiles' doorway. He was sitting on his bed, hands clasped, elbows on his knees.

"Hi." I softly said. Stiles looked up.

"Hi." He said. I walked in and sat down next to him.

"I'm sorry I cried when you kissed me." I said after a moment.

"Yeah that was a real ego stroke, thanks for that." Stiles sighed and sat up a bit straighter. I smiled down at the ground, "Did you really mean what you said?" He asked. I looked up at him.

"Yeah." I gave him a small smile, "Yeah, I did." Stiles gave me a boyish smile and then turned back to look at the desk in front of him.

His phone buzzed underneath me. I reached under and pulled out his phone, glancing down. "You have seventeen missed messages from Scott." I handed him his phone. He took it, but didn't do anything with it.

"Are you ignoring him?" I asked, furrowing my brow.

"No, no, not really." Stiles lamely said, shaking his head.

"That reminds me." I said, taking his phone back.

"What are you doing?" He asked. I pulled out my phone and called myself. I waited until I received the call and then hung up.

"Now, you have my number." I said, waving his phone in his face. Stiles scoffed and shook his head. His phone buzzed again. I glanced down.

"You're gonna wanna read this." I said, standing up and showing him the text.

"How much do you know about this stuff?" Stiles asked, standing up after he read the text.

"Most of it. I mean, I don't know what's happening now since I'm here, but…" I trailed off, "I don't care. I can help them." I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"See, that's the problem. You don't care about getting hurt. But you know how I'll feel? I'll be devastated." Stiles pointed to himself, "And if you _die_, I will literally go out of my _freakin'_ mind! You see, death doesn't happen to you, Carina. It happens to everyone around you, okay? To all the people left standing at your funeral, trying to figure out how they're gonna live the rest of their lives now without you in it? Huh? And look at my face, huh?" Stiles advanced, harshly pointing to his face, "Come on. You actually think this was meant to hurt me?!" He shouted. I flinched back.

"Um-I'm so sorry." He started after a moment. I rolled my lips in.

"It's okay." I said, turning, "I'll find them myself." I said, stalking out the door. Stiles called after me, but I didn't turn. I hurried down the stairs only to see Lydia walking up them. I sidestepped her and ran out the door.

* * *

I jogged down the street, the lights lighting up the block. I had left my car at Stiles' only taking my knife. I didn't know where I was going. I didn't know where they could be, but I needed to help. I had been on the wrong side for too long. I needed to do something about it. So I kept running.

I ran into the industrial section of the town. I heard a roar. I was close. I slowed as I rounded a corner, taking in the scene. The kanima jabbed Derek in the back of the neck with his claw. Derek rolled to the ground, down for the count. I flipped my knife around my knuckle and stepped out. Isaac came at me.

"Hey, wait!" I shouted as he lunged for me. I side-stepped him, "Dude, I'm on your side." I grunted out, slashing him in self-defense as he tried to grab me again.

Isaac clutched his sides, turning around. Allison came up in front of me and jabbed two knives into his sides. She pulled them out and flipped them around her knuckles. I stepped around Isaac, going to help Derek, when the kanima grabbed me by the throat. It used its other hand to make me release my knife. I choked as Gerard stepped out of the shadows. Allison looked in between us and went for Derek. The kanima grabbed her too.

"What are you doing?!" Allison managed.

"He's coming here to do what he wanted to do." Scott said. Gerard nodded.

"So you know?" Without waiting for a response, Gerard continued, "It was that night outside the hospital." Gerard smiled.

"He's dying." Isaac said from his position on the ground

"I have been for a while now." Gerard nodded at Isaac. "Unfortunately science doesn't have a cure for cancer." Gerard turned to Derek, "But the supernatural does….Scott?" Gerard looked at Scott. Scott gulped and looked at Derek, then me. I widened my eyes as I realized what was happening.

"Scott, what are you doing!?" I cried out, the kanima tightened its grip around my neck. Scott didn't answer, just jabbed his claws into Derek's neck, forcing him up.

"Don't!" I shouted, "He'll kill him!" Scott stared at me for a moment.

"Do this small task for me, Scott and you and Allison can be together." Gerard said, voice evil. "You're the piece that doesn't fit, Derek."

"Scott! Please!" I cried, voice cracking.

"I'm sorry! But I have to." Scott glanced over at me then looked at Allison.

He yanked Derek's neck back, forcing his jaw to open. Gerard rolled his sleeve up and placed his arm into Derek's jaw. Derek unwillingly bit down on Gerard's arm and Gerard lifted his arm up in victory. It was only when Gerard lifted his arm that I could see the line of black run from the bite. This wasn't good.

"What is this?" Gerard growled out. Scott smirked.

"Everyone always said that Gerard had a plan, well so did I." Scott admitted.

Gerard shook out his pills and crushed them in his palm, cursing the skies. It was mountain ash. I watched in horror as black blood streamed from his nose, then his ears. Gerard faltered and fell to his knees. Gerard's eyes started to bleed as his body convulsed. Black blood spewed from his mouth, splattering the ground where he fell.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Derek asked, looking up at Scott.

"Because you might be an Alpha, but you aren't mine." Scott truthfully said.

In a last ditch attempt Gerard called out to the kanima, "Kill them! Kill them all!" Gerard's words echoed as he fell back to the ground, eyes blank. The kanima let go of me and Allison, who promptly elbowed it in the face and I jabbed it in the stomach. It bounced back, throwing Allison to the ground. It grabbed me and tossed me as if I were a rag doll. I slid onto the ground, coughing. Derek helped me to my feet and put a protective arm in front of me, even though he was still on the ground. Just as it went to lunge for Scott, the wall broke apart; pieces flying as Stiles' Jeep came crashing through. I could see Stiles' driving, eyes squeezed shut as he sent the kanima flying.

"Did I hit it?!" Stiles screamed out.

Scott was about to nod his head, but the kanima jumped onto the hood of the car, scaring both Stiles and Lydia. The two of them scrambled out of the car and Stiles ran towards me, arms extended as he grabbed me, but Lydia stayed behind and faced Jackson.

"Jackson. Jackson!" Lydia yelled, the kanima was inches from her face. "Here!" She lifted up a key. I watched in horror as Jackson's features shifted and he wrapped his claws around the key.

"Lydia?" He whispered her name in horror, his features had become distorted as he looked at her.

She nodded, her eyes filling with tears. He wrapped her in his arms, and then stepped back. He nodded at Derek, who rolled to his feet and ran past Lydia. I watched as Derek jabbed his claws into Jackson's gut and Peter came from the back. The men lifted Jackson into the air, as Lydia watched, crying. After a moment, Jackson fell to his knees. Lydia ran over to him, cupping his face. Derek and Peter stepped back from the couple.

"Do you-Do you.-" I heard Jackson whisper out.

"I do. I do still love you." Lydia's voice cracked and I could see that she was crying. Jackson's eyes fluttered close and the kanima pattern disappeared on his body.

Lydia started to cry as she laid down Jackson's lifeless body. She nodded her head slowly as if to tell us he was truly dead. I felt Stiles' hand slide down to grasp mine. I looked up at him and gave him a small smile, squeezing his hand. Then I felt Derek's hand on my shoulder.

I heard something. It sounded like claws scraping at a chalkboard. I watched as Lydia whirled around, hair flying. Jackson got up, completely naked, and his facial features were distorted into wolf form. I gaped as he let out a roar. Lydia ran over to him and embraced him. They hugged each other. I glanced over at Stiles, who wiped away a tear.

"Scratched my Jeep." He said before heading over to it. I rolled my eyes.

* * *

"I'm sorry." Allison said as I folded myself next to her as we sat on her bed. We were back from the whole debacle with Gerard and Jackson. I was in Allison's room as she played with her fingers.

"It's okay." I shrugged.

"No it's not. I need to apologize. For what I did—what I said." Allison gave a desperate laugh, "I didn't mean to call you a crossbreed." Allison said, looking down. I shrugged.

"Yeah, but it's what I am." I airily said, waving my hand in the air, "Trust me, it's okay."

"Are you sure? I mean, I kinda attacked you." Allison furrowed her brow as she looked at me.

"I said it was okay. All right? Just bury the hatchet." I pressed, looking at my cousin. Allison nodded.

"Okay." She said, "Thanks." She gave me a small smile.

"You're welcome." I said, patting her shoulder.

I heard a knock on the door. I looked over to see Scott standing in the doorway. I gave him a small smile before looking back at Allison. She extended her arms and wrapped them around my neck. I squeezed her body against mine for a moment before letting go. I got off the bed and went past Scott, patting him on the shoulder as I went out into the hall. I crossed my arms over my chest and went towards my room. I opened the door to see Stiles sitting on my bed.

"Figured." I said, getting his attention. He gave me an embarrassed smile.

"Your room is very cool." Stiles murmured. I furrowed my brow at him.

"It's just a room." I scoffed. Stiles looked at me with a smirk.

"What?" I asked, making a face.

"You're just ridiculous." Stiles shook his head.

"Oh, _I'm _ridiculous?" I asked, placing a hand to my chest, "I'm not the one who bought a wide-screen television for someone's seventeenth birthday." I reminded him.

"Hey, I was gonna return that." Stiles pointed at me, "So there." He stuck his tongue out. I stuck mine out right back at him.

"So what now, Stilinski." I said, lightly tapping my fist on his knee.

"What do you want to do, Argent?" Stiles asked. I screwed my mouth to side and then I laughed.

"I don't know." I shrugged, "I mean, I know you still really like Lydia and I don't wanna get in the way of that." I raised my palms in the air, "But the kiss was pretty great."

"You cried because it was so good." Stiles teased. I gaped at him. Then I laughed.

"Okay, how about this." I said, crossing my legs, indian style. "School's almost over, right? And I have a bunch of stuff to figure out with Derek, and my family. And you need to sort out this whole thing with Lydia, so…why don't we take the summer and just think about it." I offered, a pit forming in my stomach. I wanted to be with him, but I didn't know how. Stiles mulled it over, scratching his chin.

"All right." He said after a moment, nodding, "Sounds fair."

"Okay." I nodded, and fist tapped his knee again.

"Okay." Stiles grinned at me. "Still friends though, right?"

"Of course." I said, looking at him. Then someone knocked on the door.

"You ready?" Scott asked.

Stiles nodded and got off the bed. He squeezed my hand before walking out of the room. I waved to Scott and the boys left. Sighing, I pushed off my bed and went to Allison's room, where she was sitting with her dad. Allison glanced up and beckoned me over. Uncle Chris opened up his other arm and welcomed me into the little snuggle-fest thing. I stayed silent. We all did as we sat on the edge of Allison's bed, thinking about the night's events and what it meant for the future.

* * *

**A/N: Shoutouts to krenee321, poppyland, winchesterxgirl, MessintheMirror, Anamara, xXbriannaXx, Bethisafan77, and kenhat! xxx **

**A/N: Do you guys want me to do season three? Let me know! xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

_chapter song: silly boy / the blue van_

* * *

"Well, I'm glad you're back." Stiles said, giving me a smile.

"It's so quiet though." I said, making a face. Stiles laughed, then his phone buzzed.

"I have to go. Scott's getting his first tattoo." Stiles sighed.

"So you not approve…" I trailed off and motioned with my hands.

"It's not that…I just hate needles." Stiles tapped his fingers on the desk.

"Ah." I said. "Okay, well, go." I said, tucking my hair behind my ear. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Do I have to?" Stiles asked, making a face.

"Yes. Go, please." I said, waving at him. Stiles tipped back in his chair. He tipped back a little too far and fell out of frame. I heard a thump and then a groan.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" I laughed out." Stiles just groaned again. I sighed and closed my laptop, falling back onto my bed.

Summer passed way too fast for my liking. And it was a pretty awesome summer. We had spent three months in France. _We_ being Allison, me and Uncle Chris. Actually, Uncle Chris and Allison had spent four months in France, while I stayed behind for a month to figure things out with Derek. It was nice. No one bothered us. Stiles had kept true to his word, not calling or texting. That was our first conversation since the end of the school year. We hadn't spoken of our relationship either. And to my knowledge, we weren't in one.

Which led me to my next happening of summer. The boyfriend. My phone buzzed with a text from the devil himself. I pulled my phone above my face and opened it to see a good night text along with a I'll see you at school tomorrow. Ah, Sawyer. I met Sawyer at the local pool where he lifeguarded. Lydia had dragged me there almost every day when I was home after training with Derek. She said I needed to move on. I could say the same for her, but I kept my mouth shut.

Being friends with Lydia was weird. It was like she adopted me since Allison _and _Jackson left. And she was actually heartbroken. I felt bad for the girl. It wasn't her fault she just found out about werewolves. It was the least I could do, hang out with her and let her set me up with Sawyer. I was almost like her project and I didn't mind. If it got her mind off of Jackson then I was willing to sacrifice myself for the cause.

I liked Sawyer. He was a nice distraction. Even though we had only seen each other for that month, he treated me like a doll. Almost like a trophy. Whenever we were around his friends, he would just proudly show me off, almost like his friends dared him to get me to go out with him. Like he couldn't get anyone to go out with him since he was set on waiting. It didn't matter to me. He got my mind off of Stiles.

I had spent the month that I was in Beacon Hills with Derek. He had told me all the stories, helped me connect the dots. I was living in his apartment since he was my legal guardian with him being my father and all. Isaac was there too. Or at least he was. No one had heard from him in months apparently. But Derek was slowly turning into more of a father-like figure, which was weird, but I was adjusting.

* * *

My phone buzzed on my nightstand. I groaned, slamming my hand down around the phone, trying to find the off switch. Finally, I found it and the vibrating ceased. I mumbled into my pillow as I rolled onto my back. I stared at the ceiling, blowing out a loose hair from my face. Junior year. Fuck.

"Carina. Come on." Derek banged on my door, "You're gonna be late."

"I don't care." I mumbled as I rolled over so my face was in my pillow.

"Let's go." Derek said. I groaned, but complied, pushing myself into a sitting position.

"Happy?"

"Feet on the floor." Derek pointed. I rolled my eyes, but flipped the covers off of me, putting my bare feet on the ground.

"There." I said, giving him a pointed look. Derek smirked at me and pushed off the door, walking down the stairs. I sighed and shoved my hands through my hair, going for the shower.

After my shower, I blew my hair dry and dressed in a black collarless plumeti tulle blouse tucked into a high waisted red knitted skirt with a black belt cinching the waist. I slipped my feet into a pair of leopard print flats and put in a pair of Mom's pearl earrings. I tousled my hair with my fingers and grabbed my bag, going down the stairs.

"What the hell is this?" I asked, coming into the kitchen area. There was a plate of pancakes set on the bar in front of the sink. Derek shot me a grin and stuck a candle in the middle.

"I figured out your birthday." Derek said, lighting the candle. "Make a wish." Derek motioned with his hand. I eyed him as I settled onto the barstool. Then I closed my eyes and blew out the candle, making my wish.

"What'd you wish for?" Derek asked.

"If I tell you, it won't come true." I reminded him, taking the candle out and cutting the pancakes.

"Right." Derek chuckled, "Oh, wait. I almost forgot." He walked out of the kitchen and went to his desk, pulling open the drawer and coming back with a wrapped box.

"Happy birthday." He said, handing the box over.

I eyed it warily, but took it. I slid my finger under the gift wrapping, unwrapping it to see a box. I took the top off and looked to see a brand-new Chinese ring dagger lying in the tissue paper. I had lost my other one at the battle in the industrial sector last year. I took it out and twirled it around my finger.

"Just what I wanted." I mused, giving Derek an amused smile, "But I don't do this anymore, remember?"

"Can't be too careful." Derek reminded me, "Now, go. You'll be late to school." Derek lightly punched my shoulder.

"Thank you." I said, as I hopped off the barstool.

I gave Derek a quick hug before grabbing my bag and slinging it over my shoulder. I walked out of the apartment, closing the sliding door behind me. I slipped the knife into my bottom pocket of my bag and walked down the stairs.

* * *

I popped open my locker and a bunch of balloons came spilling out, hitting me in the face. I quickly stuffed them back in, to no avail. Then I spotted a card. I flipped it open. _Lydia_. I groaned and rested my head against the doorframe of my locker.

"Is it your birthday or something?" I heard Sawyer ask. I whirled around and scoffed.

"_No_….Yeah, yeah actually." I bit my lip and tapped Lydia's card in my palm.

"I had no idea. I'm sorry." Sawyer looked upset.

"Oh, it's okay. I didn't even tell you." I said, waving my hand in the air.

"I owe you." Sawyer said, "Happy birthday." He said, leaning in for a quick kiss.

"Thanks." I said after.

He smiled at me and kissed me again on the cheek before hurrying down the hall. I scratched my temple as I turned back to my locker. I pushed the balloons in and slammed the door over them. Someone's hands came over my eyes, making it dark.

"Guess who it is?" Stiles' voice said.

"Uh, a real life Seth Cohen?" I asked.

"Then I guess you're Summer Roberts." Stiles joked as I placed my hands over his and turned around, taking his hands off. I eyed him. I knew who Summer Roberts was to Seth Cohen.

"I always wanted to be Rachel Bilson." I grinned, "And I don't know if I should be impressed or worried that you know the _OC_." I mused. Stiles was bouncing on his toes.

"What?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Happy birthday!" Stiles excitedly said, scaring me even though he was standing right there

"Jesus!" I gasped out, hand to my chest. I looked at Stiles, who had a huge grin on his face. I made a face at him and looked down at what he was holding out to me.

"That looks a little small for a flat screen TV." I mused. Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Just take it." He held out the box. I took it and unwrapped it, opening the box to see a necklace with a Batman charm on the gold chain. The symbol was small and thicker than I expected.

"You really didn't need to get me anything, Stilinski." I sighed, looking up at him.

"Do you like it?" He asked.

"I do. I really do." I said, holding up the chain. "Do you want—" I motioned to him.

He nodded and I turned, unhooking the hook and wrapping it around my neck. He brushed my hair away and I shivered. His hands nimbly clasped the hook back together and the necklace right in the middle. He tucked it under the collar of my shirt and I turned to look at him.

"Your hair is longer." I commented. Stiles shoved a hand through it, making it spike up. I reached up and ruffled it, sticking my tongue out at him.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, do you like it?" He asked. I nodded as the bell rang.

"What class—" I asked, pointing to the bell.

"English." Stiles finished.

"Me too." I pulled my lips in and nodded.

"Well, let's go." Stiles said, waving his arm. I smirked at him and walked down the hall to our English class.

"How did you even remember?" I asked, playing with the charm.

"Well, it's the same day as my friend Heather's birthday, so I just remembered. Two of my favorite girls, you know." Stiles said, hiking up his backpack straps. I nodded.

"So what are you doing tonight?" He asked.

"Uh, I don't think anything." I said, furrowing my brow, "Birthdays weren't really a big thing back when I lived with my Mom." I paused, "What are you doing?"

"Heather's having a birthday party." Stiles explained, "So I'm probably gonna go to that." He said as we walked into the class. I nodded as I slid into a seat next to him.

"How was France?" He asked.

"Uh, it was good." I nodded, "Very…French." I finished. Stiles smirked at me. I pulled my books out as Allison and Lydia came into class. Lydia sat behind me, leaving Allison hanging. She glanced at me, then to the open seat in front of Scott. Ah, awkward. She hesitantly sat down in front of him as the second bell rang.

"Thanks for the balloons." I whispered to Lydia. She gave me a smile.

"Happy birthday." She said, giving me one of her _Lydia Martin _looks. I smirked at her and turned back around.

My phone buzzed in my pocket. I glanced at it, an unknown number coming up. Stiles' phone buzzed as well, then Lydia's. Then the whole class' phones went off at the same time. I opened the text and started reading.

"The offing was barred by a black bank of clouds and the tranquil water ways leading to the uttermost ends of the Earth flowed somber under an overcast sky seemed to lead into the heart of an immense darkness." A woman's voice read out the text. I looked up to see the teacher smiling at us as she looked up from her own phone.

"This is the last line to the first book we are going to read. It is also…" The woman held up her phone at us and smiled, "The last text you will receive in this class. Phones off, everyone." She nicely said.

I looked at Stiles, who made a face before shutting down his phone. I did the same, letting my phone rest on the corner of my desk. The woman introduced herself as Ms. Blake and told us to open our textbooks to the book we were starting.

* * *

"Mr. McCall?" Ms. Blake's voice made me look up from the textbook. I watched as Scott gathered his books and followed her out into the hall. I looked at Stiles, who shrugged.

"Hey, Lydia." I heard Stiles hiss out. I glanced up from my notebook.

"Is that from the accident?" Stiles asked Lydia, pointing to her ankle. I leaned forward in my seat to see her ankle wrapped in a bandage.

"What accident?" I asked. Lydia looked up at me.

"Allison didn't tell you?" Lydia asked. I shook my head.

"A deer hit us last night." Lydia explained.

"Was anyone hurt?" I asked, shifting in my seat to turn around, my back was to the window.

"Just the deer." Lydia simply said, "And no." Lydia paused, "Prada bit me." She looked away from Stiles.

"Your dog?" Stiles asked, surprised. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"No, my designer handbag." Lydia sarcastically said. Stiles huffed, "Yes, my dog." Lydia rolled her eyes.

"Has it ever bitten you before?" I asked, leaning over my notebook.

"No." She hesitantly said.

"What if it's, like, the same thing as the deer? You know, like, how animals start acting weird right before an earthquake or something?" Stiles waved his pen.

"Meaning what? There's gonna be an earthquake or something." Lydia asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I just-maybe it means something's coming. Something bad." Stiles pressed.

"It was a deer and a dog." I dryly said, shrugging.

"What's that thing you always say about three's?" Lydia asked, facing Stiles, "Once, twice-"

Right before she said three, something smashed against the window. All of us jumped in surprise. Lydia and I looked over to the window to see a blood splatter against the glass. Ms. Blake turned towards the sound and looked confused. I followed her gaze to see a flock of birds flying towards the school. I anxiously looked at Stiles, who shifted in his seat. Ms. Blake turned back to us, opening her mouth to say something when another bird smashed against the window. I leaned back as the birds started to collide with the windows. All at once, the swarm broke through the windows, wreaking havoc as they flew around the classroom, cawing and pecking at people.

"Get down! Everyone get down!"

I could only faintly hear Ms. Blake yelling as I dove out of my seat and onto the ground. I looked over to see Stiles protecting Lydia with his own body. A bird pecked at my temple and I screamed, swatting at my head trying to get away from it. The classroom was full of screams and caws, and then all at once, it stopped. Everything was silent. I shakily picked my head up and looked around the classroom. It was destroyed, feathers everywhere. I pushed myself to my feet to see Stiles and Lydia with a few cuts. Lydia's hair was knotted and Stiles gulped. I looked over to see Allison running a hand through her hair. Stiles looked at me, I swallowed and knotted my hands together.

* * *

A few minutes later, the classroom was full of medics and cops. I was standing with Uncle Chris and Allison. He had her wrist in his hand, looking at the cut. I lightly brushed my fingers against my temple, coming away with them stained red.

"Next time you're feeling you wanna stay home, you stay home." Uncle Chris pressed, letting go of Allison's wrist.

"I'm okay." Allison nodded. "But, Dad, the deer and now this?"

"I know, I know." Uncle Chris put his hands on his hips.

"It can't be a coincidence." I added, shaking my head slightly

"Mr. Argent, you wouldn't have any insight into this, would you?" Sheriff Stilinski asked as he came over to us.

"Me?"

"Yeah. All this bizarre animal behavior, it's you must have seen something like this before, right?"

"I'm not sure why I would or why you would think I would." Uncle Chris looked confused.

"I'm sorry. I-I could've sworn I overheard my son talking about how you were an experienced hunter." Mr. Stilinski motioned to Stiles. I glanced at him, his head shot up and he paled.

"Ah, right. Well, not anymore." Uncle Chris said, giving the sheriff a small smile. I crossed my arms over my chest and ambled over to Stiles, who was texting someone.

"Are you okay?" I asked, sitting on the desk next to him. Stiles looked up at me and nodded. Then he reached out to me. I faltered back, but he kept going. He nimbly pulled a feather out of my hair and spun it between his fingers.

"Ah, thank you." I said, taking it from him. He gave me a small smile.

"That was…crazy." He said, shoving his hand through his hair. I hopped off the desk.

"Do you wanna get out of here?" I asked, pointing to the door. Stiles nodded, grabbing his bag and following me.

"So how was your summer?" I asked , turning to face him as we paused in the hall.

"It was all right. Nothing as exciting as France." Stiles shrugged. I rolled my lips in and swayed to the side.

"Carina!" I heard Sawyer call out from behind me. I looked over my shoulder to where he was standing with his friends.

"I gotta go." I said, looking back at Stiles. "Have fun tonight." I added. Stiles nodded and looked down at the ground as I turned around and walked over to Sawyer.

"Hey." I said, leaning into him.

"Are you okay?" He asked, hands on my hips. "I heard about the attack."

"Just a little shaken up." I said, screwing up my face.

"What were you doing talking to Stilinski?" Sawyer asked, looking over at Stiles.

"Nothing. He was in the class with me. Everything's fine." I said, shrugging, "Can we get out of here?"

"Yes. Yes we can." Sawyer looked back down at me and quickly kissed me. I pulled back rather quickly and grabbed his hand.

"Come on." I said, pulling him out of the school and away from Stiles. Sawyer followed me back to Derek's apartment where we spent the rest of the day on the couch, eating Chinese food and watching movies.

* * *

"So do you want to go to this party tonight?" Sawyer asked as we finished Silver Linings Playbook. I looked at him.

"What kind of party?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Just a party. Some of the guys were talking about it." Sawyer shrugged and played with his purity ring.

"Okay." I simply said, digging into the Chinese food. "Give me twenty minutes to get changed." I said, getting off the couch and putting the takeout box on the table.

"Sounds good." Sawyer said, kissing my cheek. I squeezed my eyes shut and hurried up the spiral staircase.

I put on a gray crop top tee with the word GEEK emblazoned across my chest. I paired it with a multi colored Milly skirt that left a little bit of my stomach showing and a pair of blue loafers. I fixed Stiles' necklace so it was laying in the center. I stared at myself in the mirror before looking to the door. I really liked Sawyer….as a friend. I screwed my mouth to the side and tapped my fingers on the dresser. I needed to end this. Not tonight though. It was my birthday after all. I wasn't going to breakup with someone on my birthday. No. I was gonna go to this party and have a good time. It's my birthday, I can cry if I want to, right?

About forty minutes later, we were in some girl's house. Sawyer was off with his friends, leaving me on the couch. A bunch of girls gathered around me to toast the birthday girl. It was a birthday party. And it wasn't even for me. Fuck this. And I was stuck. I looked around, trying to find an escape. There was nowhere for me to go. The girls cheered and then went their separate ways. I stayed on the couch, a bowl of chips in my lap. Then the door opened.

"Stiles!" The blonde cried out.

My head whipped up just in time to see Stiles walk through the door, Scott behind him. The girl walked up to him and pressed her lips against his. I was so surprised, the chip bowl flipped out of my hands. That was unexpected. Did Stiles get a girlfriend while I was away? I stared at him as the girl stepped away. He looked just as surprised as I was. Nope. The girl took Stiles' hand and led him through the living room.

"Carina?" Stiles did a double take as he walked by. I waggled my fingers at him as Stiles was dragged down to the basement. I scratched my head as I stood up.

"Hey, Carina." Scott came over to me, a little boy smile on his face. "Happy birthday, by the way."

"Ah, thank you." I said, lifting my cup towards him.

"You doing all right?" Scott asked, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"I'm fine." I said, nodding, "And so is Allison." I added, taking a sip from my cup. Scott looked at me and then scoffed.

"I'm going to go pee." I said, patting his shoulder, "Apparently there's drinks and stuff in the kitchen." I said, as I walked past him.

* * *

I found the bathroom fairly quickly. I peed and started to wash my hands as the bathroom door burst open.

"Usually you knock!" I cried out as I jumped about three feet in the air.

"Oh shit!" Stiles cried out, hand on his chest, "You scared me."

"You scared me!" I pointed at him. Stiles went to the cabinets, tearing the doors open and frantically searching the shelves.

"Hello?" I said, "Aren't you gonna apologize?" I asked, hand out.

"I need to find something." Stiles said, ripping open the drawers and shoving things aside. He came towards me and I stepped aside as he pulled open the drawer. He grabbed the box he was looking for. I felt my eyes widen.

"What the hell?!" I cried out as Stiles pulled out a XXL condom box.

"Uh, it's not what it looks like." Stiles said, holding the box.

"I think it is." I nodded.

"Are you…" Stiles trailed off.

"Are you asking my permission to have sex with someone?" I asked, pointing to myself.

"I don't know maybe." Stiles made a face. I stared at him.

"We aren't together." I said, waving my finger in the space between us, "Remember?"

"Right." Stiles tapped the box in his hand and then looked at the box. Realizing the size, Stiles looked down at his crotch.

"Too big?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh…too small." Stiles awkwardly said. I felt my eyebrows jump and I turned away from him, mouth wide.

"Okay!" I said, embarrassed for the both of us.

"Sorry." Stiles lamely said. I dragged my hand down my face.

"Oh—my- God." I laughed, rubbing my hand over my mouth.

"Do you think I should bring two?" Stiles asked, digging his hand into the box.

"I—I—I don't know, Stilinski. Why are—What?" I asked, dragging my hand down the side of my face and squinting at him.

"I'll bring one." Stiles nodded. "Okay. I'm going."

"Great." I said, raising my eyebrows and making a face, "Have fun, I guess."

"Thanks." Stiles said, walking past me.

* * *

Sawyer and I left shortly after Stiles went down to have sexy time with the birthday girl. Sawyer dropped me off at the apartment, where Derek and Isaac had a cake ready with my name on it. They sang happy birthday to me, which was awkward. I went up to my room to see a wrapped present, tied neatly with a bow. It was from Allison. I sat on the edge of my bed and carefully unwrapped it to see that it was a photo frame with a picture of us in front of the Eiffel Tower. It was completely candid, both of us laughing at something Allison had said. We looked genuinely happy. I was wearing a green sleeveless rhinestone elephant print blouse with shorts and a pair of tan gladiator sandals on my feet. I had my 50's style sunglasses on and my hair was in a messy sock bun. I had my arm on Allison's as the other one was dangling by my side as I leaned in close to her, both of us laughing. I smiled down at the picture and rubbed my finger around the frame.

_Hey, just got your present. Thank you so much. I love it._ I quickly typed to Allison to receive a,

_You're welcome! We still need to celebrate!_

_We already did, remember? In France?_

_Yeah, but we still have to have a party. _I sighed and quickly typed back an

_Okay._ I tossed my phone to the side and looked back down at the photo. Then my phone buzzed.

"Hey, Sawyer." I answered it, mentally hating myself.

"I just wanted to be the last one to say happy birthday." He said into the phone.

"Okay." I said, maneuvering myself so I could put Allison's picture on my nightstand.

"So happy birthday." He said again.

"Thanks." I curtly replied. Sawyer paused.

"Did I do something wrong? Are you upset cause I didn't do anything for your birthday?" Sawyer asked.

"No." I blew out a breath and shoved a hand through my hair, "I'm just tired. Today was a long day." I said.

"Okay, so you're not mad."

"Not in the slightest." I said. I was actually annoyed at Sawyer. And I had no idea why. Actually, I did. What kind of boyfriend takes you to a party for someone else on your birthday? Hmm?

"Okay. Love you." Sawyer said.

"Thanks." I automatically said and then I hung up the phone. I had just said a _thanks_ to my boyfriend's declaration of love. I rubbed my hands over my face, I was officially the worst girlfriend in the history of girlfriends.

* * *

**A/N: Shoutouts to MessintheMirror, krenee321, laheygal, kenhat, unicorn, kayla5984, xXBriannaXx, guest, Bethisafan77, suttonsays, Maya, DarthVadress, winchesterxgirl, Kalou! Holy CRAP! 14 reviews?! Guys, please please keep reviewing! xxx**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I know some of you were confused, but please trust me. I have this all figured out. And I'm sorry in advanced if this is lacking anything or whatever, so please just tell me. xxx**

_chapter song: the end / best coast _

* * *

I walked down the stairs the next morning to see Isaac pacing behind Derek's desk. Derek was lounging in the chair near him.

"What's going on?" I asked, setting my bag on the desk.

"You know, I'm starting not to like this idea." Isaac said in response, "Sounds kinda dangerous. You know what? I definitely don't like this idea, and I definitely don't like him."

"You'll be fine." Derek droned as if they had this conversation a thousand times before.

"Does it have to be him?" Isaac desperately asked.

"He knows how to do it. I don't. Be more dangerous if I tried doing it myself." Derek said.

"You know Scott doesn't trust him, right? You know, personally, I'd well, I'd trust Scott." Isaac said, knotting his hands together. I was still confused.

"Do you trust me?" Derek asked.

"Yeah." Isaac said after a moment, "I still don't like him."

"Nobody likes him." Derek sighed. Then the door slid open. Oh. I rolled my head back as Peter stepped into the flat.

"Boys." Then he noticed me, "And Carina." He clasped his hands behind his back, "FYI, yes, coming back from the dead has left my abilities somewhat impaired, but the hearing still works. So I hope you're comfortable saying whatever it is that you're feeling straight to my face." Peter smugly said.

"We don't like you." Derek bluntly said, closing his book, "Now shut up and help us."

"Fair enough." Peter nodded. I watched as Isaac sat down in a chair. Peter went behind him.

"Relax. I'll get more out of you if you're calm." Peter said.

"How do you know how to do this, again?" Isaac asked, still nervous. I was still confused.

"It's an ancient ritual used mostly by alphas, since it's a skill that requires quite a bit of practice. One slip, and you could paralyze someone. Or kill them." Peter simply said, extending his claws. I felt my eyes widen.

"You-You've had a lot of practice, though, right?" Isaac asked as Peter wrapped an arm around his neck.

"Well, I've never paralyzed anyone." Peter said.

"Wait, does that mean that you—" Isaac was cut off as Peter jabbed his two claws into the back of Isaac's neck. Isaac gasped in pain and struggled against Peter's grip as Peter's eyes flashed a bright blue hue. And then as quickly as it started, Peter jolted back, gasping as he took his claws out of Isaac. Isaac fell forward and I could tell he was crying.

"What'd you see?" Derek asked.

"It was confusing. Um, im-images. Vague shapes." Peter said, motioning with his hand.

"But you saw something." Derek said.

"Isaac found them." Peter realized, looking up at us.

"Erica and Boyd?" Derek asked.

"I barely saw them. I mean, glimpses." Peter blinked.

"But you did see them." I said, crossing my arms.

"Worse." Peter looked at Derek.

"Deucalion." Derek whispered out.

"God bless you." I murmured out.

"He was talking to them." Peter ignored me, "Something about time running out."

"What does it mean?" Derek asked, "He's gonna kill them?"

"No, no, no, no, no, he didn't say that. He did make them a promise that by the full moon that they'd both be dead." Peter said, looking back up at us.

"The next full moon?" Derek asked.

"Tomorrow night." I realized.

* * *

Later that same morning I found myself sitting on one of the desks in an empty classroom before school started. Allison and Lydia were standing in front of Derek and Scott, wrists out. Stiles was leaning on another desk, away from me.

"I don't see it." Derek said, arms crossed over his chest.

"Look again." Scott said.

"How is a bruise gonna tell me where Boyd and Erica are?" Derek asked.

"It's the same on both sides. Exactly the same." Scott pointed out.

"It's nothing." Derek curtly said. I sighed and picked at my nails.

"Pairedolia." Lydia spoke up. Derek just looked at her, "Patterns that aren't really there?" Derek's look was still blank, "It's a subset of apophenia." Lydia said with a duh sound in her voice.

"They're trying to help." Scott defended the girls.

"These two?" Derek asked, eyebrows raised. He pointed to Lydia, "This one who used me to resurrect my psychotic uncle. Thank you." He turned his attention to Allison, "And this one who shot about thirty arrows into me and my pack."

"Okay, alright, now c'mon." Stiles piped up, "No one died. All right, there may have been a little maiming, a little mangling, but no death." Stiles said, raising his hand in the air, "That's what I call an important distinction."

"My mother died." Allison said softly. Stiles slumped down.

"Your family's little honor code killed your mother, not me." Derek pointed out.

"That girl is looking for Scott; I'm here to help him, not you." Allison said, shaking her head. I had to give her props for staying cool.

"Wanna help? Find something real." Derek bit out, before turning away, Scott went after him. Allison and Lydia picked up their bags and went out into the hall. I hopped off the desk and grabbed my bag, going over to Stiles.

"So how was the birthday sex?" I casually asked. Stiles almost tripped over himself.

"What?" He coughed out.

"Did you have sex or didn't you?" I asked.

"I didn't…" Stiles trailed off.

"Ah." I said, raising my eyebrows.

"She kinda disappeared on me." Stiles tapped the desk.

"Well, if it helps, I didn't have sex last night either." I said, shrugging. "Sawyer's all about the waiting."

"Sawyer?" Stiles asked, making a face.

"My boyfriend?" I asked squinting at him.

"Right. Your…boyfriend." Stiles knocked on the desk with his fist.

"Wait, are you mad that I'm in a relationship?" I asked, stepping in front of him.

"No! No, it's just…._Sawyer_?" Stiles asked, making a face, "Why him?"

"I don't know. He's nice. He sends me good morning texts, makes me feel like I'm special." I shrugged.

"You don't want that though." Stiles shook his head.

"How do you know what I want?" I asked.

"Because I know you." Stiles said, looking up at me. "I know not to treat you like some trophy like Sawyer is doing." Stiles said.

"He doesn't treat me like a trophy." I argued, lying as I shook my head.

"Really? He took you to Heather's party, right? Did he even know it was your birthday? Did he even ask you how you felt about it?" Stiles asked, "He probably just left you there and went with his friends, showing you off. And I bet you hate it," Stiles leaned closer to me. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I'm not getting into this." I said as I shook my head.

"Cause you know I'm right." Stiles proudly said, griping his backpack straps.

"Stilinski, just stop." I said, holding up a hand.

"Well, does he know?" Stiles asked.

"Know what?" I heard Sawyer ask from behind me. I turned around to see him standing at the door.

"Hey, sorry." I said, hiking up my bag, "I was just talking to—"

"Know what?" Sawyer asked again.

"Uh, know that—"

"We hooked up." Stiles cut me off, "Twice." I whirled around and I swear, if looks could kill, Stiles would be dead on the spot.

"What?" Sawyer asked.

"It was last year, it didn't—doesn't mean anything." I said, turning back to him. Sawyer looked pissed. He stared at me, eyes cold, then he turned away from me and stalked out of the class.

"Shit." I squeezed my eyes shut and stepped back from Stiles, "Shit. Shit shit SHIT!" I pressed my fists to my eyes.

"Fuck!" I cried out before shoving Stiles, "What the fuck, Stiles!?" I cried out.

"He deserved to know." Stiles shrugged.

"Wow, you're a grade A dick right now." I said. I groaned, turning away from him and going for the door, "Sawyer! Sawyer, wait! I can explain!" I shouted, running out after him.

"Sawyer!" I hiked my bag on my shoulder and ran after him. He stopped and spun around so quickly that I lost my balance.

"What the hell was that, Carina?" Sawyer burst out.

"I can explain."

"_Explain?_ There's no need for you to _explain_." Sawyer said, voice low.

"But—"

"I knew it." Sawyer shook a finger at me, "I knew you were mad at me. I knew it. But _lying _to me? About _Stilinski_?" He asked, "That was low. What the hell was that?" He asked.

"I didn't lie. It's not—I can—wait." I stuttered out.

"No, I'm done waiting. You can go be with that loser." Sawyer icily said.

"Hey! He is _not_ a loser." I said, stabbing my finger in his chest. Sawyer just shook his head and turned away from me.

"Did you just breakup with me?" I called after him.

"Uh, yeah!" Sawyer shouted back and then he stuck up his middle finger. I gaped at him. Then I huffed, turning around. Stiles stood in front of me.

"Sorry about that." He lamely said, scratching the back of his head.

"Fuck off, Stiles." I growled out, shoving him out of my way. "This is your fault." I said, pushing him again. He took it and I stomped down the hall. Fucking, Stiles. Fuck.

* * *

"I want one." Lydia said, elbows up.

I followed Lydia's gaze to a pair of twins, who were standing by the bookcase. I sighed as Allison looked over her shoulder.

"Which one." Allison whispered out, little half smile on her face.

"The straight one, obviously." Lydia replied taking a sip of her coffee.

Allison turned to look at the boys, seeing one of them shoot a grin at Danny. Danny fumbled as he smiled back, knocking into some other kid. I let out a short laugh as Lydia gave a smile. Lydia put her cup down and licked her lips as she readied herself to go talk to the kid.

"What if it's not a symbol? What if it's a logo?" Allison mused to herself, looking at her coffee cup.

Then she looked back up, only seeing me sitting across from her. I shrugged and pointed with my pen. Allison looked around to see Lydia talking with the other twin.

"Are you okay?" Allison asked, turning back around.

"I'm fine." I said, giving my cousin a small smile.

"Are you sure?" Allison asked, leaning forward, "I mean, I heard what happened with Sawyer."

"I'm…_fine_." I repeated myself. Allison opened her mouth to say something, but I sighed and looked away from Allison. The bell rang, releasing me from Allison and the awkward conversation. I gathered up my books and walked out of the library, Allison and Lydia following. I walked down the hall, putting my books in my bag as Sawyer came out of his class.

"Stop following me." He said, looking over his shoulder.

"I'm not _following_ you." I spat out.

"Yeah, you are you whore." Sawyer gave me a smirk.

"What?!" I cried out, stopping in the middle of the hall.

"You're a whore." Sawyer said, turning around to look at me. I was fuming. I slammed my hands into his chest pushing him into the lockers.

"That's it." I growled out, pushing him again. Sawyer just laughed and came back at me, shoving me in the shoulders. I went for him, but Allison grabbed me.

"Hey! Hey!" Allison said, trying to restrain me. I lunged for Sawyer again, who had a taunting grin on his face. He came at me, but Stiles came up and slammed him against the wall.

"Hey!" He said, getting Sawyer's attention.

Allison dragged me back, but I was still struggling. Sawyer was still smiling his cocky ass grin. I went for him again, trying to slap him, but Allison and Lydia both got me again. Stiles was still holding onto Sawyer as he pushed my face back with his hand. I tried to get at the two of them, struggling against Allison and Lydia.

"Stop, Carina, no, stop!" Allison said as Stiles held onto Sawyer. The two of them dragged me down the hall, away from the boys.

"I can't believe I ever dated you!" I shouted, voice raw as I struggled against Allison and Lydia.

Sawyer pushed off Stiles and stalked down the hall away from us. Stiles looked over at me and I stopped struggling. Allison let me go. Well, actually, I ripped myself out of her and Lydia's grasp. I whirled around to see Ms. Blake standing at her door. She gave me a sad smile. I ignored her and pushed my way through the crowd, trying to get outside.

I shoved my hand through my hair and blew out a breath, then I dropped my bad on the steps and fell to my butt. I put my head in my hands and closed my eyes. I heard someone's heels clack near me and I heard someone sit down next to me. I glanced up to see Ms. Blake sitting next to me. I looked over to her.

"You're not a whore." She said.

"Yes, I am." I said, turning my head back into my hands.

"No one should be allowed to call you that."

"Am I in trouble or something?" I asked, looking at my English teacher.

"Well, I should report the fight, but you _were_ standing up for yourself." Ms. Blake paused, to give me a half smile, "I'll let this one slide if you can promise me it won't happen again." I looked away from her.

"Fine." I shortly said. Then I paused, "Thanks." I glanced over at my English teacher. She rubbed my shoulder and got to her feet as the bell rang.

"I'll see you in class, Carina." She nicely said before disappearing inside. A few minutes later, Allison came out of the double doors.

"It was Stiles' fault. He told me what happened." Allison said, knocking my knee with hers as she sat down. I didn't say anything.

"Wanna come over to the new apartment?" Allison asked, "We're repainting."

"Yeah. Yeah, that'd be really awesome." I said, nodding at her.

"Besides, I need your help." Allison said, standing up. She helped me to my feet. "Come on." She flung her arm over my shoulder and led me to the parking lot.

* * *

As I helped Allison repaint her bedroom a light yellow, my phone buzzed in my back pocket. I looked at the screen. _Stiles_. I shoved it back into my pocket and continued to paint the wall. Allison caught it all.

"What?" I asked, looking at her.

"You aren't gonna talk to him?" She asked.

"Nope." I said, popping the 'p.'

"Why?" Allison asked.

"Uh, cause." I said.

"No, tell me." Allison pressed.

"Drop it, Allison." I sang out, painting the wall.

"You still like him." Allison realized. I didn't answer, my phone buzzed again. I pulled it out and looked at the screen before sighing. I went to put it back in my pocket, but Allison lunged for it, grabbing the phone.

"Allison." I said, "Give it back."

"Admit you still like him." Allison taunted.

"Are we five?" I asked, holding out my hand. Allison grinned at me as the phone continued to buzz.

"Allison." I said. I lunged for her, but she moved into my paintbrush, getting paint on her arm. Allison gaped at me.

"You didn't." Allison said and then she lunged for me.

Soon it was an all-out paint war. But I got my phone, answering it on the last buzz. "Hello?" I asked a bit breathless as Allison swiped her paintbrush down my arm again. I swatted her and she stuck out her tongue at me.

"Hey, Carina. It's me." Stiles said, "Can we talk?"

"Uh, yeah, what's up?" I asked as I dropped my paintbrush on the ground.

"I meant in like private." Stiles said, "I'll be at your place around eight?"

"Yeah, yeah that should be fine." I said.

"Cool."

"Cool." I said, "Bye." I hung up and tossed my phone on the plastic covered bed.

"So?" Allison asked.

"You said you needed my help with something?" I asked, looking at her, hands on my hips.

"Yes." Allison firmly said, "But first I need to shower."

"Go ahead." I said, waving my hand towards the shower.

* * *

Two showers later, I was finally paint-free and sitting in the kitchen area of the apartment. Allison pulled up a picture of the bruises that she and Lydia had. I stared at them and then the pictures on the screen of the logo. I scanned them and then pointed to one.

"There. It's a bank logo." I said. Allison clicked on the link which took us to a page.

"Beacon Hills first national closes its doors three months after vault robbery." I read off the page.

"So is that were they're being held?" Allison asked.

"Couldn't hurt to find out." I said, shrugging.

"Tomorrow then? After school?" Allison asked. I nodded.

"Sounds good." I straightened up, "I gotta head back. But this was fun. Thanks."

"Anytime." Allison grinned at me. She pulled me down in a hug before letting me go.

It was close to eight when I got home. Isaac and Derek were walking out the door, going to do whatever it was that they did. I ignored them, going up the stairs and falling onto my bed, staring at the ceiling. Minutes passed, then an hour. Then two. I looked at my phone. Nothing. I sent a very strongly worded text to Stiles. No response. I eventually fell asleep, pissed at him for standing me up.

* * *

I walked into English the next morning and sat in my seat next to Stiles. He leaned over the aisle to try and talk to me, but I ignored him. Finally, about halfway through the period, he flipped a piece of paper at me. I opened it and spread it out.

_I'm sorry. Can you let me explain?_ I pursed my lips and quickly wrote back.

_Explain why you weren't at the apartment? I think I can figure it out. Was it that girl from the party the other night?_ I flipped the paper back to him. He opened it, read the message and scratched his temple before writing back.

_No. She's actually missing. Thanks for that._

Cool. Now I felt like a huge ass. I crumpled up the paper as the bell rang. I threw it in the trash as I walked out of the class. I leaned against the wall, waiting for Stiles to come out of the class. I grabbed his arm and yanked him down the hall, him yelping the entire way.

"Explain." I said, releasing him.

"I was…busy." Stiles said.

"Busy." I repeated, crossing my arms.

"Yeah, busy."

"Cool. Great. Thanks." I said, turning around.

"Wait, Carina." Stiles groaned, "I'm sorry, okay? I got a little tied up."

"It's whatever." I said as I walked away. Then I stopped. I turned back around and went up to Stiles.

"I'm sorry about your friend." I said, rubbing his arm and giving him a small smile, "They're gonna find her."

"Yeah. Are you okay though? With Sawyer?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks for defending me after you threw me under the bus." I said, swaying my hip.

"I just didn't want to see him get his ass kicked." Stiles said, looking at me, hands in his pockets.

"Still friends?" I asked.

"Of course." Stiles gave me a small smile.

"Good." I said, screwing my mouth to the side. "We'll talk later." I said, nodding at him. Stiles brushed back a piece of hair and tucked it behind my ear.

"Sounds good." He said. I smiled down at my shoes before turning and hurrying down the hall.

* * *

After school, Allison and I decided to break into a bank. Granted it was abandoned, but it still gave me a rush. Allison broke the lock with a pair of bolt cutters and I slipped inside, flashlight on. She followed me through the bank, which was destroyed basically. We were quiet until I felt someone slam into me, the flashlight knocking from my grasp. I punched at the figure, but she dodged it, slamming me up against the wall, hand wrapped around my throat.

"Ms. Morrell?" I asked.

"Keep your mouth shut and listen to me. You have no idea what you've just stepped into. Right now you've got about twenty seconds to get your assess hidden."

"What are you doing!?" Allison cried out.

"Get in that storage closet over there." Ms. Morrell ignored her, "Lock the door. Don't come out until you hear the fighting."

"What fighting?" I stuttered out.

"You'll hear it. Now go!"

She let go of me and I quickly grabbed Allison's hand, dragging her into the storage closet, locking the door behind me. I looked at Allison, who lit up her phone in an attempt to see. I swallowed back the lump in my throat at the fact that the friggin' counselor just attacked me. I felt my heart stop as there was a sound of tapping on the marble floors. Allison stuffed her phone under her jacket and stepped to the side. I looked around the storage closet, noticing the ammonia. I motioned to Allison to tip the bottle over so our scent would be covered. She quickly did it and the footsteps passed. I took off my jacket and put it over the puddle. Allison did the same.

Then, using her phone as a flashlight, she scanned the storage room. All of sudden her phone light landed on a body. I stuffed my fist into my mouth to hide the scream of horror as I looked at Erica's dead body. Her head slumped forward. I scrambled back against the door.

After an hour of waiting, I heard a roar. I looked at Allison as another roar echoed through the building. I pulled open the door and ran out into the bank, following the sounds of growling and cries of pain. I looked over my shoulder to see Allison following me as we made it to the fault. There were four werewolves fighting with each other. I spotted Boyd running to attack Derek or Scott.

"Look out!" I called out.

Boyd grabbed Scott, throwing him against a wall. He shoved his claws into Scott's stomach. Scott spat up blood as I watched Derek fight off another werewolf. I noticed the mountain ash surrounding the vault. I kneeled down in front of it.

"No, don't break the seal!" Derek yelled at me as he fought off the other werewolf.

I glanced up to see Boyd twisting his claws into Scott. Scott was bleeding profusely. I glanced over at Derek for a split second.

"Boyd!" Allison cried out as I swiped my hands over the dust breaking the seal.

I pulled back before rolling to the side of the vault. Boyd ran past me and the other girl followed. Derek grabbed Allison, slamming her back into the wall.

"Don't touch her!" Scott growled out, coming out of the vault.

"What were you thinking!?" Derek roared, holding onto her, but looking at me.

"That I had to do something!" I said.

"They saved our lives!" Scott said, holding his stomach. I looked at Allison. Derek let go of Allison, who stepped closer to me.

"Yeah and what do you think they're gonna do out there? Do you have any idea what we just set free!?" Derek shouted, looking between the two of us.

"You want to blame us!" Allison cried out, "Well, we are _not_ the one turning teenagers into killers." Allison started to walk away.

"No, no that's just the rest of your family." Derek shot back.

"I've made mistakes. Gerard is not my fault." Allison said,

"And what about your mother?" Derek asked.

"What do you mean?" Allison asked. Derek looked at Scott. He was bleeding from his mouth and his hand was pressed to his stomach.

"Tell her, Scott." Derek said.

"What does he mean, Scott?" She asked, stepping forward. Scott looked at me before looking at Allison. "What does he mean?" Allison asked again. I looked up to Derek.

"You need to see this." I said, leading him away from the two of them. Derek followed me as I led him to the storage closet.

"Are you okay?" I asked, looking at him. He was all beat up and bloody.

"I'll be fine." He all about growled out.

"Look, it's not my fault. I was trying to save you." I said, referring back to me breaking the barrier. "I couldn't—I can't lose another parent." I softly said. Derek stopped walking and looked at me.

"What did you want to show me?" Derek asked after a moment. I blinked at him before closing my eyes and opening the storage room door. And then Derek's face fell and I felt like the worst daughter in the world.

* * *

**A/N: Shoutouts to kreene321, MessintheMirror, Kalou, Bethisafan77, FizzWizz2011, suttonsays, guest, xXBriannaXx, kenhat and winchesterxgirl! please please don't stop! xxx**


	15. Chapter 15

_chapter song: elastic heart / sia_

* * *

My phone buzzed after Derek brought out Erica's body. I looked to see that it was Lydia. "Yes?" I asked into the phone.

"Listen, you need to get to public pool, right now." Lydia hurriedly said.

"What? Are you okay?" I instantly asked, pressing the phone to my ear.

"Just get here!" She cried out, in almost hysterics.

"Okay! Okay, I'm on my way." I quickly said, hanging up the phone. I hurried to the safe where Scott had finished telling Allison about her mom.

"Allison, I need you to take me to the pool." I said, grabbing her elbow.

"I'll be right there." Allison softly said.

"No, you need to take me _right now_." I pressed, squeezing her arm.

"Ow! Okay, okay." Allison took her arm out of my grasp.

* * *

The entire drive to the pool I was frantic. What did Lydia need me for? Allison pulled into the parking lot minutes later to see blue and red lights flashing off the walls surrounding the pool. I quickly unbuckled and jumped out of my car, jogging over to the ambulance, not even saying goodbye to Allison. Then my heart contracted. Everything slowed down. I saw Stiles standing with his dad. There was a body bag on the gurney in front of the ambulance. The head was still visible. I saw Sawyer's parents standing over the gurney.

"SAWYER!" I cried out, weaving through cars to get to the ambulance.

"No! Oh God, no!" I shouted, voice breaking.

Tears were streaming down my face as I got to the gurney. I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist, pulling me back. I tugged against the deputy, trying to get loose as I cried out

"Sawyer!" My voice broke again.

I could see Stiles and Mr. Stilinski looking at me. My knees went weak and I felt myself collapsing to the ground. I wrapped my arms around my knees and stayed on the ground. The deputy let me go. Everything was shaking.

"Carina?" Stiles' voice was right beside me. I turned my face to see him crouching down next to me. I wiped my eyes on my sleeve.

"Is he…" I couldn't finish my question, my voice was shaking so badly.

Stiles looked down then back up at me. I could see the answer in his face. I felt everything inside of me harden.

"How did he…"

"They don't know yet." Stiles said, voice calming.

"Did you find him?"

"Lydia did." I took in a breath and looked at Stiles.

"Your dad wants to talk to me, doesn't he?" I asked. Stiles looked over his shoulder at his dad, then back to me.

"Yeah." He breathed out. I nodded once. I pushed myself to my feet and brushed my hands off. Stiles hesitated for a moment before pulling me into his arms and hugging me close to him. I pressed myself close to him and closed my eyes for a moment, biting my lip.

"You give really good hugs." I mumbled, pushing away from the boy. "I have…" I wiped my eyes, "To go talk to your dad."

"Come on, I'll go with you." Stiles offered, nodding his head towards his dad. I nodded and followed him to where Mr. Stilinski was standing.

"Hey, Carina." Mr. Stilinski sadly said, "Stiles told me you knew Sawyer."

"Yeah, I mean, yes, we…we had been dating." I truthfully answered, knotting my hands together.

"For how long?"

"Five months."

"Did you see him before the incident?" Mr. Stilinski asked, hands on his hips.

"I saw him at school."

"But you didn't see him after."

"I mean, we broke up though."

"When?"

"Yesterday." I said. Mr. Stilinski gave me a sad look.

"We'll get this cleared up."

"Wait, am I a suspect?" I asked, hand up.

"Depends. Where were you?" The Sheriff asked.

"I was with Allison. We were…studying." I finished, holding gaze with Mr. Stilinski. It's not like I could tell him we went and broke into an abandoned bank. Mr. Stilinski eyed me before he slowly nodded.

"Dad, can I talk to you for a second?" Stiles said, walking away with his dad. They weren't completely out of earshot. I could still hear them.

_"She's not actually a suspect, right?" _Stiles asked.

"_I don't know. An ex-girlfriend always has a motive_." Mr. Stilinski sighed.

"_Dad, it's Carina. She didn't do this. Okay? Trust me._" Stiles firmly said. _"There's no way she—"_

_ "I'm not talking about this here, Stiles. Just take her home. She's dealt with enough for tonight._" Mr. Stilinski cut Stiles off, hand in the air. Stiles stared at his father for a moment before sighing and falling back on his foot, turning his body to look at me. He scratched the back of his head and walked up to me.

"Come on. I'll take you home." Stiles said, motioning with his hand. I nodded and followed him to his Jeep.

* * *

The ride was silent. I stared out the window as Stiles drove down the dark street. Sawyer was dead. Murdered. Probably by a werewolf. Probably by Boyd or the other beta. I felt everything in my shut down. And then all of a sudden, I realized that Sawyer was _dead_. The boy who I spent the last couple of months with in a relationship. Sure it wasn't a good one, but he was part of my life. My chest tightened up, the Jeep felt too small. I gasped for a breath of air.

"Stiles!" I gasped out, hands pressed to the side of the car and the side of his seat.

"What? What's the matter?" Stiles frantically asked.

"I—I don't know!" I gasped out as everything spun.

I couldn't catch my breath. I shot a frantic look to Stiles, who yanked the wheel to the side and pulled the Jeep to the side of the road. I was still trying to catch my breath, blinking rapidly as I shifted in my seat, trying to figure out what was happening as the Jeep closed in on me. My heart was pounding against my chest as I took in choking breaths when Stiles reached behind his seat and rummaged through his bag. He quickly handed me something. It was an inhaler. I frantically glanced up at him.

"Go!" He hurriedly shouted out, motioning to me. I fumbled with the inhaler before taking a puff of air. I held my breath for a moment, my heartbeat slowed to a normal pace. I let out a slow breath and glanced up at Stiles.

"I was having an asthma attack?" I asked, looking at the inhaler.

"No, you were having a panic attack." Stiles corrected me, "The inhaler just distracted you." I looked up at him.

"Wow—" I swallowed, "That's, uh, really smart." I blinked back a tear and looked down at the inhaler again.

"I used to get them a lot after my mom died." Stiles reminded me. I nodded.

"Yeah, you told me that." I softly said.

"Aren't fun, huh." Stiles said, giving me a small smile.

"No." I shakily said, "No they aren't." I tapped the inhaler on my palm, "Thanks." I said, glancing up at him.

"Anytime." He nodded and restarted the Jeep. Then he paused and looked at me.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said, answering his unasked question, staring out the windshield. "Okay?"

"Yep." Stiles nodded and pulled back out onto the street.

His phone buzzed as he merged and he skillfully picked it up with one hand while maneuvering the Jeep with the other. He answered it, paused and then looked at me before hanging up.

"Do you mind if we make a quick pit stop?" Stiles asked.

"Where?" I asked. Stiles made a face and looked away from me.

* * *

The hospital doors slid open and Stiles went up to the front desk. I trailed behind. "Hey." A nurse said as we came up to the front desk. She closed her folder and looked up at us.

"Hey." Stiles said in greeting. The woman looked at me, then at Stiles.

"This is Carina. She's a friend of mine. Her boyfriend—ex-boyfriend was the body Lydia found." Stiles explained. The nurse gave me a sad smile.

"Melissa McCall." She introduced herself then looked at Stiles. She took in a breath and turned around, and started to walk down the hall.

"Over here." She placed her hands on the small of our backs, her in the middle of us.

"If you tell anyone that I showed you this, I swear to God I will kill you painfully and slowly." Melissa threatened.

"Why do you want to show us a body we've already seen?" Stiles asked.

"Because you haven't seen everything." Melissa hissed out before pushing open the door to the morgue.

She lifted back the sheet, letting Stiles and I peer over her shoulder. Sawyer's eyes were closed and he looked sickly. He looked like he was a wax doll from the museums. He looked like he was just sleeping. I but down on my thumbnail. Melissa pointed to Sawyer's neck, "See this around his neck? That's a ligature mark. It means he was strangled _with something_. Like cord, rope…"

I looked away and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Okay, wait a second." Stiles started, "What kind of werewolf strangles someone? You know that's not very….werewolfy."

"My thoughts exactly." Melissa agreed. "And then there's this." Mrs. McCall walked around the table to the top of the head. She tilted the Sawyer's head to the side, exposing a wound.

"Oh man, awh man what is that? Is that brain matter? Yeah it's brain matter." Stiles talked to himself. I gagged and looked away from his head.

"See the indentation? He was hit in the back of the head hard enough to kill him." Melissa explained. I looked back at the body, stepping forward a bit.

"In fact, any one of these things could have killed him." Melissa lowered the head and stood up straighter, "Someone really wanted this poor guy dead!" She waved her hands in the air. The she looked at me.

"Sorry." She lamely added on. I nodded and squeezed my arms tighter against my chest.

"So this couldn't have been Boyd or Cora then." Stiles figured. "They wouldn't have done all that."

"Maybe this is just one murder. Maybe just a random coincidence?" Stiles continued.

"I don't think it was just one." Melissa said, looking at the body.

"How come?" Stiles asked.

"Because that girl over there…" Melissa nodded to the other body, "She's got the _exact_ same injuries."

Stiles and I both turned to look at the other sheet covered body, lying on the table. I bit the inside of my lip as Melissa walked over to the body. I slowly followed, meeting Stiles' gaze.

Melissa slowly pulled back the sheet and I couldn't help but let out a gasp. It was the girl from the party. I put my hand over my mouth and stared at the girl's body.

"Whoever did it used a garrote, which is a stick that you put through the rope and you just kinda keep twisting…"

I looked over at Stiles, not listening to Mrs. McCall talk. He was crying. I turned away from him and walked in a slow circle. The girl had two deep lines in her throat, just like Sawyer. There was a drying pool of blood underneath her blonde hair. Mrs. McCall had closed her eyes and her face was pale as a ghost.

"Stiles…?" Mrs. McCall asked. "Oh my God did you know her?" Mrs. McCall asked in shock.

Stiles nodded. I pulled my lips in and

"I'm so sorry." Mrs. McCall whispered out, recovering her body, "I didn't even think."

"I was, uh, at her party. It was her birthday. Her name's Heather." Stiles spoke, voice cracking.

Stiles placed his hands on his hips before wiping his eyes with his sleeve. I rubbed his arm and gave him a sad smile.

"Okay, we need to call your father. You're a witness." Mrs. McCall was saying. Stiles was turning in circles, looking from Heather's body to Sawyer, then back at me.

"Quick question and you can hit me if you want." Stiles started, hand out. I made a face, "Did you and Sawyer have sex?" I stared at him.

"No. I told you he was all about the waiting." I said, arms still crossed.

"So he was a virgin." Stiles stated.

"Yes." I said, "Why—what does that have to do with anything?" I asked.

"Has anyone else been through here?" Stiles asked, ignoring me and looking at Mrs. McCall. He was shaking. "Any other bodies or anybody missing?"

"Uh, no. No bodies, but uhm…" She trailed off. Stiles shook his head at her.

"What?" He asked.

"Two girls, they brought the first one in, Caitlin for a tox screen and then I overheard that her girlfriend, Emily just disappeared. I mean they were out in the woods and they-"

"Nobody found her yet?" Stiles cut Mrs. McCall off.

"I don't know." Mrs. McCall said.

"Okay, first one."

"Caitlin." Mrs. McCall corrected.

"Yeah, is she here? Is she here right now?" Stiles asked, blinking furiously.

Mrs. McCall looked at him. I watched the conversation like it was a tennis match, still not over what I saw.

"Yes, I believe so." Mrs. McCall answered.

"Okay, where?" Stiles went for the door, but Mrs. McCall stopped him.

"Okay, wait. Just wait a minute."

"I have to talk to her." Stiles pressed.

"Why?" Mrs. McCall asked.

"Because I think I know what's happening." Stiles said, staring at Mrs. McCall.

* * *

"We weren't doing anything that bad." Caitlin said from her hospital bed. I stood next to Stiles, arms crossed over my chest. "I mean I've camped out there plenty of times."

"Right. But why tonight?" Stiles asked, in the same position I was.

"We wanted to be alone for one night. Emily lives with her mom and three roommates; it's not exactly romantic setting." Caitlin explained.

"How long have you two been together?" Stiles asked.

"Three months." Caitlin answered.

"You wanted to make it romantic." Stiles figured. Caitlin smiled to herself at the thought.

"Yeah, yaknow, because, uhm…"

"Cause it was her first time." Stiles finished, swallowing. I looked at him.

"They're gonna find her right?" Caitlin asked, tears welling in her eyes. "Aren't they?" Caitlin looked at me. I didn't know what to say so I just looked at my shoes.

* * *

My knees were pulled up to my chest as I sat outside of Caitlin's room. The hospital was still buzzing, people walking around me and talking with each other. I rested my head against the wall behind me and closed my eyes. I felt a tear trickle down the side of my face as I sat there.

"Hey." Stiles said from above me. I opened my eyes and wiped my cheek.

"Hi." I said, sitting up straighter. Stiles sat down next to me. He didn't say anything.

"Why—does everyone around me _die_?" I asked after a moment. Stiles turned his head to look at me.

"What?" He asked.

"You heard me." I said, rolling my head to look at him.

"But I don't understand why you think that." Stiles said, straightening up, hands on the ground.

"Mom…Aunt Victoria….Erica….Sawyer…that girl from the party….all of them knew me or saw me and—and died. They were _murdered_." I whispered out, "Why does that keep happening?" I asked, staring at the wall in front of me. "What did I do?" I asked.

"You didn't do anything." Stiles said.

"Oh, no, I did." I said, letting out a desperate laugh, "I'm a horrible person." I said, still staring at the wall across the hall.

"You're not a horrible person." Stiles tried to dissuade me.

I didn't say anything, just brought my hands to my face, clasping them in front of me. Scott came running down the hall a moment later and Stiles got up. He looked down at me and I closed my eyes for a moment before getting up and going with them.

* * *

Stiles gently placed the sheet back over Heather's lifeless body as Scott and I stood off to the side. Stiles told Scott what was going on as the three of us went back into the morgue.

"So Boyd and Cora might not have killed anyone?" Scott asked as Stiles rested his hands on either side of the table.

"You're gonna wish they did." Stiles muttered.

"Why?" Scott asked. Stiles looked up at him for a moment.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure yet, but the other girl who was out in the woods, Emily…Eventually they're gonna find her. She's one of them. Emily…Heather…Sawyer, all three were virgins. And they're all gonna have the same three injuries. Strangled, throat slashed, head bashed in. It's called the Three Fold Death."

"So if these aren't random killings then what are they?" Scott asked.

"Sacrifices. Human sacrifices." Stiles seriously answered.

Scott stepped back and looked around the morgue. Stiles and I shared a look.

* * *

"_Human sacrifices!?_" I shouted after a moment of silence.

Stiles and I were sitting in the Jeep in the hospital parking lot. I had been silent for the entire walk to the Jeep. I knew Stiles was waiting for me to say something first.

"Yeah." Stiles let out a breath and tapped his fingers against the steering wheel.

"You mean to tell me that Sawyer and Heather were sacrificed!?" I turned my torso to face Stiles. Stiles blew out his cheeks and nodded, not looking at me.

"What the hell?" I breathed out, sliding down in my seat.

"I know how it feels."

"Oh you _know_? You know how it feels to know that your ex- boyfriend was a human sacrifice?!" I shouted, sitting back up.

"Heather was my best friend, Carina!" Stiles shouted at me, "I've known her since I was _three_. We took _bubble baths_ together! I didn't know Sawyer, but I sure as shit know what it feels like to lose somebody." Stiles ranted. We stared at each other for a long time, neither one of us giving in.

"Just take me home." I finally said, crossing my arms over my chest.

Stiles opened his mouth like he was going to say something, and then stopped himself. The Jeep started up and Stiles maneuvered it out onto the road, heading to the loft.

The ride was spent in silence as I stared out the window. Stiles kept looking at me, then back and then back at me. I didn't acknowledge him. As soon as the Jeep stopped in front of the apartment, I pushed my foot against the door, trying to get out. It wasn't budging. I jiggled the handle with no avail. I blew out a frustrated breath. Then I felt Stiles' arm sneak around my waist and his fingers pulled up the lock. I paused for a moment before shoving my way out of the Jeep.

I slammed my door to my bedroom and collapsed face first into my mattress. The sun was starting to come up and I felt everything inside of me break. I let out a heaving sob and then screamed into my pillow. The tears were falling freely as I sobbed into my pillow. The sobs turned to hiccups and then I fell silent, completely drained. I felt my tears dry as someone came up the stairs. My bedroom door opened and then the side of the bed dipped slightly as someone sat down on the edge. I felt the person's arm tug around my waist. I rolled over and curled up into Stiles' side. He rubbed my shoulder as I buried my face into his chest.

"I'm scared." I softly said. "I don't want to get hurt." Stiles took in a breath.

"I won't hurt you." He said, resting his chin on the top of my head, "Promise." I swallowed and nodded cuddling closer to him.

* * *

**A/N: Shoutouts to Valkyrie101, krenee321, suttonsays, Kalou, MessintheMirror, Claudia, FizzWizz2011, kenhat, Bethisafan77, winchesterxgirl, and xXbriannaXx! Holy shit, I love you all. Please keep it up! xxx**

**A/N2: Do you guys like the 'chapter song' stuff and the tumblr things? or nah.**


	16. Chapter 16

_chapter song: dangerous times / wildfire _

* * *

I walked down the school hall early the next morning. I was here early to talk to Ms. Blake about the Crucible reading we had to do. I didn't do it. I was too caught up with everything going on that I completely forgot. I hiked up my bag on my shoulder and hurried down to her classroom. I got to the door just as Derek walked out.

"Derek?" I asked, stopping. Derek looked over to me in surprise.

"Carina? What are you doing here? You were sleeping when I left." Derek said.

"I woke up. I have to talk to my teacher." I said, motioning to the door, "What are you doing here?"

"Uh, nothing." Derek shook his head, "Don't worry."

"Carina?" Ms. Blake poked her head out, "Can I help you?" I looked at Derek then back to Ms. Blake.

"Yeah, yeah I actually have a question about the Crucible." I said, moving by Derek and going into Ms. Blake's classroom.

"I'll see you at home." Derek lamely said in an attempt to be fatherly. I nodded and shut the door behind me.

"Do you two know each other?" Ms. Blake asked as she perched herself on her desk.

"Yeah, he's my dad." I airily said. Ms. Blake's eyebrows jumped up, but she quickly composed herself.

"Right. Of course he is." Ms. Blake blinked and looked down at her shoes, "Anyway, what can I help you with, Carina?" She asked, composing herself and looking back up at me.

"I actually wanted to ask about the Crucible, but I kinda want to know what you were doing with my dad." I said, squinting an eye at her,

"Oh, we were just talking!" Ms. Blake hurriedly said, "He saved my life last night and was just making sure I was okay." Ms. Blake said, giving me a smile, "Nothing happened."

"You sound like a teenager that got caught with the boy she wasn't supposed to be seeing by her parents." I said, knocking a knuckle on one of the desks. Ms. Blake let out a nervous laugh.

"You got me." She said, giving me a small smile. I raised my eyebrows at her.

"So about the Crucible." I started. Ms. Blake visibly relaxed as I started to tell her that I didn't do the reading.

* * *

"Pace yourselves!" Coach yelled before blowing the whistle.

I took off in an easy jog, keeping pace with the rest of the cross country team. We had a morning practice before school started. I had made it to practice after my meeting with Ms. Blake. She gave me a pass and I knew it was cause I caught her with Derek. I ran up next to Stiles and elbowed him. He looked like he was about ready to die.

"Hey." I easily said. Stiles looked at me.

"Hi." He huffed out.

"You good?" I asked, giving him a wry smile. Stiles huffed out a breath in response.

"Another one was missing." He managed, "Person. Missing."

"Well, was he a virgin?" I asked, keeping pace with Stiles.

"I—don't know." Stiles paused, "Virgins—are being sacrificed."

"And?"

"I'm—a virgin." Stiles huffed out. I stopped running. Stiles kept going, not noticing that I stopped, then he turned back around.

"You're a virgin?" I asked. Stiles leaned on a nearby tree.

"Yup." Stiles gasped out, chest rising and falling. I opened my mouth to say something when a shrill scream cut me off. Stiles and I shared a look before taking off in a sprint.

"Hey, get out of the way." The Sheriff said as we ran up to the growing crowd. There was a dead body tied to a tree, throat slashed, head bashed in.

"It's him, isn't it?" I asked Stiles. Stiles looked to Scott, who nodded.

"Get back. Get this area cornered off before they trample every piece of evidence." Mr. Stilinski was saying. Stiles went up to his father as he continued to yell, "Back up! Everyone back! Get these kids out of here!"

I stared at the body along with the rest of the crowd as Stiles talked to his dad. Scott and Isaac came up to me. Isaac gave me a small smile and I returned it. I didn't have a problem with Isaac, but he still kinda pissed at me for stabbing him last year.

"Coach, can you give us a hand here?" Mr. Stilinski asked after he was done with Stiles.

"You heard the man." Coach said, "Nothing to see here. Probably just some homeless kid."

"Coach." Scott started.

"Yeah?"

"He was a senior."

"Oh. He wasn't on the team, was he?" Before Scott could respond a girl came running up to the crowd.

"Kyle! Oh, God, Kyle! Oh, God!" She sounded almost exactly like I did when I had found Sawyer. Stiles looked at me. I crossed my arms over my chest and looked away. Scott nudged me and we walked away from the girl and the body.

"You see the way the twins looked at him?" Isaac asked.

"Yeah, you mean like they had no idea what happened?" Scott asked, looking over at him as we walked.

"No, no, they knew." Isaac put his hands on his hips, firm in his answer.

"The kid was strangled with a garrote, all right? Am I the only one recognizing the lack of "werewolfitude" in these murders?" Stiles asked, waving his arms.

"Oh, you think it's a coincidence they turn up and then people start dying?" I dryly asked.

"Well, no, but I still don't think it's them." Stiles said, he looked at Scott, "Scott? How 'bout you?"

"I don't know yet. You don't know yet?"

"Well, she's got a point." Scott said, motioning to me.

"Seriously, dude, human sacrifices? Scott, your eyes turn into yellow glow sticks, okay? Hair literally grows from your cheeks and then will immediately disappear, and if I were to stab you right now, it would just magically heal, but you're telling me that you're having trouble grasping human sacrifices?"

"That's a good point too." Scott pointed to Stiles.

"I don't care." Isaac seriously said, "They killed that kid, they killed the girl that saved me.

I'm gonna kill them too." He all about growled out before stomping away from us.

* * *

"Mademoiselle? Mademoiselle Argent." I faintly heard from above me.

"Carina!" The voice turned into Mom's voice.

I sprang up, looking up at Ms. Morrell. She stood above me, arms crossed, smirk on her face.

"Êtes-vous fatigue?" She asked. A titter went through the class. I felt my face flush as the bell rang. Ms. Morrell sat down in the seat in front of me, leaning a hand on my desk.

"You're starting to concern me, Carina. Maybe we should chat in the guidance office sometime." She said. I picked up my books.

"Or maybe you should tell me what you were doing at the bank the other night?" I asked, looking up at her.

"Maybe you should tell me what you were doing there?" Morrell answered my question with a question. I clicked my jaw. "Looks like we have a situation here." Morrell gathered, "Tell you what. Give me the French word for it that is the same in English and you don't have to go to lunch detention." Morrell leaned forward. I bit my lip, trying to find the word. I couldn't think of anything.

"Impasse." Morrell said after a moment. She looked at me before standing up and walking back to her desk. I picked up my purse and went out the door, kicking myself for my idiocy.

* * *

I settled into my seat for lunch detention as Harris went down the aisle, pairing up people and giving them jobs to do. I tapped my pen against my chin as Harris kept talking.

"Restocking the janitor's closet." He said the figure in front of me. Isaac turned to look at me. I dropped my pen in surprise.

"Oh, Mr. Harris." Isaac got up to talk to Harris. I groaned to myself. "Uh, does it have to be with her?" Isaac asked in a hushed whisper.

"Now that I know you prefer not to…yes. You have to be with her." Harris said. I looked up at Isaac turned around.

"Great." He whispered out. I swallowed.

I opened the door to the janitor's closet, letting Isaac go in before me. I held the stack of napkins in one arm while holding the door with my other hand. I propped it open with the stopper as Isaac walked into the closet. I stepped in after him, looking around as Isaac unloaded the boxes. I bumped into him and my heart fluttered. We shared an awkward glance before I stepped aside.

"Are you okay?" I asked, noticing how Isaac was frantically looking around himself.

"Yeah, I'm just…not a big fan of small spaces." Isaac admitted, placing bottles onto shelves. I raised my eyebrows as I placed the napkins onto the other shelf.

"It would make me really happy if you didn't freak out." I mumbled.

"Yeah, well you being happy really isn't a big priority of mine, since you stabbed me about two hundred times with knives." Isaac dryly said.

"They were actually Chinese ring daggers, but –" I smirked at him.

"Oh." Isaac lifted his chin at me. "Was that was that an apology?" Isaac asked.

"Would you accept an apology?" I raised an eyebrow. Isaac opened his mouth to say something when suddenly the door slammed, and the lights went off. I looked around me as Isaac went to the door.

"No no no no." Isaac mumbled as he tried the door handle.

"Uh, maybe it locked from the outside." I tried to say helpfully, going over to the door. Isaac tried to press up against it.

"No, there's something against it." Isaac grunted as he tried to move the door.

He jiggled the handle again before stepping back. Isaac took off his sweater and started to pace the small space.

"Okay, just relax." I calmly said, "Isaac, relax."

Isaac went up to the door again and knocked on it. He knocked on it again after there was no response. He was starting to sweat and his chest rapidly rose and fell.

"Isaac." I cautiously said.

"Come on." He whispered out. Isaac slammed on the door, pounding his fists against it, freaking out.

"Isaac! Isaac! Okay, just relax, Isaac!" I cried out as he started to have a panic attack.

"Come on!" He shouted before he started screaming and pounding on the door.

I felt my heart start to race as I tried to control the situation. I didn't know what to do as Isaac freaked out. He was yelling and sweating and panicking. Then he faced me, eyes burning gold, fangs out.

"Isaac, don't." I cautioned, stepping back.

I held up my hands right before he lunged at me. He slammed me up against the shelves, claws digging into my wrists.

"Isaac! ISAAC!" I screamed out as Isaac's face loomed over me.

Then he was ripped back, thrown out of the room as I heard another growl. Scott glanced at me for a spilt second before going after Isaac. I felt my breathing hitch as I tried not to cry. I was shaking. I slid against the wall, trying to get out of the closet. I was up against the door to see Isaac on the ground, human and Scott standing over him. Scott came over to me and grabbed my wrist, seeing the claw marks and the blood.

"I'm okay. I'm fine." I assured Scott.

"I'm sorry, I didn't I didn't mean to do that." Isaac said from his position on the floor.

"I'm okay." I nodded at him and rubbed my wrist.

"I'm so sorry." Isaac had a hand out.

"It's not his fault." I said to Scott.

"I know. I guess now we know they want to do more than get you angry. They want to get someone hurt."

"So are we gonna do something?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm gonna get them angry. Really angry." Scott said, narrowing his eyes.

* * *

"You know that there's a temple in Calcutta where they used to sacrifice a child every day? That's every day a dead baby, Lydia, every day! Hey, you want to know what today is? It's dead baby day. Oh, no, wait, that's every day, because every day is dead baby day, yay!" I walked up to Lydia as Stiles ranted. They were walking through the hallway after lunch. I caught up with them just in time to hear Stiles' speech about dead baby day.

"Why are you telling me this?" Lydia asked as we walked outside.

"Because Scott's dealing with the Alpha twins." Stiles sighed. Lydia stopped walking.

"You don't know about the twins?" I asked, putting a hand out and raising an eyebrow.

"Alphas?" Stiles added.

"Ethan and Aiden." I finished.

"Oh, yeah. Yeah, I knew about them." Lydia blinked. She didn't know about them. I rolled my eyes and we kept walking.

"Okay, okay, good. So look, here's what I'm thinking. I'm thinking that the murders maybe come in threes. Ancient people love things in threes, right? So maybe first it's three virgins, and then, I don't know, maybe it's three people who own little dogs." Stiles spastically explained.

"I own a little dog." Lydia said, pausing. Stiles looked at her. Then she held up her hand, "I am not getting rid of my dog!" She trilled, continuing to walk.

"Would you just think about getting rid of your little dog?"

"No. And by the way, you cannot discern a pattern by a single data point so stop trying." Lydia added.

"Wha-okay, so what, I'm just supposed to wait around for someone else to die, then? I'm just supposed to sit there and watch them die? Just wait for them to wither up and die right in front of me?" Stiles was freaking out.

"Wither?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You know what I mean." He cast a glance to me, "Die, in just a hideously awful, strangulating, head-bashing, throat-cutting kind of way."

"Maybe it's not your job." Lydia started, "You said it yourself, they were strangled with a garrote. That's a human thing to do, so Maybe just leave the figuring it out part to someone human."

"You mean someone like my dad?"

"No, I mean your dad." Lydia said, "The sheriff!" And with that she turned away from us and walked down the hall. We were by my locker, so I went up to it and unlocked it as Stiles slumped next to me.

"What happened to your wrist?" He asked, tugging my wrist towards him.

"Nothing. I'm fine." I said, tugging it back. Stiles gave me a look. I sighed, "I got trapped in a closet with Isaac." I admitted, "He started freaking out and it was just an accident."

"You're sure you're okay?" Stiles asked, giving me a look.

"It's just a scratch." I assured him, "Okay?"

"Okay." Stiles nodded as the bell rang, "I have to go. I have to figure this out."

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To talk to the only person who I can think of that knows what's going on." Stiles vaguely said. I watched him hurry down the hall and disappear into the crowd. I sighed and shut my locker door, going the opposite direction into Ms. Blake's classroom.

"Okay, everyone." She started as she walked in front of us, I slid into my seat behind Scott as Ms. Blake talked, "I know this is the last class of the day. To be honest, I want to get out of here too." Scott reached into his bag and pulled out a part from Aiden's bike.

"Looks kind of important." He set it on the desk and pulled out another thing, "I have no idea what that thing does." I watched the twins, gauging their reaction as I smirked at them. Then I heard an engine roar.

"Wait. Aiden, don't!" Ethan cried out as Aiden sprinted out of the classroom. Scott got out of his seat and I followed him.

"Get off of my bike!" Aiden screamed at Isaac,

"No problem." Isaac smirked at Aiden before flipping off of his bike.

"You have got to be kidding me." Ms. Blake came out of the classroom. Aiden looked like a deer caught in headlights, "You realize this is gonna result in a suspension." Aiden shot us a dirty look. I couldn't help the smirk that was appearing as I stared at the Alpha twin.

* * *

"So should I start calling Ms. Blake _Mom_ now?" I dryly asked as I walked into the apartment. Derek didn't answer. Then I noticed that there was a giant blood puddle in the middle of the floor. Derek was standing with his back towards me.

"What happened here?" I asked, looking around. A girl stepped out of the shadows, she looked about my age.

"Who are you?" She asked, with a bite to her voice.

"I could ask _you_ the same thing." I shot back, narrowing my eyes at her.

"Cora, meet your niece." Derek tiredly said. Cora's eyebrows shot up for a brief moment then she gave me a look of disgust and turned away, stomping up the stairs.

"Well, hello Aunt Cora." I dryly said as she disappeared, "So she was the girl in the bank." I said, dropping my bag on the couch. "Your sister." Derek didn't say anything.

"You know to have a conversation, you usually need two people or else it looks like I'm crazy." I said, motioning my hands in the air. Derek sighed and turned to look at me.

"What do you need?" He asked. He looked tired and beaten.

"I don't-need anything." I hesitantly said, "I _want_ to know what you were doing with my English teacher and I _want_ to know what happened here." I finished, taking a step towards him.

"I was making sure she wasn't hurt. She was trapped in the school where we trapped Boyd and Cora." Derek said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"And what happened here?" I asked, motioning to the blood.

"Deucalion paid a visit." Derek's voice was serious. I raised an eyebrow. Derek didn't explain further.

"Okay, well on that _very helpful _note I'm going to go do homework." I said, motioning over my shoulder at the stairs. I took a step back and crossed my arms over my chest. Derek remained silent. I screwed my mouth to the side and grabbed my bag, going up the stairs.

* * *

About an hour later, I heard people arguing downstairs. I walked to the steps and sat down in the middle of the staircase. I crouched down, watching the two of them.

"Look, did something happen?" I heard Isaac ask as he stepped up the step before the desk. Derek turned and picked up his glass, taking a sip.

"It's just not gonna work with both of you here. I've got Cora now. It's too much." Derek said, looking out the window, watching the storm. "I need you out tonight."

"Where am I supposed to go?" Isaac sounded desperate.

"Somewhere else."

"Did I do something wrong, Derek?" Isaac asked, voice cracking again. I brought my nail to my mouth and start to bite down on it as Isaac desperately looked at Derek.

"You're doing something wrong right now by not leaving." Derek shot back as he looked up at Isaac.

"Oh, come on." Isaac scoffed, trying to make it into a joke

"Just get _out_." Derek's voice was firm.

"Derek, _please_." Isaac pleaded.

"Get out."

"Come on."

"Go!"

And with that, I saw Derek fling his glass towards Isaac. Isaac pulled his head down, the glass shattering against the column behind him. I flinched at the sound, but watched as Isaac looked up at Derek. He was shaking before he wiped his upper lip and stalked out of the apartment. As soon as the door closed, I was up, walking down the stairs.

"Well, that was exciting." I dryly said, leaning on the railing. Derek looked at me and turned away.

"I need you out too." Derek was so quiet I could barely hear him.

"What?" I asked, straightening up.

"You need to leave, Carina."

"Is this about that joke I made? I swear I didn't mean it." I said, putting up my hands.

"Carina. Get out." Derek was serious. I stared at him, feeling my brow furrow.

"Why?" I quietly asked, "I'm your_ daughter_ you can't kick me out!"

"Yes, I can!" Derek whirled around to look at me, "You need to leave…now."

"For the night? Or for forever?" I asked.

"Just go." Derek spat out. I paused, searching his face for some kind of clue as to why he was doing this.

"Is this about Deucalion?" I asked after a moment. Derek stared at me, "Did he threaten you?"

"I can't risk another person getting hurt or killed."

"So the best way to prevent that is by kicking me out." I stated, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Carina, leave. _Now_. Pack a bag and go." Derek stared at me, unblinking.

I licked my lips and looked away from him. Then I stalked away from him, grabbing my keys and running out of the apartment, slamming the door shut with a bang. I stared at the metal door, chest heaving. Then I turned and ran out of the apartment.

* * *

It was storming outside. I didn't have a coat. I was running through the rain, trying to get to my car. I started it up as soon as I got in, reversing out of the space. I started to drive down the street, the rain splattering against my windshield. Then I saw a figure running through the rain. _Isaac_. I slowed the car to a stop and got out, running after him.

"Isaac! Isaac!" I called after him as rain poured down around us. He stopped and blinked the water out of his eyes.

"Come on! I'll give you a ride!" I said, motioning to the car. He nodded and ran up to me and we quickly hurried to the car.

"So he kicked you out too." Isaac stated. I didn't say anything, just focused on the road.

"I'm sorry." Isaac lamely said after a moment. I rolled my lips in and blinked.

"Where are you going?" I asked after a moment.

"Uh, I have a place."

"Gonna give me directions or are we just driving aimlessly for the night?" I asked, looking at him. A little smile appeared on Isaac's face and he shook his head before giving me directions.

* * *

After I dropped Isaac off, I found myself driving aimlessly. Derek had kicked me out. My own father had kicked me out of the apartment because he was scared. He was scared of a stupid Alpha. I was fuming. And then I realized something. He kicked me out because he thought that it would be easier to protect me if I wasn't associated with him. He was protecting me.

I raised my fist and lightly tapped the closed door. A moment later, it swung open and Stiles looked at me, surprised.

"Carina?" He asked, brow furrowing.

"I was wondering if I could ask you a favor." I said, crossing my arms over my drenched body.

* * *

**A/N: Shoutouts to krenee321, waiting, Bethisafan77, FizzWizz2011, winchesterxgirl, claudia, kenhat, and maya! Please please please keep it up! I'll love even more! xxx**

**A/N2: hey, so this is a favor I'm asking. And I would literally love whomever did this. Could you possibly make an 8tracks mix for Stiles/Carina? (do we have a ship name?) Cause I really want one, but I can't do that cause I'm shit with that stuff. I'd love you forever. xxx**


	17. Chapter 17

_chapter song: made of stone / matt corby_

* * *

"Yo, Scotty!" Stiles snapped in Scott's face, "Hey. Yo, Scotty, you still with me?" Stiles asked as Scott picked his head up from the window. I stretched out my legs on the bus bench, looking at Scott.

"Yeah, sorry. What was the word?" Scott scratched his temple as Stiles looked at his iPad.

"Anachronism." Stiles read off of the tablet.

"Something that exists out of its normal time." Scott answered.

"Okay, next word. Incongruous." Stiles said pursing his lips.

"Uh, can you use it in a sentence?" Scott asked.

"Yes, yes I can. It is completely incongruous that we're sitting on a bus right now on our way to some stupid cross country meet after what just happened last night." Stiles paused, "Incongruous."

"Out of place, ridiculous, absurd." Scott nodded.

"Perfect." Stiles gave a thumbs up, "Okay, next word. Darach." Stiles said. I looked up at him at the same time Scott did.

"We have to talk about it sometime!" Stiles waved his hand in the air as Scott look away, "Okay, and we're gonna be stuck on this thing for five hours!" Stiles rolled his head back. Scott leaned his head on the window again.

"Next word." Stiles cleared his throat, "Intransigent." He looked at Scott.

"Stubborn, obstinate." Scott answered.

The bus bumped throwing me to the side. I held my hand out to steady myself as Scott groaned in pain.

"Oh, buddy, you okay?" Stiles asked. Scott groaned again, "We shouldn't have come. I knew it we shouldn't have come." Stiles said, pointing a finger at me.

"We had to." Scott said, "There's safety in numbers." Scott explained.

"There's also death in numbers." I simply said, shrugging, "It's called a massacre." The boys looked at me.

"Or bloodbath, carnage, slaughter, butchering…wow." Stiles said, looking at the tablet. Scott groaned again.

"Alright, I'm telling Coach to pull over." Stiles said.

"No, no, I'm fine." Scott stopped Stiles from getting up.

"Well, you don't look alright." Stiles blatantly said. Scott grimaced.

"Let me see it." I said, leaning over the seat.

Scott gingerly tugged up his shirt, revealing two nasty claw marks down his side.

"Oh, dude." Stiles whispered out. I looked up at Scott.

"I know it's bad, but it's cause it's from an Alpha. It'll take longer to heal." Scott rested his hands on the back of my seat.

"How come Boyd and Isaac are fine?" Stiles asked, looking down the bus to see Isaac and Boyd.

Scott didn't answer, just leaned his head against the window. I chewed on my lip as Scott spoke.

"I can't believe he's dead. I can't believe Derek's dead." Scott managed out.

* * *

_"What's the matter? Why are you soaked?" Stiles asked as he let me into his room. I bit my lip and turned around to face him._

_"Derek kicked me out." I finally said. Stiles looked at me for a moment before walking out of the room._

_"Stilinski—" I started to go after him, but he came back a moment later, towel in hand. He handed it to me. I gratefully took it and wrapped it around myself._

_"Why did he kick you out?"_

_"Forgot to empty the dishwasher." I said. Stiles made a face at me._

_"Ha, ha, but seriously." Stiles said, going over to his closet._

_"He thinks he's protecting me from Deucalion." I said, squeezing the water out of my hair. Stiles handed me a flannel._

_"And is he?" _

_"I don't know." I shrugged and took off my shirt. Stiles turned around to face the wall as I put on his shirt. _

_"So where are you going to go?" Stiles asked._

_"To Allison's I guess." I said, buttoning up the flannel, "I just need to stay here for the night." _

_"That's fine." Stiles said, turning back around as he nodded. I gave him a small smile and continued to button up the flannel._

* * *

"Scott, you're bleeding again." I noticed as Finstock shouted at Jared for getting car, or rather bus sick.

"Don't tell me that it's taking longer to heal because I'm pretty sure bleeding means not healing as in not at all." Stiles said, looking at Scott's shirt.

"He's listening." Scott nodded to Ethan.

"Is he gonna do something?" Stiles asked.

"Not in front of this many people." Scott answered.

"What about the two ticking time bombs sitting right near him?" Stiles asked, waving his hand towards Boyd and Isaac.

"No, they won't. Not here." Scott responded.

"Okay, what if they do?" Stiles asked, "Are you gonna stop them?" Scott looked at him

"If I have to." Scott seriously said. Stiles looked at me. Then Scott got out of his seat, jaw set.

"Scott? Where are you going?" Stiles asked.

"Boyd, he's gonna do something." Scott said, moving past Stiles.

"What? How do you know?" Stiles asked.

"Look at his hands." Scott directed as he pushed out of the bus seat. Stiles nervously chewed on his hoodie strap as Scott went down the aisle.

"Are you doing okay?" Stiles asked.

"Just dandy." I said, not looking at him, but rather at my phone. Stiles didn't say anything for a moment.

"Carina…" He started, "You—you lost your dad."

"I'm well aware thank you, Stilinski." I said, still on my phone.

"It's just you don't seem very—upset."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I'm not a sobbing mess like I was when Sawyer died." I sardonically said, looking at him.

"But that's exactly it, you aren't crying over Derek's death. I figured his death would be more I don't know—saddening for you." Stiles pointed out. I looked at him and pulled my lips in.

"I just feel numb. Almost like it didn't happen." I truthfully said, looking at Stiles, "And I'm trying, Stilinski. I just—it hasn't hit me yet that he's actually _dead_." I looked away from Stiles, "I'm an orphan." I realized. "Oh my God, I'm an orphan." I whispered out, sliding down against the window. I put my hand on my forehead for a moment before dragging it down the side of my face and covering my mouth with my hand. I was an orphan.

"An orphan. Stray. Waif. Alone." I whispered to myself, looking to Stiles. "I'm _alone_." I spoke through my hand. Stiles opened his mouth, but Scott was coming back down the aisle.

"Crisis averted?" Stiles asked as Scott came back to his seat.

"Yeah." Scott said as he slid into the seat.

"Good cause we got another problem. Ethan keeps checking his phone, like every five minutes." Stiles said, staring at the back of Ethan's head, "Like he's waiting for something. Like a signal or a message of some kind. I don't know, but something evil though, I can tell. I have a very perceptive eye for evil, you know that." Stiles rambled.

"I don't like him sitting with Danny." I mumbled through my hand as I looked at the two.

"Neither do I." Stiles agreed, pulling out his phone. "I'm gonna see what he's waiting for."

"What are you doing?" Scott groaned.

"I'm gonna ask." Stiles said, typing out a message.

We watched as Danny pulled out his phone, looking at it, then looked behind himself at us. Stiles raised his eyebrows, Danny shook his head and mouth out the word _no_. After a few more texts, Danny got fed up and put his phone away.

Then all of a sudden, the two boys whirled around to stare at us. The three of us ducked to hide as a reflex.

"Well, that wasn't very subtle." Stiles mumbled.

I snorted and pulled myself to a sitting position. Then Stiles' phone dinged. He turned it to show me the message.

_Someone close to him is sick. Might not make it through the night._

"Ennis?" Scott questioned.

"Okay, then does that mean-"

"He's not dead." Scott finished.

"Not yet." Stiles clarified.

* * *

_I walked with Allison to the ledge of the abandoned mall. We had followed the roars and tearing sounds of chaos to find the werewolves duking it out. Boyd was on the ground, Cora was too, being forcefully pinned down by a she-wolf with claws as toenails. Scott and Isaac were being held by a mega-wolf and I saw Derek standing in the middle of it all. _

_"You ready?" Allison whispered as she loaded up an arrow. _

_I nodded and she let one fly. Then I quickly calculated where each wolf was going and expertly flung one of my Chinese ring daggers, impaling the she-wolf in the shoulder. Allison was quickly firing off exploding arrows to give the boys some time. I flung another knife into the massive mega-wolf, hearing a grunt of pain. I saw Derek glance up at the ledge, seeing the two of us. And with a final look down at my father, I turned and walked away from the battle. _

* * *

"Stilinski, put your hand down!" Finstock yelled at Stiles after he was done ranting about not missing the meet.

"You know, there's a food exit about a half a mile up. I don't know if we stop and then maybe traffic-"

"We're not gonna stop." Finstock cut Stiles off.

"Okay, but if we stop-"

"Stilinski!" Finstock blew his whistle, "Shut it! Seriously, it's a little bus! Stop asking me questions!" Finstock yelled.

"I hate him." Stiles slumped back and put his hand over his mouth.

"Did you call Deaton?" I asked Scott.

"Keep getting his voicemail." Scott waved his phone at me.

"That's it. I'm calling Lydia and Allison." Stiles said, pulling out his phone.

"How are they gonna help from Beacon Hills?" Scott asked.

"They've been following us for hours." I simply said, scrolling through my phone.

"Pathetic." Stiles scoffed as he dialed Lydia.

"I know you guys are right behind us, put me on speaker." Stiles cut Lydia off, "Okay, look Scott's still hurt." Stiles said, then looked at Scott, "No, he's not healing, I think he's actually getting worse. The blood is turning black." Stiles explained, "…What's wrong with him? I don't…does it look like I have a PHD in lycanthropy? How am I supposed to know that?" Stiles asked, exasperated. "…Yeah, I've been trying." Stiles said. "_…Reason_?" Stiles asked, "Have you _met _this guy?" Stiles yelled.

"Coach, it's five minutes for a bathroom break, okay?" Stiles was up trying to _reason_ with Finstock to get him to pull the bus over.

"We've been on this thing for like three hours-"

Finstock blew his whistle, cutting Stiles off.

"It's sixty miles to the next rest stop-"

Another shrill whistle.

"Being cooped up for hours is not good-"

Whistle.

"Our bladders aren't exactly-"

Whistle. Stiles huffed before opening his mouth again. Before he could say anything Finstock blew his whistle. I was gonna take that stupid thing and shove it down his throat.

"This is-"

Whistle. Twice.

"Please-"

Whistle. Stiles was losing his patience. I could tell. I stood up and leaned over my seat.

"Coach!" I yelled.

Whistle. I took in a deep breath as Coach stared at me and shook his head. Whistle.

"Let me talk!" Stiles finally yelled eyes wide. "I'm-"

Whistle. Then Finstock laughed.

"Every time-"

Whistle. This time it was a long one. Stiles was visibly shaking. He clenched onto the seat he was standing next to and made a frustrated face as Finstock continued to blow the whistle.

"Get back to your seat, Stilinski!" Finstock dropped the whistle.

"OKAY!" Stiles yelled out.

Then he wiped his upper lip and turned around. I shrugged.

"And Jared, keep your eyes on the horizon." Finstock turned to a sick looking Jared.

Stiles looked at me and gave me a smile that gave me shivers. He turned around and went over to Jared. I covered my eyes, not wanting to see what Stiles was gonna do.

* * *

Allison gently set Scott down next to the sinks and lifted up his shirt. The claw marks had turned black. I turned my head away, stomach churning.

"He's come back from worse than this." Allison was saying.

"What if it's psychological?" Lydia figured.

"What like psychosomatic?" I asked, looking at Lydia.

"Psychalgia." Stiles blinked at her, "A physical illness from a psychogenic cause." Lydia explained. Stiles waved his hands.

"It's all in his head." I finished for Lydia. Lydia nodded at me.

"Cause of Derek. He's not letting himself heal cause Derek died." Stiles realized.

"So what do we do?" Allison asked. Lydia rummaged through her bag before pulling out a needle and thread.

"Stitch him up." Lydia said, shrugging. "I'm serious. Maybe all he needs to do is believe it's healing." Lydia explained. I nodded.

"He's gonna need another shirt, where's his bag?" Allison asked.

"I'm gonna get it. I hate needles anyway." Stiles said. Lydia looked at him, and then grabbed his hand, the two of them going out of the bathroom. Allison got down in front of Scott and ripped his shirt open, exposing the wound. She looked over her shoulder at me, then back to Scott.

"Okay, stay with me. Stay with me, okay? Stay with me." She said, shaking Scott's face.

"I'm tired." Scott mumbled, head lolling to the side.

"Scott, just look at me, okay?" I said, kneeling down next to Allison, "Just keep looking at me." I said, taking his hand. Allison started to thread the needle, but she couldn't get the thread through the hole. She was struggling, getting more and more frustrated.

"Come on. Come on. Come on." Allison mumbled, I kept my eyes on Scott, watching him look around, "I'm trying." Allison quietly said. I glanced at her, but she was focused on the needle and thread.

"My hands won't stop shaking." She said, looking over at me.

"Breathe." I said, "Allison, breathe." Allison took in a deep breath then slowly let it out, "Try it again."

"Aah!" She cried out after she failed to get the thread through the loop.

"Okay. How do we approach a situation like this?" I calmly said, still staring at my cousin. She didn't answer, "Allison!"

"Clinically." Allison spurted out as she cried a bit from frustration.

"And?"

"And unemotional-and unemotionally." She hiccupped.

"Then stop crying, and do it." I motioned to the needle and thread.

Allison calmed herself and then slowly got the needle through the loop. She let out a sigh of relief and started to knot it, getting ready to stitch Scott up.

"Stay with me, stay with me." Allison mumbled as she got to work.

"Okay." She said as she snapped the last stitch. She looked over at me then back to Scott.

"Scott." She said, Scott didn't respond, "Scott? Scott? Scott? Scott." She repeated herself, starting to freak out.

"Scott? Scott!" I shouted in his face, making him groan.

"It's my fault." He mumbled, eyes opening slowly.

"Scott, look at me." Allison grabbed his face and forced him to look at her, "It's okay."

"Did you do that?" Scott asked, running his hand down the stitched up wound.

"Yeah." Allison proudly said,

"Nice." Scott breathed out.

"Can you stand?" I asked, holding out a hand. Scott nodded and Allison and I helped him to his feet.

"Okay." I said as he leaned on me.

"Put this on." Allison handed him a shirt.

* * *

_I stood in the doorway of Uncle Chris' office while Allison sat in one of the chairs. She and Uncle Chris were talking about the Alphas. I leaned against the doorframe and listened._

_"Someone needs to help them." Allison was saying._

_"Not us. I'm getting the consulting business back up and running, and you two need to graduate. That's a normal life. And it's what we agreed to." Uncle Chris reminded her._

_"So we just ignore it?"_

_"We stay out of it." Uncle Chris clarified._

_"There's a pack of Alphas trying to kill my friends. How do I stay out of that?" Allison asked, her knees pulled up to her chest._

_"There's a saying for these kinds of situations, the kind you have to navigate carefully. It's called, "threading the needle." It's finding a safe path between two opposing forces." Uncle Chris explained._

_"Sounds like saving your own ass." I scoffed from the doorway._

_"They're not your family." Uncle Chris didn't look at me, but kept his eyes on Allison._

_"With all the family that I've lost, I could use a few friends." Allison said, getting up from her seat and walking past me. Uncle Chris sighed and looked up at me._

_"She's right, you know." I said, pushing off the doorframe, "We need to help them." And then I turned and walked after Allison._

* * *

"Is he okay? Are you okay?" Lydia asked as we helped Scott out of the bathroom.

"Yeah." Scott groaned, "Stiles. Where's Stiles?" He asked.

"Trying to stall coach." Lydia said. Allison nodded and we walked towards the bus, "We still don't have gas." Lydia reminded her

"I'm not leaving him." Allison said.

"Then we have to leave the car." Lydia shot back.

"Sounds good." Allison nodded and helped me with Scott as we walked away from Lydia.

Then all of a sudden Isaac went after Ethan, knocking him into a tree. I looked at Stiles before hurrying over to the scene.

"Stiles, what's happening?" Scott asked as we came over to Stiles.

"Isaac just kinda went after him." Stiles said, pointing to Isaac and Ethan.

"Isaac!" Finstock was yelling.

I saw Danny try and grab Isaac, but Isaac threw Danny off of himself with ease.

"Isaac!" Scott shouted.

And Isaac stopped. He turned to look at Scott, then noticed everyone else staring at him. Danny rushed over to Ethan. I looked at Stiles before returning my gaze to Isaac.

* * *

"Alright, let's go over this one more time." Stiles was saying to Lydia. Lydia leaned forward and rested her chin on the seat. We were back on the bus after Scott had broken up the fight with Isaac and Ethan. I was sitting next to Stiles and Lydia was behind us.

"It's the sacrifices, right? And everything has to do with them and someone who thinks he's like a dark Druid." Stiles summarized.

"Or actually is a dark Druid." Lydia said, tucking hair behind her ear.

"A Darach." I clarified.

"You know, some ancient cultures sacrifice people…in preparation for battle." Lydia finished, looking over at Stiles.

"So we got Alpha werewolves against a dark Druid." Stiles figured, hands over his mouth.

"Yeah." Lydia and I sighed together as the bus bounced down the highway. Lydia sat back in her seat and looked out the window. Stiles glanced at me and gave me a small smile.

"You know you're not alone, right?" Stiles asked.

"That sounds like a song." I said, squinting at Stiles.

"What I mean is…you have me." Stiles said, pointing at himself.

I pursed my lips at him, trying not to smile as I looked away. Stiles shuffled down in his seat, resting his chin on my shoulder and giving me puppy dog eyes. I looked down at him and pouted. Stiles gave me a small smile and took his chin off of my shoulder, sitting up straight.

"You're my favorite." I whispered.

"Good." Stiles said, shifting in his seat.

I rolled my eyes. He glanced at me and smirked. I carefully slipped my hand under his. I saw him lick his bottom of lip as he glanced down at our hands and then he looked out the window. I turned away from him as Lydia leaned over the aisle to ask something.

* * *

**A/N: Shoutouts to krenee321, FizzWizz101, MessintheMirror, Drown the Ants (YAY!), winchesterxgirl, Bethisafan77, suttonsays, Rhatch89, and kenhat! Keep it up! xxx**

**A/N2: I also have all this written up to "The Girl Who Knew Too Much" so I could update, like, tomorrow, but it's all up to you! xxx**


	18. Chapter 18

_chapter song: dark doo wop / ms mr_

I stepped off the bottom step of the bus, looking around the almost empty motel. The neon lights hummed. The sign said _The Glen Capri_ in different colored lights. Lydia stepped off the bus after me and gave me a timid smile as she looked around.

"I've seen worse." Scott said as he hiked up his bag.

"Where have you seen worse?" Stiles asked as Coach blew his stupid whistle.

"Listen up! The meet's been pushed till tomorrow. This is the closest motel with the most vacancies. You'll be pairing up. Choose wisely." Coach said, holding up a bunch of room keys.

I looked at Lydia and Allison, who mouthed _three?_ I nodded. I hiked up my bag as Allison grabbed a key from Coach, and started walking across the parking lot. Something tugged at my gut. I had a bad feeling about this place. It sounded familiar. Like I've heard of it before.

"Guys?" Allison asked, noticing that we weren't following. Lydia glanced at me before shaking her head.

"I don't like this place." Lydia spoke up.

"I don't think the people who own this place like this place." Allison mused, laughing to herself. I licked my lips.

"It's just for a night." Allison continued, trying to assure us.

"A lot can happen in one night." Lydia murmured. I nodded, hiking up my bag and following the girls.

* * *

"All of these towels smell like smoke." I complained, lifting one up to my face. I grimaced and put it back down on the desk.

"I thought this was smoke-free." Lydia sighed before picking up the towels. "I'm going to get some new ones. You just get in the shower." She directed Allison. Allison nodded and picked up her bag.

"I'm gonna go find something to eat." I sighed, pushing myself away from the dresser. "You're sure you're okay alone?" I asked my cousin. Allison paused and looked at me.

"Yeah, yeah I'll be fine." She said making a face, "Go. And if they have any of those peanut butter crackers…"

I nodded before walking out the door. I went down the stairs and shoved a hand through my hair as I blew out a breath. I went up to the vending machine, where Boyd was standing in front of it. Stiles came up next to me and gave me a hello nod. We watched as Boyd stared at the vending machine for a moment before pressing the button for the Reese's Cups.

"Hey. That was the same thing I was gonna get." Stiles proudly said. And then the package got stuck.

"Oh, hang on." Stiles said, "You know what? I got a patented method for this. Don't worry."

Stiles reached up to the top of the machine, but Boyd just smashed his fist through the glass. I flinched back at the sound and looked at Stiles as Boyd reached in and grabbed his snack. He turned away from us and walked away. I made a face at Stiles before reaching in and grabbing a pack of peanut butter crackers and a bag of chips. I shrugged at Stiles before walking away.

* * *

"One hundred and ninety-eight?" Allison asked as I walked back into the room.

I tossed Allison the pack of crackers and she caught them as she came out of the bathroom.

"Yes." Lydia replied from her seat on the bed.

"And we're talking forty years. One average that's four point nine five a year." Lydia continued.

"But who commemorates that with a framed number?" I asked, chewing on a chip, "Like who does that?"

"All suicides?" Allison asked, applying her chapstick.

"Yes. Hanging, throat cutting, pill popping, both barrels of a shotgun in the mouth. All suicides." Lydia brusquely answered. I chewed on my chip.

"And I don't know about you, but I-"

Lydia stopped short of her rant. I stopped chewing.

"Did you hear that?" Lydia asked, looking up.

"Hear what?" Allison asked.

I watched Lydia get up from her spot on the bed and turn to face the air vent. Lydia was on the bed now. I followed her, stepping beside her on the floor. I looked over to see Lydia hyperventilating.

"Lydia?" I asked.

"Oh my God." I heard Lydia whisper out.

Lydia had her hand clapped over her mouth and she quickly jumped off the bed.

"What is it? What happened?" Allison asked.

"Didn't you hear that?" She hysterically asked.

"Hear what?" Allison asked.

"The people in the other room….they shot each other!" Lydia quickly said, going for the door. I ran after her, Allison behind us.

Lydia called into the dark room, then flicked the switch. Nothing happened. I watched as she ventured inside, finally finding a light. The room lit up to show machines and tools and things set up to remodel.

"It had to be right here." Lydia stated, walking around the room. I stepped inside, looking around.

"It was a guy and a girl and they sounded younger, but they were here." Lydia said, facing us.

"I believe you." Allison said. "After everything we've been through, I really believe you." Allison nodded. Lydia sighed and turned, looking around the room.

* * *

"We need to get out of here." Lydia was tossing things into her bag as she talked.

"But, Lydia they were suicides." Allison argued, "Not murders. And it's not like this place is haunted, right?" Allison asked. I sighed and sat on the bed as Lydia turned around.

"Maybe it is." I said, looking up.

"You know, I bet that couple made their suicide pact in that _very_ room." Lydia said, voice soft. She stepped away from her bag, "You know, maybe that's why they're renovating. Maybe they've been scraping _brain matter_ off the wood paneling." Lydia explained as she got closer to Allison.

"Maybe we should find out." Allison was determined.

I stood up as my friends went for the door. I looked around the room, wondering who killed themselves in our room.

"Hey, I'm gonna pee real quick." I said, motioning to the bathroom. Allison nodded, "I'll catch up with you two in a minute." I turned away from the girls and went into the bathroom.

I heard the room door shut and I sighed, placing my hands on the sides of the sink. I took in a breath and looked up at my reflection. I felt the world shift a bit and blinked at my reflection. Something flashed by my vision. I leaned in closer, pulling down my bottom eyelid. My eyes brightened up, turning a bright gold for a moment. I let go of my eyelid and stepped back from mirror. I took in a breath and rolled my hands over the sink edges before pushing back and going out of the bathroom.

Something was definitely up. There was something going on here and it wasn't good. My head felt cloudy and my vision was blurring. I rubbed my eye as I opened the room door, ready to go find Allison and Lydia.

"Where do you think you're going?" I heard a familiar voice ask. I looked up to see Mom standing in front of me.

"Mom?" I whispered out, voice cracking. Mom just tsked and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm so disappointed in you, Carrie." She was saying as she stepped into the room. I stepped back.

"I haven't done anything—"

"That's exactly it. You haven't done anything." Mom icily said, tilting her head to the side, "You've _helped_ the mutts. Saved them."

"But they're—"

"And now you're turning into one of them."

"What?" I asked, voice just above a whisper.

"Look at your eyes." Mom grabbed my face and yanked my head towards the mirror in the room. My eyes flashed gold again.

"You were doing such a great job with keeping the mutt away, sweetie." Mom pouted, turning my face back to face hers, "What happened?" She asked, tucking a hair behind my ear. I stared at her.

"Nothing—nothing happened." My voice shook, "Mom, I swear nothing happened." Mom tsked again.

"Mom, I can fix this!"

"No, Carrie, you can't." Mom sighed, hand on my shoulder.

"Just tell me what I can do!" I was desperate, "Please, Mom." I whispered. Mom gave me a small, sad smile.

"You know what you have to do to fix this. There's only one way." She said, hand on my cheek. I nodded and turned into her hand, silently crying.

"I know." I softly said.

"Then go ahead." Mom stepped back

"How?" I asked, voice soft. I wanted to fix this. I needed to show Mom that I was still me. And there was only one way.

"Your knife." She simply said, tilting her head to the side.

I looked at my bag, which was resting on the bed. I pulled my lips in and nodded, numbly walking to my bag. I unzipped it and pulled out my dagger. There was a small voice in the back of my head telling me that I didn't have to do this. That I was going to be okay. I ignored it as I looked at Mom.

"Do it." Mom commanded.

I blinked, tears still silently falling down my cheeks. I gave her one last look before pressing the tip of my dagger on my wrist, dragging it up. The skin broke and a trail of blood followed the knife. I looked up at Mom to see her disapproving gaze on me.

"Honey, you and I both know that's not going to work." Mom sadistically said. I hiccupped as I nodded, completely wrecked. I lifted the dagger from my wrist and placed it by my heart. I faltered, griping moving on the knife as I pressed it against my tshirt.

"Come on, honey. You can do it." Mom encouragingly said. I sniffled and felt the knife prick my skin.

"Carina!" I heard Stiles' shout.

I flinched, but didn't waver. I stared at Mom as I pressed the knife deeper into me. I gasped at the sudden pain, but didn't stop.

"Carina!" I heard him and then he was right in front of me. He grabbed my hand, wrenching the knife away from me.

"No!" I screamed, desperate, "No, Stilinski! I need to do this!" I cried out, struggling with him. Stiles held on tight.

"No, Carina! Stop, this isn't you!" He shouted in my face.

"I need to do this!" I sobbed out pulling the knife closer to me.

"No." He grunted, trying to get control.

"Please, Stilinski." I pleaded with him, "Mom said I had to. It's the only way." I begged, pulling the knife back. Stiles had pushed it away from my heart.

"No, Carina. Your mom is dead." He tried to convince me.

"No!" I shouted, voice breaking.

Stiles struggled with me, getting the knife away from me and then me pulling it back. He kept yelling at me to stop, to calm down, to give him the knife. I cried and cried as Mom slowly shook her head, disappointed in me. I had to do this. Stiles didn't understand.

"Stiles!" I shouted, voice raw with emotion

"This isn't you, Carina!" Stiles shouted back.

I struggled again, trying to get the knife. Suddenly Stiles raised his other hand and I felt him promptly slap me across the face. He smacked me so hard the sound echoed and I felt my world shift again. I put my hand to my cheek and slowly looked up at him. His eyes were wide with fear and uncertainty.

"_Bitch_!" I cried out and then wrenched away from him, rubbing my cheek.

"That's you." He said, smiling to himself. I looked around me, there was a blood puddle on the ground and my arm was bleeding.

"What happened?" I asked, looking up at him.

"You tried to kill yourself." He said, waving the knife at me, which was stained red.

"Why would I do that?" I asked, looking at my arm. It was slowly healing. Stiles took off his sweat jacket and wrapped it around my arm.

"Because you were hallucinating that your mom told you to." Stiles explained as he pressed the material to my arm. I gave him a weird look.

"Okay…" I doubtfully said.

"Usually you say thank you to the person who just saved your life." Stiles said, waving the knife around.

"Let's put the knife away and then we'll see." I said, gently tugging the knife from Stiles.

"Thank you." I said after a moment, "I don't know why I tried to do that, but thank you." I said, looking at Stiles. He nodded and then I looked down at my sweatshirt covered arm.

"I can't find Scott anywhere." Allison said, coming into the room. She took notice of my arm and then looked up at me.

"Carrie." Allison softly said. I licked my lips and didn't look at her, trying not to cry.

"Don't— don't call me that." I whispered out, voice shaking.

"Come here." She said, coming up to me.

She wrapped her arms around my shoulders and pressed me to her chest. I felt a tear escape as she held onto me.

"You couldn't find Scott." Stiles said after I stepped away from the hug. Allison nodded and Stiles hurried out of the room, the two of us following.

"It's happening to him too, isn't it?" Stiles asked.

"It has to be." Lydia said as we go to the steps. I was cradling my arm against my stomach, Stiles' hoodie stained red as my arm slowly healed itself.

"Wait, didn't you say there was another flare on the bus?" Allison asked.

"Yeah." Stiles answered, "I'll get it."

We turned towards the parking lot to see Scott holding a flare in one hand and standing in a puddle of something. At first I thought it was water, but then I noticed the empty gas containers lying around him. Scott had doused himself in gas. I swallowed as the four of us carefully walked around to face Scott.

"Scott?" Allison asked.

"There's no hope." Scott gravelly said. Everyone was somber.

"What do you mean, Scott? There's always hope." Allison said, voice full of it. Of hope.

"Not for me. Not for Derek." Gas was dripping off of Scott's hair.

"Derek wasn't your fault." Allison's voice was hoarse. "You know Derek wasn't your fault."

"Every time I try to fight back, it just gets worse. People keep getting hurt, people keep getting killed."

"Scott." I said, stepping forward, "Listen to me, okay? This isn't you. All right? This is someone inside your head, telling you to do this. Trust me. Okay? It happened to me too." I struggled to keep my voice strong.

"What if it isn't? What if it is just me?" Scott asked. I saw Allison place a hand over her mouth. I looked away from the beta, rolling my lips in.

"What if doing this is actually the best thing that I could do for everyone else?" Scott had lost all hope, I could see it in his face. His lip trembled as he held onto the flare.

"It all started that night. The night I got bitten. You remember the way it was before that?" Scott asked, looking at Stiles, "Us? We were nothing. We weren't popular. We weren't good at lacrosse." Scott was shivering. I looked over to see Stiles struggling not to cry.

"We weren't important." Scott's voice held such sadness. "We were no one." He took in a breath.

"Maybe I should just be no one again." The sadness was gone, and in its place was determination, "No one at all." Scott looked up at us, then moved his hand. Stiles stepped up next to me.

"Scott, just listen to me." Stiles' voice was shaking, "You're not no one, okay? You're someone. Scott, you're my best friend." Stiles took another step closer to Scott, "Okay? And I need you." Another step, "Scott, you're my _brother_. Alright? So…"

Stiles trailed off and I watched him step into the gas puddle. I felt my breath catch in my throat as I took a step to stop him. Stiles looked back at me and slightly shook his head.

"If you're gonna do this, then I think you're just gonna have to take me with you."

I could only watch as Stiles wrapped his hand around the flare. Stiles slowly tugged the flare out of Scott's hand. Lydia looked at me, I looked at Allison. My breath hitched and my heart pounded.

Then Stiles chucked the flare away from the gas puddle. It landed right outside it. I sighed, letting a sob escape from my mouth as I felt everything relax around me. Scott was hyperventilating as they stared at each other. Then I felt a gust of wind blow and I looked down just in time to see the flare rolling towards the gas puddle.

"No!" I shouted before sprinting towards the boys.

Stiles didn't know what was happening as he went to hug Scott. I slammed into his back, knocking them to the ground, and out of the way just as the gas puddle burst into flames, my body on top of them. I hid my face in Stiles' shirt waiting for everything to calm down.

* * *

I settled into my seat on the bus after everything had calmed down. It was a collective decision to sleep on the bus for the rest of the night. Safety in numbers, right? I sighed and rested my head against the window, my body making an L shape.

"Hey." I heard Stiles say from above me.

"Hi." I softly said, looking up at him.

"You doing okay?" He asked, stilling standing.

"I'll be fine." I said, giving him a small smile.

"I know." Stiles said, returning the smile.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"What?" He responded, surprised.

"It just seems like you always ask me if I'm okay and I never know if you're okay." I said. Stiles looked away from me. "So are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"You saved everyone's lives tonight, Stilinski." I said, pulling up my knees, "Including mine."

"Just doing my job." He said, sitting down. I gave him a small smile.

"Well, I really appreciate it." I said, knocking his knee with my foot. Stiles gave me a small smile.

"I wanna talk to you about something." Stiles said, looking away from me.

"Sounds serious." I said, making my voice lower and smirking at him. Stiles chuckled.

"Uhm, I was just wondering if, maybe after all of this is over or when we get home—you'd let me take you out a proper date." Stiles awkwardly finished, looking over at me. I paused, resting the side of my face on my knees.

"Okay." I softly said.

"Really?" Stiles squeaked, "That easy?" I pursed my lips at him, trying not to smile. Stiles was grinning though. I softly laughed and looked away from him.

* * *

"I don't want to know." Finstock groaned, waking us up.

I lifted my head from the window, where I had slept, uncomfortably, all night. Stiles was slumped down in the seat sitting right next to me, my legs on his lap. He lifted his head and looked around as I pulled my legs off of him.

"But in case you missed the announcement, the meet's cancelled. We're going home." Finstock told us. Ethan stomped onto the bus and promptly sat next to Scott.

"Because you saved me last night, I'm going to give you some information." Ethan's voice was low. I leaned forward.

"Derek's alive."

I felt my eyes widened at those two words. Derek was alive. My father was alive. I wasn't an orphan. I could scream I was so happy, but I kept myself calm. I felt Stiles' hand squeeze mine as Ethan continued to talk. After Ethan left, Stiles moved up front to talk to Scott.

"Hey, Coach, can I see your whistle for a second?" Lydia asked taking Finstock's whistle.

She sat back down and blew the whistle into her hand. Then she held up her palm for everyone to see.

"Wolfsbane." She simply said. I felt my eyes widen.

"So every time the Coach blew the whistle on the bus, Scott, Isaac, Carina, Boyd-" Stiles started.

"And Ethan." I added.

"We all inhaled it." Scott realized.

"You were all poisoned by it." Allison continued.

"That's how the Darach got in your heads." Stiles licked his lips and glanced at me.

Then he grabbed the whistle from Lydia and threw it out the window, ignoring Finstock's protests. The rest of us settled into our seats as the bus bounced back towards home.

* * *

**Shoutouts to Katie, Bethisafan77, suttonsays, claudia, FizzWizz2011, MessintheMirror, kenhat, winchesterxgirl and Rhatch89! Please keep it up! xxx**


	19. Chapter 19

_chapter song: flickers / london grammar_

I pulled the door to the apartment open and stepped inside. It was the day after the Motel incident. "What are you doing here?" Derek asked.

"Came to pick up my things." I said, crossing my arms, "And making sure you were _actually _alive." Derek stared at me.

"Why didn't you let any of us know?" I asked after a moment.

"I couldn't." Derek said.

"Couldn't or didn't want to?" I shot back. Derek didn't say anything. "That's what I thought." I spat back, dropping my arms and walking past Derek. I paused before I got to staircase though, turning around and looking at him,

"I tried to kill myself." I softly said, "If you care." I added. Derek looked at me, paling.

"What?" He breathed out, "Carina, what—what happened?"

"While you were here, doing whatever you were doing, I—almost killed myself." I said, "Me, Scott, Isaac and Boyd. All of us. And you don't even care."

"Carina, it's not that—"

"You're an Alpha, Derek. You're supposed to take care of your pack. And you didn't. And look what happened." I softly said. Derek didn't say anything. I screwed my mouth to the side and turned back to the stairs.

I stomped up the stairs and started to pack a bag. I threw in shirts and pants and skirts and dresses. I shoved everything off of my dresser and into another bag. I picked up my photo frame that had a picture of me and Derek in it. I stared at it for a moment before throwing it in the trash. I didn't need it anymore. Derek made it very clear that he wanted nothing to do with me anymore. I zipped up the bags and slung them around my shoulder. I took one last look around my room before walking out and closing the door behind me.

I trampled down the stairs. Derek was gone. I blew out a breath and walked past the bed. Then something grabbed my attention. It looked like a shirt. A woman's shirt. I paused and walked closer, grabbing it. I hung it out in front of me. It looked familiar. Then I realized that I saw Ms. Blake wear the same exact shirt on Friday before the cross country meet. Slowly, I put two and two together. That little slut.

* * *

I walked into Physics the next day to see Ms. Blake standing in the front of the room. I inwardly groaned and fell into my seat next to Lydia.

"Good morning." Ms. Blake said, slamming a textbook down on the desk. I stopped twirling my pen to look up at her.

"As you all know, Mr. Harris is still missing…I mean sick. Anyway, I'm filling in, while we all hope and pray for a more qualified sub to take my place." Ms. Blake rolled her lips and clapped her hands, "Okay, so let's get started." She raised her eyebrows at us. I grumbled, but opened my textbook.

"So Stilinski said that the ER attending wasn't strangled, but did die from asphyxiation. They just don't know how." I whispered to Lydia. Stiles had called me last night to tell me that a doctor had been killed. They thought it was the Darach again, but there was very little evidence. The murder wasn't the same.

"Do you think the on-call doctor could still be alive?" She asked.

"I don't know. But, Lydia, there's gotta be at least twenty other doctors in that hospital, _at least_." I twirled my pen in between my fingers, "Any one of them could be next." Lydia nodded at me.

I sighed and traced a flower into my notebook. Then I looked up when Scott got out of his seat, asking to go to the bathroom. I looked at Stiles, who shook his head before going after Scott. I looked at Lydia, who shrugged. Then my phone buzzed.

_Deaton was taken. Going with Scott. _

Stiles' short message gave me all the information I needed. I tilted the screen to show Lydia, who pursed her lips. Ms. Blake asked her a question, causing me to pay attention to Lydia's answer.

_Keep me updated._ I stealthily typed back, eyes front. I looked down to make sure everything was spelled right before sending it to Stiles. The bell rang, causing everyone to get up from their seats. Lydia waggled her fingers at me. I raised my eyebrows.

"Aiden?" I asked.

Lydia gave a sly smile before turning around, hair flipping over her shoulder as she walked out of the classroom. I got off of my seat and took out Ms. Blake's shirt from my bag. I crumpled it in my hand and walked up to her desk.

"Just a pro-tip…" I started. Ms. Blake looked up at me, "When you stay the night at someone's house, make sure you leave with all your clothes." I said, handing her the shirt and giving her a tight smile. Ms. Blake awkwardly took it.

"Carina, it's not—"

"Oh no, I think it's exactly what it looks like. You had sex with my _dad_." I bluntly said, giving a shrug.

"And what do you think about that?" Ms. Blake carefully said.

"I think that it's your life and his life and I don't have control over what you two do." I said, placing my hand on my bag, "I mean, I was basically freaking out because I hadn't heard from him and I—I thought he was dead, but instead you two were just… having…_sex_." I said, staring at her, "Don't you think that's a little rude?" I asked, tilting my head to the side and trailing a finger on the edge of the desk.

"You're right. You're absolutely right, Carina. I should have never—I'm sorry." She said, looking up at me from the shirt in her hands.

"I don't need your pity nor do I want it." I coldly said, "Just make sure you use protection. I'm not ready for a baby brother or sister." I said, eyes narrowing. Ms. Blake pulled in her lips and nodded once, looking back down at the desk.

"I'll see you in English!" I chirped, perking up and spinning away from Ms. Blake.

I exited the classroom, just as the fire alarm rang. I groaned and got caught up in the masses as students pushed each other to get out. I caught a flash of Cora going into the coach's office. I furrowed my brow, but kept going with the crowd. Then I saw Stiles slip into the locker room. This time, I followed.

"Let go." Stiles said, "She said let go." I stepped up behind him to see Cora forcefully let go of Lydia.

* * *

"An Ouija board?" Lydia asked, rolling her eyes up at Stiles.

Stiles led me, Lydia and Cora into the Chemistry room. He slammed down the board in front of Lydia, much to her distaste. He flipped open the lid, ignoring her stare.

"Also called a spirit board." Stiles said, taking out the pieces. He laid them all out as he talked. "And it's worth a shot."

"A shot in the dark." I chimed in, watching Stiles.

"Would you just try it? Please? Let's not forget who this is for." Stiles placed the piece on the board. After he let go, I turned it around so it was facing the right way.

"Scott's boss. The guy who saved our asses on more than one occasion." Stiles pointed out, looking at me. I pursed my lips.

"So do we all do this?" Cora asked.

"Yeah, yeah." Stiles said.

Lydia dramatically placed her hands on the pointer. I followed suit. Ouija boards weren't my thing. They freaked me out and I didn't like them.

"Where is Dr. Deaton?" Stiles called out, voice strong.

I looked at Lydia. She tilted her head while the rest of us looked at her, Lydia not noticing.

"What?" She asked, snapping out of it.

"Are you going to answer it?" Stiles asked, nodding to the board.

"Oh, I don't know the answer." Lydia told Stiles. I slumped down on the table.

"I thought we were asking some sort of spirit." Lydia looked away from Stiles.

"Well, do you know any spirits?" Cora asked.

"…Is she for real?" Lydia asked, pointing to Cora and looking at me.

I made a face and pulled my hands off the pointer.

"Okay! These are Deaton's keys for the clinic." Stiles said, holding the keys in his hand. "Close your eyes, I'm going to put them in your hand and then we're just gonna try and see if you can feel out for his location." Stiles said, dangling the keys over Lydia's hand.

"I'm not a psychic." Lydia pointed out.

"You're something!" I cried out, "Okay? Just do it." I cried out at the girl, palms up.

Lydia rolled her head back, but nodded. She closed her eyes and waited for Stiles to put the keys into her hand. At the touch of the keys, Lydia's brow furrowed.

"What? What is it?" Stiles asked. Lydia opened her eyes.

"They're cold." She simply said.

Stiles' eye started to twitch. I blew out my cheeks. Lydia was seriously starting to piss me off.

"Lydia, concentrate, _please_." Stiles begged, "We're trying to save lives here…for the love of God."

Lydia shut her eyes again and tightly held the keys in her fist. We watched her for a moment. Her eyebrows furrowed again.

"What is it? What do you see?" I asked, leaning on my elbows.

"Nothing." Lydia said, relaxing her grip.

Stiles huffed and turned around, grabbing a pencil.

"Automatic writing?" Lydia asked, repeating Stiles' words.

Stiles nodded. Lydia opened her mouth, but didn't say anything. She took the pencil and began to draw.

"Lydia, what are you doing? Wha-what is that?" Stiles asked.

"A tree." Lydia explained, like it was the most obvious thing.

"A tree-"

Stiles broke off and looked at me. I shrugged.

"Lydia, you're supposed to be writing words." Stiles pointed out, "Like in sentences. Something like a location or something that would tell us where he is!"

"Well, maybe you should have said that!" Lydia cried out.

"Isn't she supposed to be a genius?" Cora bluntly asked.

I looked at her and squinted, why was she even here?

"A genius, yes. Psychic, no." Lydia shot back.

"I don't even know why you're bothering with me anyway, since it's obvious you should be talking to Danny." Lydia mused.

"Danny? Why Danny?" Stiles asked, leaning forward.

"Because-" Scott's voice made everyone look up, "Last night he was a target, but he wasn't a sacrifice." Scott explained.

"But isn't Danny still in the hospital?" Cora asked as the bell rang.

"Yeah, that's where we're going right now." Stiles answered.

"I'll meet you there." Scott said.

"What? Why?" Stiles asked.

Scott held up his phone in reply. There was a message from Allison on the screen. Scott turned away and hurried down the hall. I looked at Stiles before going after Scott, "Scott, wait! I'm coming with you." I said, catching up with him.

* * *

"So I was looking through one of my father's drawers and I found this." Allison was saying as we walked into her room. Then we heard the elevator ding. Scott and I both shared a look before looking at Allison.

"He wasn't supposed to be back yet." Allison whispered.

"What do we do? Where do I go?" Scott quickly asked. Allison look from Scott then around, eyes landing on the closet.

"In here." She said, pulling open the closet door.

I quickly went inside, going down the closet as Scott stepped in after me. Allison pulled the door shut behind her, Scott pressed up against her front. I slowed my breathing as Uncle Chris walked through the apartment. Allison put a finger to Scott's lips

"What are you doing?" She asked after a moment.

"Nothing." Scott looked away from Allison. Something was up.

"Part of you is doing something." Allison said, trying not to smile. I glanced down to see something that I'd rather not see. I put my hand over my mouth and looked away from Scott.

"Oh, sorry—" Scott trailed off and looked away.

"Stop!" Allison whispered out. I stared at Scott, urging him to listen to her.

"I can't." Scott burst out, "I kinda don't have control over that."

"Okay—I'll turn around." Allison said, turning. I still had my hand over my mouth as Scott pressed up against her back. I shook my head.

"Uh, Allison?" Scott whispered out. Allison looked over her shoulder at him, "That's worse." Scott blatantly said.

I let out a snort as Allison turned back around, hand over her mouth. She paused and looked up at Scott, hand falling from her mouth. She leaned in to kiss him, when Scott lost his balance and fell back against her clothes. Allison grabbed onto Scott and the two of them stopped for a second before Allison let out a little laugh. Then a door opened. Allison looked at me and I slowly pushed open the second closet door just in time to see the front door shut. I waved at Allison and Scott, motioning them to come out.

We went into Uncle Chris' office, Scott shut the door behind us. Allison walked over to the desk, I followed.

"See this map?" Allison asked, "Last time we were in here, he put a book over it. Almost like he was-trying to cover it." Allison said, motioning to the map.

"I don't see anything." Scott shook his head as he looked over the map.

"Yeah, you can't." Allison said and then she clicked on the UV light in her hand, "Until you use this." She put the light over the map and slowly moved it. Names and circles started appearing.

"He's been tracking and marking everything." I realized as I watched the 'x's' appear and disappear as Allison moved the light over it.

"Cora and Boyd at the bank, the Alphas in the penthouse above us, all of the dead bodies." Allison explained, "He has a symbol for where someone was taken and then a different mark for where the bodies are found." Allison paused, "Now here's the scary part. There have been six sacrifices, right? There are twelve markings on the map." I felt my eyebrows jump.

"What does that mean? That your dad found more bodies and not tell anyone?" Scott asked.

"I think he knows where the bodies are going to be found." I said, hands on the desk. Allison looked up at me.

"So one of these locations is where Deaton could end up." Allison said, "It doesn't tell us where he's been kept right now, but—"

"It's being close to figuring it out." Scott finished, pulling out his phone.

He quickly snapped a picture just as the elevator dinged again. Allison and I shared a look before hurrying out of the office and into her room. I jumped on the bed and pulled out my Physics textbook onto my lap. Allison launched onto her bed and grabbed her Twizzlers. I flipped open to a random page as the door opened.

"Hey." Uncle Chris said as Allison ripped off a Twizzler. We both gave him tight smiles, "I didn't hear you come in."

"Yeah we were just doing some homework." Allison said, motioning to the textbooks. I waved mine in response. Uncle Chris grinned at us before backing up and closing the door behind him. As soon as the door was closed, I relaxed. I leaned against the bedframe as Allison chewed on her Twizzler.

"You and Scott were about to get it on in that closet." I casually mentioned as I flipped through the textbook. Allison scoffed.

"Are you kidding me?" She asked.

"You should just be happy he can still get it up while you're wearing that peasant dress." I said, eyes scanning her outfit. Allison rolled her eyes and my phone buzzed.

_Get to Deaton's office. Now. _Stiles message said. I got off of Allison's bed and grabbed my jacket that was thrown over her desk chair.

"I'll be back later." I said, shrugging into the leather jacket and opening Allison's door. Allison started to say something, but I closed the door.

* * *

I ran into the vet's office, just in time for me to see Cora place her hand on top of Stiles. I stopped at the sight. Stiles looked up at me. I looked away from him as the rest of the group started packing up. Scott and Stiles grabbed their things, going for the door, when Cora received a text.

"Wait. It's Boyd. The plan didn't work." Cora looked up at us. "They cut the power."

"You four go help Derek. I can get Deaton on my own." Scott said before running out of the room. Lydia grabbed the rest of the books, following Stiles as he led us to the Jeep.

As Stiles drove, he glanced over at me. I met his gaze and gave him a tight smile before looking in the rearview mirror at a silent Cora and Lydia. Stiles shifted gears, pressing down harder on the gas.

Cora led us to the electrical room. We stood in front of a bunch of red levers.

"Okay, what do we do?" Stiles asked.

"Pull them all up." Cora directed.

The four of us got to work. Stiles stepped back as Cora and Lydia got to the last few. I watched him text Isaac a quick message.

After the last lever was pushed up, we ran for the stairs, taking them two at a time to get to the loft. I ran to the opening, to see Derek in a pool of water, kneeling over a body. I paused as Cora splashed into the water. I went after her to see her curling her body over Boyd's body. Boyd. I looked over to see Isaac holding a terrified Ms. Blake in his arms. I slowly walked over to Derek, who was knelt over the two betas, crying to himself. Stiles went behind him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. I knelt into the water and wrapped my arms around Derek's neck. He silently cried into my shoulder as Cora sobbed into Boyd's body.

* * *

**A/N: Shoutouts to: kenhat, MessintheMirror, Bethisafan77, claudia, RHatch89, suttonsays and winchesterxgirl (HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY LOVE) Please keep it up! xxx**


	20. Chapter 20

_chapter song: distance / christina perri_

"They were there for two days, waiting, hiding." Cora was saying as rain dripped down the massive window in the apartment, "That's what we're taught to do when the hunters find us. Hide and heal."

"Okay, so is two days standard, then, or are we thinking Derek's on, like, some extended getaway?" Stiles asked as he paced the apartment. It was completely drained. The furniture had been put back in place and everything was back to normal. Except for one thing. Derek. He had gone missing after Boyd's death. It had been two days already.

"Why do you care?" Cora harshly asked.

"Why do I care? Let's see because over the last few weeks, my best friend's tried to kill himself. His boss nearly got ritually sacrificed. A girl that I've known since I was three was ritually sacrificed. Boyd was killed by alphas. Do you want me to keep going? 'Cause I can, all right? For, like, an _hour_." Stiles said, waving his arms out in front of him

"You think Derek can do anything about that?" Cora snapped back.

"Well, since he's the one everyone seems to be after, it's more like he should do something about it, yeah." Stiles bluntly said.

"I don't know. There's something different about him now. He wasn't like this when we knew him." Cora turned away from us.

"What was he like?" I softly asked.

"A lot like Scott, actually." Peter said, coming down the stairs. I let out a groan.

"A lot like most teenagers. Unbearably romantic, profoundly narcissistic, tolerable really only to other teenagers." Peter kept talking

"And so what happened?" I asked. "What changed him?"

"Well, the same thing that changes a lot of young men… A girl." Peter glanced at me and then back to Stiles.

"You're telling me some girl broke his little heart? That's why Derek is the way he is?" Stiles asked out as he fell into a chair.

"Do you remember Derek before he was an Alpha? He had blue eyes. Do you know why some wolves have blue eyes?" Peter asked.

"I just always thought it was, like, a genetic thing." Stiles motioned with his hands. I moved over to the desk, leaning on the edge.

"It's not." I said, looking at Stiles. Stiles looked over at me.

"How do you—" He trailed off as Peter gave me an approving look. I raised my eyebrows as Peter opened his mouth.

"If you want to know what changed Derek, you need to know what changed the color of his eyes." Peter said, settling onto the couch. I gave him a wide eyed, open mouth look.

"You gotta, like, explain." Stiles said, shaking his head as he motioned with his hands.

"Her name was Paige. She was a sophomore just like Derek at Beacon Hills. She played the cello. A little odd, those two, but Derek loved her." Peter started to explain.

"Okay, so if Derek was a sophomore back then, how old was he? How old were you? How old are you now?" Stiles interrupted, pointing at Peter.

"Not as young as we could have been, but not as old as you might think.

"Okay, that was frustratingly vague." Stiles turned away, "How old are you?" He asked Cora, pointing at her.

"I'm seventeen." She answered.

"See, that's an answer." Stiles turned back around to look at Peter, "That's how we answer people."

"Well, seventeen how you'd measure in years." Cora added. Stiles looked back at her.

"All right, I'm just gonna drop it." Stiles waved his hand in the air. I caught her eye and we shared an amused smile.

"What happened to Derek and the cello girl?" Stiles continued.

"What do you think happened? They were teenagers. One minute, it's, "I hate you, don't talk to me." The next, it's frantic groping in any dark corner they could manage to find themselves alone for five minutes. Their favorite dark corner was an abandoned distillery outside of Beacon Hills."

"All right, hold up." I interrupted Peter, "How do you know all this? You just said that they were alone." I planted my hands on the desk.

"Back then, I wasn't just Derek's uncle. I was his best friend, his closest confidante. That's how I know." Peter smugly said.

"Stalker alert." I sang out, looking down at the table.

"Actually, you're lucky I did follow them." Peter shot back, "Cause one night they got out right before another pack showed up."

"Another pack?" I asked, looking back up at Peter.

"They were all there Ennis, Kali, Deucalion each with their own packs, before they'd killed them all and decided to form their little all-star team."

"But they didn't all live here, did they?" Stiles asked.

"No, but there was an exceptionally powerful Alpha who did live here. She had a capacity to shape-shift that was rare among her kind. That made her something of a leader, the kind of person that they would go to for advice and guidance- your grandmother and Derek's mother—Talia." I glanced at Cora who had a pained expression on her face. I looked away and rocked back on my heels.

"Ennis had lost one of his own. By your family nonetheless." Peter added. I made a face at him. If I could kill _him_, I would.

"He probably killed a hunter." I argued back, "We have a code."

"Anyway, Ennis was looking for revenge. Our mark for vendetta was clawed into the distillery." Peter explained.

"Man, you guys really take that revenge thing to, like, a whole new level, don't you?" Stiles mused, making a face.

"It's not just revenge. Losing a member of your pack isn't like losing family; it's like you lose a limb." Cora said from the window.

"Okay, well, I'm pretty sure losing a _family member_ would hurt more than losing a _limb_." I sardonically said, glancing at my aunt.

"They wouldn't even let him see the body.—"

"What does this have to do with Derek?" I asked, raising a hand.

"Everything." Peter said, glancing at me, "It's never just a single moment. It's a confluence of events. Personally, I looked at Ennis' circumstances, I saw a profound loss. Derek saw something different. He saw opportunity."

"Opportunity? To do what?" Stiles asked.

"To always be with her." Peter softly said, "The thing was, he had this constant fear. He was obsessing over it, thinking about it all night, all day, always on his mind. I kept telling him not to do it. Every day the more he thought about it, the more convinced he became. You know teenagers. I bet he even blames me. He's probably convinced himself the whole thing was my idea." Peter sighed. I gave him a strange look to which I shared with Stiles.

"Do you know the myth of Lycaon?" Peter asked, veering off course, "It's where we get the word _lycanthropy_." He looked around. Stiles and Cora both had a blank look on their faces. I sighed and straightened up, crossing my arms.

"According to myth, some Greek citizens believed they owed their lives more to Prometheus than to the gods of Olympus. And some followers even took names to honor the titans instead of the gods." I rattled off.

"Like Deucalion." Stiles mumbled.

"The son of Prometheus." I nodded at him, "Lycaon didn't just _refuse_ to honor the gods.

He challenged them. He invited Zeus to a banquet and then tried to serve him the flesh of a human being. Angered, Zeus blew the place apart with lightning bolts and then punished Lycaon and his sons by turning them into wolves." I paused, Stiles gave me an impressed look. Peter looked amused, "The part that's lesser known is how Lycaon sought out the druids to help turn him back to human."

"Why druids?" Cora asked from her corner.

"The belief was that the ancient druids knew how to shape-shift. They couldn't make Lycaon and his sons human again, but they _did_ teach them how to shift back and forth. And so the druids became important advisors to the packs."

"They keep us connected to humanity." Peter jumped in, "But they're a secret even in the pack.

Sometimes only the Alpha knows who the emissary is. Derek and I had no idea about Deaton. Or his sister, Morrell."

"She's an emissary too?" Stiles asked.

"For the Alpha pack." Peter nodded.

"Our _guidance_ counselor? Why the hell don't you people tell me any of this stuff, huh?" Stiles looked at me, I shrugged, "I shared some really intimate details with her."

"And did she give you good advice?" Cora asked.

"Actually, yeah." Stiles looked at me and made a face.

"That's what they do. That's what Deaton used to do for Talia." Peter said.

"And can we get back to Derek?" I urged, motioning with my hand.

"He turned her." Peter bluntly said, staring at me. I paused.

"Let…me…guess…."I trailed off, staring at Peter, "Ennis."

"Ennis? Why would he choose him?" Stiles asked.

"Why not? Ennis needed a new member for his pack. Paige was young and strong. Doing a favor for Derek meant Ennis would be in good with Talia. Back then, everybody wanted to be in good with her." Peter explained.

"He doesn't remember it was Ennis, does he?" Stiles realized.

"If he does, he keeps it to himself." Peter simply said.

"So then what happened? Did he turn her?" Stiles asked.

"Almost. He came at Ennis. A fifteen year-old boy against a giant. There was no reason for him to fight. She'd already been bitten." Peter's voice was light.

"So did she turn?" I asked.

"She should have. Most of the time, the bite takes. Most of the time." Peter held up a finger.

"When you offered it to me, you said, _if it doesn't kill you."_ Stiles motioned with his hand. My head snapped to look at him.

"He offered you the bite?" I hissed out between clenched teeth. Stiles looked at me and paused.

"Yeah." He said after a moment. I stared at him, waiting for him to explain further. Stiles didn't say anything though, just clasped his hands in front of his face.

"_If_." Peter brought my attention back to him. He had moved to the steps, "He asked me what was happening to her. He knew the answer, though. It didn't matter that she was young and strong. Some people just aren't made for this. But she fought. She struggled desperately, trying to survive." Peter paused, "Paige asked Derek to end the pain for her." Peter softly said, "And he did." His eyes flicked up to meet mine. "I took her body and buried it somewhere she would be found. Just another animal attack." He finished.

"And what about Derek?" Cora asked.

"Taking an innocent life takes something from you as well, a bit of your soul. Darkening it, dimming the once brilliant, golden yellow to a cold, steel blue. Like mine." Peter's eyes flashed a bright blue to emphasize his point. And after a moment of silence, Peter got to his feet and walked up the stairs. I looked at Stiles, who pushed out of his chair and walked over to the front steps, sitting down. I sat down on the floor while Cora sat next to him.

"What? What's this-what's this look on your face?" Cora asked.

"What look?" Stiles' brow furrow.

"The kind of look that makes me want to punch you." Cora bluntly said.

"Oh, my God. You are so Derek's sister. I forgot." Stiles scrubbed his hair.

"Well, what is with the look?"

"I just don't believe him." Stiles said. Cora gave him a look, "All right, in Ms. Blake's class, we're reading heart of darkness, and it's in first person, right? Narrated by Marlow. The thing is that he's- he's an unreliable narrator. You know the details of it have changed, you know, just because of his perspective."

"Well, then we heard the story from Peter's perspective." I said.

"Right, and I don't think we got the whole story." Stiles looked down at me.

"So, what, are - Are you just gonna ask Derek about the girl he fell in love with and then killed?" Cora asked.

"If I have to… Yeah." Stiles nodded. I sighed and rested my head against his calves.

* * *

I raised my fist to tap on Stiles' front door. It swung open a moment later and Stiles gave me a small smile.

"Hi." He said.

"Hey." I replied, "I, uh, was wondering if we could talk."

"Yeah, sure." Stiles stepped aside and then he noticed the picnic basket.

"What's in the basket?" He asked, shutting the door behind me. I led him to the kitchen and placed the basket on the counter.

"Well, I was thinking about what you said the other day about the real date stuff and with everything that's going on…" I trailed off.

"You know, you can be really sweet and kinda cheesy when you're not throwing knives around." Stiles joked, stepping up to me.

"I thought you liked the dagger throwing me." I mused, placing my hands on his chest.

"Oh, yeah, I think that's really hot, actually." Stiles said. I made a face and playfully hit him on the shoulder. I turned back around and started to unpack the basket. Stiles placed his hands on my hips and leaned his chin on my shoulder.

"Okay, so we got sparkling apple cider, Lunchables, and for dessert we have Tasty-Kakes." I said, waving the box at him.

"Nice." He chuckled and took the apple cider from my hand. "You're the best." And he quickly leaned in and kissed my cheek. I paused and placed a hand to my cheek, taken aback.

"Geez, you're acting like I just gave you a blowjob, not a kiss on the cheek." Stiles sardonically said, repeating my words back to me. I gasped at him before smacking his shoulder.

"You're disgusting!" I cried out.

"Hey, now, you said it first." Stiles pointed at me. I rolled my eyes as he backed up to the living room, "Come on." He motioned with his head.

We sat on the living room floor, pillows under our butts. Stiles had poured the apple cider into wine glasses he found in the cabinet and I spread out the Lunchables on a bigger plate, making it more like a build it yourself. The Tasty-Kakes were on the coffee table, unwrapped and set up in a nice display. Stiles had lit the fireplace and the lights were dimmed.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" I started. Stiles hmmmed, "When did—uh, when did Peter offer you the bite?" I nonchalantly asked.

"The winter formal. It was before you got here." Stiles said, lifting his glass to his mouth.

"And you said no?" I asked.

Stiles said, "Do I look like a werewolf to you?" I scanned him for a moment. He still smelled human, looked human and I had been around him during a full moon.

"You look very much human." I said after a moment, motioning with my wine glass.

"Cause I am." He said, giving me a small smile. I pursed my lips at him and sipped my cider. "Do you really think Peter was telling the truth?"

"No. I don't trust him. Mostly because he killed my mom, but—" I trailed off, setting my glass down. Stiles looked at me.

"What?" I asked, moving a hand to my mouth, "Is there something—"

But I was cut off as Stiles leaned over the set up and placed his lips to mine. I leaned back, surprised as Stiles deepened the kiss. I placed my hands behind me and kissed back. This was different than the times before. This actually felt promising. My legs extended as Stiles leaned in closer, my body moving to the ground, back against the floor. And then my hand shot out in an attempt to get comfortable and knocked my glass over.

"Shit." I mumbled against Stiles' mouth, sitting back up and forcing him off of me.

He glanced at the mess and got to his feet, jumping over the couch to get paper towels. I laughed to myself and tenderly pressed my fingertips to my lips. Stiles came back and I helped him clean up the spill.

Stiles sat back with a laugh, crumpling the paper towel in his hand. "At least it wasn't a candle." I said, shrugging. Stiles laughed and chucked the paper towel at me. It hit me in the face. I gasped in surprise before looking at him.

"What the hell was that for?" I cried out.

Stiles didn't reply, just smirked at me. I tackled him, pushing him to the ground with my body. Stiles laughed and wrapped his arms around me. And then he started tickling me.

"Stilinski! Stop!" I cried out, gasping for breath as I thrashed in Stiles' grip, "Stop!" I involuntarily laughed. My legs kicked and I kicked something.

"Damnit." Stiles groaned, sitting up.

I covered my mouth with my hand as I laughed at the spilled drink. Stiles pushed me off of him and took off another couple of paper towels. I sat back against the couch, laughing to myself. I smirked at him as he cleaned up the mess. He rolled his eyes at me as he sat back against the couch, knees up.

"There's nothing else for you to spill." Stiles mentioned, "If you spill anything else, I will be so surprised." Stiles motioned to the floor. I let out a soft laugh and leaned my head on his shoulder. Stiles sighed as the fire cracked and popped in front of us.

"I've never seen this side of you." Stiles mentioned.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"This giggly, nice, girly side." Stiles motioned with his hands.

"Well, maybe, you're just tearing down my wall." I softly said, intertwining by hand with his.

"Really?" Stiles asked, looking down at me. I looked up at him.

"It freaks me out." I whispered. "I've always been a _don't_ girl. Don't let anyone in. Don't have relationships. Don't fall in love. Don't find happiness in someone."

"Sounds like a lot of don'ts." Stiles said.

"Don'ts keep people safe." I simply said.

"You're so cynical about love." Stiles grumbled shifting around on the floor so his arm wrapped around my shoulders. I paused.

"Hey, Stilinski?" I asked, looking at the fire.

"Yeah?" Stiles asked.

"You make me feel less cynical." I said. Stiles didn't say anything, but I could imagine he was smiling to himself. I looked up at him and gave him a small smile. I leaned forward and placed a kiss on his lips. Stiles laughed to himself against my lips.

* * *

**A/N: Shoutouts to kreene321, Valkyrie101, MessintheMirror, winchesterxgirl, RHatch89, kenhat, and Bethisafan77! Please PLEASE keep it up! xxx**


	21. Chapter 21

_chapter song: she wolf / david guetta (ft. sia)_

"Where is she?" Stiles asked as we got out of his Jeep.

"Over here." Allison's voice called out.

"Lydia?" Stiles asked.

"It's the same thing." Lydia started, "Same thing as the pool. I got into the car heading somewhere totally different, and ended up here. And you told me to call you if there's a dead body…." She trailed off.

"You found a dead body?" I asked.

"Not yet." Lydia simply replied

"_Not yet_? What do you mean _not yet_? Lydia, you're supposed to call us after you find the dead body." Stiles cried out.

"Oh, no, I'm _not_ doing that again." Lydia held out a finger, "You find the dead body from now on."

"How are we supposed to find the dead body? You're always the one finding the dead body." Stiles rambled.

"Guys." Scott got our attention, "I found the dead body." We followed his gaze to see a body flung over the sign of the school, blood dripping down the sides. I swallowed and looked at Stiles, who paled.

* * *

"Idioms, analogies, metaphors, and similes, all tools the writer uses to tell their story." Ms. Blake said the next morning. I was stuck in class, while Allison had decided to take a sick day. Whatever. Ms. Blake walked down the aisle and paused next to Lydia.

"Lydia, I wasn't aware you had so many hidden talents." She commented on Lydia's tree which she had been drawing in every single class.

"You and every guy I've ever dated." Lydia sweetly said, looking up at our teacher. I smirked at Ms. Blake, who looked thrown.

"Oh, um, well, that was an idiom, by the way." Ms. Blake gave her a tight smile and turned away, "Idioms are something of a secret to the people who know the language or the culture. They're phrases that only make sense if you know key words. Saying "jump the gun" is meaningful only if you know about the starting gun in a race, or a phrase like "seeing the whole board."

"Like chess." Stiles answered.

"That's right, Stiles." Ms. Blake smiled down at Stiles, "Do you play?"

"Uh, no. My father does." Stiles shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Now, when does an idiom become a cliché?" Ms. Blake asked. She scanned the room, then her eyes landed on me.

"Carina?"

"When they are overused by society." I said, clicking my pen.

"Can you give me an example?" Ms. Blake asked. I huffed out a sigh and stared at my English teacher.

"The first thing that comes to mind is _sex kitten_." I sweetly said. Ms. Blake froze and then coughed, turning away from me. I rolled my eyes and slumped down in my seat as the bell rang.

* * *

"Why are you even talking to me?" Ethan asked as we stood in the stairwell.

"Yeah why _are_ we even talking to him?" I asked, leaning against the wall, "He killed Boyd."

"And how do you know I'm not gonna kill another one?" Ethan cast a glance towards Stiles.

"Is he looking at me? Are you threatening me? You know what I'm gonna do? I'm going to break off an extra-large branch of Mountain ash, wrap it in wolfsbane, roll it in mistletoe, and shove it up your freaking-"

"Whoa, Stiles, okay. We get it." Scott held out a hand, stopping his friend from advancing towards Ethan.

"We're talking to you because we know that you didn't want to kill Boyd." Scott started, looking at Ethan, "And I think that if something like that happened now, you wouldn't do it again."

"You don't know what we owe them, especially Deucalion." Ethan started, looking away from Scott and over to me, "We weren't like Kali and Ennis when we met him. We weren't alphas."

"What were you?" Stiles asked.

"Omegas. In actual wolf packs, omegas are the scapegoat, the last to eat, the one who has to take the abuse from the rest of the pack." Ethan explained, shifting his weight.

"So you and your brother were, like, the _bitches_ of the pack?" I figured, lifting my chin.

"Something like that." Ethan was getting uncomfortable.

"What happened?" Scot asked, blinking at the Alpha twin.

"They were killers." Ethan looked at Scott, "I mean, people talk about us as monsters. Well, they were the ones who gave us the reputation. And our Alpha was the worst of them." Ethan sighed.

"Why didn't you guys just fight back? Form Voltron wolf, you know? Kick everyone's asses?" Stiles asked, rolling his hands in the air. I cast a side glance at him before Ethan continued.

"We couldn't, we didn't know how to control it back then."

"Deucalion taught you." Scott realized.

"And then, we fought. We took down the whole pack, one-by-one. And by the time we got to our Alpha, he was begging for his life. And we tore him apart…Literally." Ethan's gaze flitted from each of the three of us as he finished his story.

"What about your emissary?" Scott asked. Ethan clicked his jaw, "They're all dead? Kali and Ennis' too?"

"All of them except for Deucalion's." Ethan rocked back against the wall.

"You mean Morrell?" Scott asked. Ethan opened his mouth to answer, but then he flinched,

"Ah!" He clutched his stomach.

"What? What's wrong?" Scott asked, looking at the Alpha. "Are you hurt?"

"Not me." Ethan hissed out, "My brother."

The four of us slid into the locker room, Ethan and Scott going for Aiden while Stiles slid onto the ground next to a hurt Cora. I went over to Lydia, who was on the ground next to Cora.

"You can't do this!" Ethan screamed at his brother.

"She came at me!" Aiden growled out.

"It doesn't matter! Kali gave Derek until the next full moon that means you can't touch him or her!" Ethan shouted.

Ethan looked at Scott before tugging Aiden away from the group and out of locker room. I locked gaze with Stiles for a split second before looking back at Cora.

"I think she's pretty hurt." Stiles said as he noticed the blood streaming from Cora's temple. "You okay?" Lydia asked as Cora pushed her help away and went over to the sinks.

"She doesn't look okay." Stiles commented.

"I'll heal." Cora coldly said, getting a wet paper towel and wiping the blood up. Then she took a step back, stumbling. Scott instantly reached out to steady the beta, but Cora already regained balance.

"I said I'm fine." Cora barked.

"Do you realize how suicidally crazy that was? What were you thinking going after him?" Stiles asked, blinking rapidly.

"I did it for Boyd!" Cora snapped, "None of you were doing anything." She looked at the group.

"We're trying." I spoke up.

"And you're failing." Cora sneered at me, "You're just a bunch of stupid teenagers running around, thinking that you can stop people from getting killed." Cora paused, "But all you do is show up late….All you really do is find the bodies." Cora was disgusted with the group. She turned on her heel and stomped out of the locker room.

"She's definitely a Hale." Stiles commented after a moment. I raised an eyebrow. "I'll make sure she gets home." He left me and Scott and Lydia in the locker room. The bell rang. I sighed and picked up my bag, waving goodbye to the two of them and making my way out into the hall.

* * *

I walked down the outside stairs to cut under the bridge so I could get to my class faster when I saw Derek and Ms. Blake standing underneath it. She was in his arms and their faces were close together. I felt my jaw click as I paused on the stairs. I looked around me for a moment before looking back at Derek and Ms. Blake. I squeezed my eyes shut and turned around.

"Are we going to do this?" I asked myself. "Yes, yes we are." I nodded to myself and turned back around to face the couple.

"I haven't felt safe." Ms. Blake was saying, "Partially because the evil twins are walking around school like nothing's happened. And your daughter-your daughter is not very accepting of our relationship." She added. I froze. Oh this bitch was smart.

"She'll come around." Derek easily said.

"Like hell I will." I seethed out as the bell rang.

This teacher was getting on my nerves. Wanna sleep with my father, go ahead. But then at least have the decency to tell me, not make me find out. And then she goes and tells Derek that I'm not okay with it. I was fine with it. Until now. Maybe she just needed to discuss it with me, not assume.

Ms. Blake turned around, away from Derek and saw me. Derek saw me as well. I stared at the two of them before turning away and stomping up the stairs. I got into the hall way and paused for a moment before shaking myself off and walking to the bathroom. I splashed some water on my face and looked in the mirror just as an ear splitting scream echoed through the halls. I quickly ran out into the hall, following the scream I just heard. Lydia was standing in a classroom. She glanced at me and shook her head before turning back to the board.

* * *

"I don't get why no one's calling the police." Lydia was saying as I stood with her and Aiden in Mr. Westover's classroom. Ms. Blake was with us, she ignored me.

"They're gonna make an announcement over the P.A." Ms. Blake assured Lydia.

"That's not gonna do anything! I told you, he's gone." Lydia said.

"Like the others, taken." I added. Ms. Blake's gaze flicked to me for half a second

"Okay. Look, we're just trying to understand, okay? All we know is that Mr. Westover didn't show up for class."

"And the last time that happened was Mr. Harris." I bit out, staring at Ms. Blake, "Anyone heard from him lately?"

"He's gone." Lydia urged, "And he's going to be the second murder." Lydia looked to the board where she had drawn a five-fold knot with a number two drawn into one of the rings.

"But, Lydia, you wrote that number." Ms. Blake pointed out.

"Okay, fine!" Lydia paused, "I'm psychic!"

"You're psychic?" Ms. Blake was doubtful.

"I'm something!" Lydia screeched.

"A deputy and a teacher?" Aiden leaned over to me, "What's the pattern?"

"I don't know." I simply said as Lydia continued to talk to Ms. Blake.

* * *

"It's philosophers as in teachers." Scott said after hanging up his phone. "Allison and her father just found Mr. Westover." Scott looked at me. "The last one's gonna be another teacher." Scott realized.

"There's like a dozen of them though." I murmured, looking around the school.

"And they're all coming to the recital." Scott grasped as we watched teachers moseying into the school with their significant others and families.

The auditorium was crowded when I got through the double doors. People were milling around, hugging, and looking at the pictures Ms. Blake set up of the murder victims. I stepped up next to Scott and surveyed the crowd and then Lydia stepped up next to us.

"I thought you were going home." I said, looking at her. She was standing in between us.

"I can't. I don't know why I am the one that keeps finding the bodies, but maybe if I just stopped trying to fight it, I'd find them before it happens, maybe with enough time for someone like you to do something about it." Lydia said, staring at Scott.

"You get me the time, and I'll do something about it. I swear to God, I will." Scott promised. Lydia nodded and took his hand in hers.

The concert started and I heard the double doors open behind me. I turned to see Isaac and Allison slip in with Uncle Chris. Isaac gave me a small smile and walked to the side with the rest of my family.

"I'll be right back." I whispered to Scott.

Scott looked over at me and nodded. I slipped out of the double doors and walked down the hall. It was empty, but I could hear the music coming from the auditorium. I hurried down the hall and went for the bathroom. Ms. Blake was coming out as I walked in.

"Carina." She gave me a small smile, "You're actually just the person I was looking for. Can we talk?"

"Can I go to the bathroom first?" I asked. Ms. Blake only chuckled and walked away from me. "I guess that's a no." I murmured, following her down the hall.

"What do you want to _talk _about?" I asked, putting my hands into my skirt pockets as she walked into her classroom, "Gossip about boys, first kisses, like, what?" I asked, swaying my hips.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about your dad." Ms. Blake said, back to me, "I really think it's working out between us and I can't really have anything get in the way." She said, turning back around. And then she swung her arm towards me and something smacked me upside the head. I dropped to the ground, blacking out.

* * *

I groggily came to as the pounding in my temple increased. I tenderly touched my temple, fingers coming away red. My vision was blurry but I looked down to see Ms. Blake tying a cord around something. I took in a shaky breath and she looked up to smile at me.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"What's necessary. I'm still surprised none of you seem to get that." Ms. Blake shook her head. My vision was coming back. "You call them sacrifices, but you're not understanding the word. It's derived from the Latin sacrificium, an offering to a deity, a sacred rite. A necessary evil."

"You killed all those people. Sawyer-you killed Sawyer." I realized.

"Now, that just happened to work out." Ms. Blake smiled at me, "I was trying to help you, Carina." She softly said.

"So what? You kill off every guy that calls you a slut?" I asked, tipping my head back and groaning. I looked to my side to see Lydia slumped over in a chair, knocked out.

"What are you going to tell Derek?" I asked.

"Derek?" Ms. Blake asked.

"That's why you're killing me, right?" I stared at her, "To get me out of the way." Ms. Blake only smiled, "How you gonna swing that one? Think he's gonna sex you up after you tell him you killed his daughter?" Ms. Blake only laughed as she stood up.

"Stop." Lydia softly said.

"Oh, I wish I could." Ms. Blake said, turning to Lydia, "But you don't know the alphas like I do."

"Please, stop." Lydia whispered out as Ms. Blake went around behind me.

"But you, Lydia, you two aren't sacrifices." Ms. Blake sweetly said. "You're just girls who know too much. Actually, girls who _knew_ too much." I felt a cord wrap around my neck.

"I hope he kills you." I gasped out, "I hope he rips you limb from limb!" I shouted, tugging against my bonds as Ms. Blake pressed the cord against my skin.

"You were such a good girl." Ms. Blake cooed.

"Go to hell." I spat out. And then I felt the cord tighten around my neck. My air supply was cut off. I started to choke. Ms. Blake tightened the garrote and my vision went blurry. Lydia looked at me with wide eyes. And then she let out the most ear splitting scream ever.

After a minute of screaming, Lydia let out a heaving sigh and looked at me. Ms. Blake released the garrote from around me and stepped in front of Lydia. I let out a choked sob as Ms. Blake walked towards Lydia.

"Unbelievable." She whispered out, "You have no idea what you are. Do you?" Lydia glanced up at our English teacher before looking at me. I shook my head as Ms. Blake let out a breathy laugh.

"The Wailing Woman. A Banshee right before my eyes. Just like me, Lydia. Look like the innocent flower, but be the serpent under it." Ms. Blake evilly said. Lydia was crying as I struggled against my bindings.

"It's too bad though. And too late." Ms. Blake stalked over to Lydia, going behind her and pulling a cord around her throat.

"No! No!" I shouted, trying to pull loose. I could feel the blood dripping down my face as Ms. Blake wrapped the cord tighter around Lydia. Then she pulled out a knife.

"One last philosopher…" Ms. Blake went around Lydia's back, lowering the knife to Lydia's throat.

"Drop it!" Mr. Stilinski's voice commanded.

Ms. Blake looked over at him as I coughed. Then she took the knife off of Lydia and flung it at the Sheriff. It impaled him and Mr. Stilinski dropped his gun. And then I heard a roar. Scott. He launched himself at Ms. Blake as I tried to free myself. Lydia was sobbing to herself. Ms. Blake easily overtook Scott and he was down for the count. I heard a squeak of sneakers and looked over to see Stiles at the door. Ms. Blake noticed him too and she pushed her desk towards the door, blocking him from us. Stiles banged on the door, trying to get into the class. Then Ms. Blake advanced towards the sheriff. The sheriff had gotten his gun and had it pointed at Ms. Blake.

"There was a girl. Years ago, we found her in the woods, her face and body slashed apart. That was you, wasn't it?"

"Maybe I should've started with philosophers, with knowledge and strategy." Ms. Blake said as she took a step. Mr. Stilinski fired off his gun, impaling her in the leg. We watched as the bullet hole closed back up and Ms. Blake evilly laughed.

"Healers ." She picked Mr. Stilinski up and shoved the knife deeper into his shoulder, "Warriors." She ripped the badge off of his shirt, "Guardians." I watched her crumple the badge up in her hand like it was paper, "Virgins." And then to my horror, she placed her lips against Mr. Stilinski's mouth. I gagged and looked away. There was a crash and I looked back. Ms. Blake and the sheriff were gone. Stiles ran into the room and stared out the broken window.

"Dad?!" He cried out, voice broken.

Stiles looked over at me, his chest heaving and falling as he rushed over to me, "Are you—"

"Don't." I heaved out, "I'm fine. Please just stop asking if I'm okay." I said as he ripped the tape off of my wrists.

"Your neck." Stiles started.

"Your _dad_." I shot back, "Stiles, she took your dad."

"Don't call me Stiles." He said, looking down as he ripped the tape off of my ankles, "You always call me Stilinski, unless you're mad at me. Don't—just don't." He looked up at me. I nodded and pushed off of the chair.

"We need to get to Derek. Tell him everything." I said as Scott freed Lydia.

"Let's go." He said, nodding at me. And then I followed him out of the school, Scott promising to meet us there.

* * *

**A/N: Shoutouts to MessintheMirror, winchesterxgirl, RHatch89, Bethisafan77, kenhat, mayamayhem16, and claudia! Please keep it up! xxx**


	22. Chapter 22

_chapter song: the big bang / rock mafia_

"They're already here, aren't they?" The bitch of a teacher asked after pulling away from Derek. Derek looked over Ms. Blake's shoulder at me and Scott. We stepped out from the wall and stood in front of the couple. I felt a tear roll down my cheek as I stared at the bitch.

"So? They told you it was me? That I'm the one taking people?" Jennifer asked, looking at Derek.

"We told him you're the one _killing_ people." Scott corrected. My eyes were watering with tears as I stared at my English teacher. The woman who tortured me and took Stiles' dad.

"Oh, that's right. Committing human sacrifices. What? Cutting their throats? Yeah, I-I probably do it on my lunch hour that way I can get back to teaching high school English the rest of the day. That makes _perfect _sense." Ms. Blake laughed. I shook my head, but didn't break hold with the bitch.

"Where's my dad?" Stiles asked, voice breaking and another tear rolling down his face.

"How should I know?" She answered him with a question. Then she looked at Derek.

"Derek, tell me you don't believe this." She pleaded. Derek looked at the two of us for a moment before glancing back at Jennifer.

"Do you know what happened to Stiles' father?" He asked.

"No." Jennifer defended herself.

"Ask her why she tried to kill Carina." Scott said, looking at me.

"_Carina? _Your _daughter_? I don't know anything about that! Why would I do that?" Jennifer sputtered out. I pointed at the mark on my neck and narrowed my eyes at her. Derek looked at me and then back to Jennifer

"Then what do you know?" Derek demanded.

"I know that these guys, for whatever misguided reason, are filling your head with an absurd story. And one they can't prove by the way!" Jennifer whirled around to look at us. Then Scott held up the glass vial he had gotten from Deaton.

"What if we can?"

"What is that?" Jennifer asked, glancing from the vial then back to Scott.

"My boss told me it can be a poison and a cure." Scott stepped up, "Which means you can use it…and it can be used against you." Scott's voice was low as Jennifer too an uneasy step back.

"Mistletoe." Jennifer all about growled.

Scott threw the powder towards Jennifer who shied away as it hit her. And then she started flailing about, yelling and trying to get out of the dust cloud. Her true face showed through the mistletoe cloud, one that was scarred and waxy. Then after the dust settled, she made a break for it, but Derek caught her, grabbing her around the neck.

"Derek! Wait, wait!" She pleaded as Derek let his claws come out. "You need me!"

"Who are you?" Derek hissed.

"The only person who can save your sister!" Jennifer gasped, "Call Peter."

After calling Peter, Derek clenched Jennifer's jaw in between his hands, crushing it. She gasped in pain.

"Derek. Derek, what are you doing?" Scott asked, taking a step forward. I looked at him, then to Derek.

"Her life!" Jennifer choked out, "It's in my hands!" Derek didn't appear to listen, but just clenched his hand tighter around her jaw and lifted her in the air.

"Stop, Derek." I said, stepping forward. Derek couldn't kill Jennifer. I needed her to figure out where Stiles' dad was.

"Stop!" Stiles said a bit more forcefully. Derek wasn't listening, but continued to choke Jennifer.

"Stilinski, you'll never find him." Jennifer looked at Stiles and tried to shake her head. I felt more tears threatening to spill over.

"Derek." Scott's voice was low, "Derek!"

And in a flash, Derek dropped Jennifer like she was a rag-doll. My teacher collapsed onto the floor as lightening flashed outside. She flicked her head towards Derek.

"That's right. You need me." Her voice was bone-chilling, "All of you." She finished as her head snapped to the side to look at me, Stiles and Scott.

* * *

"Something feels wrong about this." Stiles commented after a moment. I was in the back of the Jeep as Stiles drove behind Derek, a storm exploding all around us. "I mean, we proved it to Derek, but she still had this look like it didn't matter. You know, like it was all still going according to plan." He paused, "You saw it, didn't you?" He asked, looking at Scott. Scott didn't say anything, but the look on his face gave me exactly the answer I expected.

I got out of the Jeep, Stiles grabbing the McCall's baseball bat he had stashed in the backseat. The wind was blowing and thunder rolled around us. I looked up at the sky, blinking out the rain.

"What's that?" Scott asked, nodding to the bat as we climbed the hospital stairs.

"You got claws, well I gotta bat!" Stiles explained. I scoffed as I ran into the hospital with the boys.

Once we were inside the hospital, Derek led the group to the elevators, hand around Jennifer's arm.

"Scott! Scott!" Melissa called out to Scott, making us pause. "What are you doing here? The hospital's evacuating." Melissa cast a glance towards us.

"We're here for Cora." Scott hurriedly explained.

"All of you?" Melissa paused and noticed the bat, "Why does Stiles have my bat?" Stiles looked at the bat then back at Melissa.

"Mom, just trust me on this. Get out of here. Right now." Scott urged his mom.

"The building is supposed to be clear in thirty minutes. We've got two ambulances that are coming back. One's ten minutes out, the other's twenty and Cora needs to be on one of those. They'll be picking up in the basement garage."

"Got it." Scott nodded before turning back to us. He hurried past us, the rest of us following into an open elevator.

"You don't have to keep me on a leash, Derek. I'm going to help." Jennifer said as the elevator doors closed.

Derek didn't respond. Stiles kept his grip on the bat tight as Jennifer smirked to herself. She looked to Scott, then looked to me. I kept my gaze locked with hers as she turned around to face the front. It was going to be a _long_ ride up.

* * *

When we reached Cora's floor, there was a puddle of black blood stained with mistletoe on the floor. The rest of the room was empty though. I followed the black puddle, noticing the drops of blood that went all the way down the hall.

"Derek." Scott noticed them too. All of our gazes followed the trail to a pair of double doors. And then the doors flew open, Peter sliding out of them.

"We got a problem." Peter said, staring up at us, "Big problem." His gaze flicked down to reveal the Voltron Wolf, roaring at us.

Derek cracked his neck, wolf coming out as he went Alpha. Then he sprinted down the hall, slamming into the Voltron Wolf. I gripped my knife as Scott went after Derek, trying to help him. I noticed a crumpled up body lying on the floor a little ways behind the Voltron Wolf. _Cora_.

"Help me!" Stiles shouted to Peter, before going into the battle.

Stiles slid on his knees next to her body. Scott was trying to reason with the Voltron Wolf and I looked down the hall to see Jennifer backing into the open elevator. I scrambled, running down the hall. The doors slid shut just as I slammed up against them

"Dammnit!" I cried out, smacking the doors with my hands.

"Carina! Let's go!" Stiles shouted. I turned and ran back to them. Peter threw Cora over his shoulders and took off down the hall. Stiles grabbed his bat and followed.

"Don't stop! Don't stop!" Derek yelled as the group ran through another set of double doors.

Stiles blatantly disregarded his command, looking at his bat. He gripped the bat and stood behind the door, ignoring Derek's shouts. The Voltron Wolf came stomping into the room, ready for battle. Stiles swung at its head, hoping the bat would dent it somehow. He was wrong. The bat shattered into a million pieces. Well, that didn't work. The Voltron Wolf's head snapped to the side to look at Stiles. He had just gotten it really angry. I grabbed Stiles' hand and dragged him along the back wall, towards Derek and Scott. Scott and Derek wolfed out and Scott roared. He launched himself up and grabbed the light, pulling it down. It swung and hit Voltron Wolf in the face, making him stumble back. We took the opportunity to run.

* * *

Peter gently put Cora down on one of the examining tables. Stiles looked at her then at me. Derek and Scott came rushing in after Stiles.

"Where's the big guy?" Peter asked as he looked over Cora.

"He's close." Derek answered, shutting the double doors.

"What about Ms. Blake?" Stiles asked. He looked towards me. I shook my head.

"What-wha-does that mean? Like she's gone?" I didn't answer, "Carina, are you kidding me!?"

"I lost her." I quietly said. Stiles was fuming. I didn't blame him.

"Quiet!" Derek commanded.

"Me, be quiet? You're telling _me_ what-what to do now when your psychotic mass murdering girlfriend, the second one you've dated by the way—"

"Hey!" I shouted, Stiles ignored me.

"-has got _my dad_ tied up where he'll be ritually sacrificed."

"Stiles, they're still out there." Scott reminded Stiles.

"And they want her, right? Which means now we don't have her either. So my dad, and Cora are both dead." Stiles finished his rant with a look to Derek, then to me.

"Not yet." Scott said, going past Stiles. Stiles sighed and scrubbed his hands through his hair.

"Is she really dying?" Scott asked.

"She's definitely not getting any better." Peter admitted. Cora's eyes rolled back into her head and sweat was dripping down her face.

"There has to be something we can do. We have to help her." Scott's voice was pressing.

And then the doubles doors slammed open, making everyone look at Ms. Blake. I straightened up, hand clenching into a fist.

"You can't. Only I can. I can save her. And I can tell you where Sheriff Stilinski is." Ms. Blake looked at the group, "But there is a pack of Alphas in this hospital who want me dead. So I'll help you, but only when I'm out of here and safe. Only then." She bargained.

Derek slammed the table in front of him to the side, lunging for Ms. Blake's throat. Scott put his hands up to stop him.

"She was trying to get out!" He growled.

"I was trying to keep from getting killed. You can't blame me for that!" Ms. Blake's fists were clenched.

"If you wanna show that you're one of the good guys, then heal her." Stiles stepped up, pointing to Cora.

"Not until I'm safe."

"I'd like to volunteer a different method of persuasion. Let's torture her." I said through gritted teeth.

"Works for me." Derek growled out, stomping towards the teacher. Stiles put himself in front of her. Then the intercom came on, static filling the room for a moment before a voice came over the speaker.

"Uhm, can I have your attention please?" It was Mrs. McCall. I faltered and looked at Scott, who was paling.

"Mr. Deucalion…I'm sorry, I mean, Deucalion, requests you bring the woman calling herself Jennifer Blake to the ER reception. Do this and everyone else can leave. You have ten minutes." The intercom clicked off, leaving the group in silence. I looked at Stiles, then to Scott who was looking down at the ground.

"He's not gonna hurt her." Ms. Blake spoke up first.

"Shut up." Derek quickly cut her off.

"He won't!" She paused, "Scott, you know why. Tell them it's true." Ms. Blake nodded to the group.

"What does she mean?" Derek asked, looking to Scott. Scott didn't say anything, causing Ms. Blake to huff out a sigh.

"You're not the only one he wants in his pack. Deucalion doesn't just want an Alpha pack; he wants perfection. That means adding the rarest of Alphas to his ranks." Ms. Blake explained.

"A True Alpha." Peter realized. Derek looked at him, then at Scott.

"What's that?" Stiles asked.

"The kind that doesn't have to _steal_ his power from another." Peter shot a pointed look to Derek. "One that can rise by the force of his own will." Peter paused and looked at Scott, "Our little Scott." He murmured.

"It doesn't matter." Scott shook his head, ending the conversation, "We still need to get her out of here." Ms. Blake raised her eyebrows.

"Scott, your mom-"

"My mom said there was one more ambulance coming in twenty minutes and I don't think we've been here that long." Scott cut Stiles off. "So if we can get down to the garage, get to the last ambulance, then we can get out of here." Scott laid down the plan.

"The twins aren't going to let us just _walk_ out of here." Peter said, looking at the group.

"I'll distract them." Scott said.

"You mean fight 'em." I corrected.

"Whatever I have to do." Scott locked gaze with me.

"I'll help you." Derek said.

"Uhm, sorry, but I'm not going anywhere without you, Derek." Ms. Blake butted in. I let out an audible sigh. I was so done with this bitch.

"I'll do it." Peter spoke up, "But I'd prefer to be out there with an advantage."

"An advantage like what? You mean like a weapon?" Stiles asked.

"Something better than a baseball bat." Peter sarcastically said. Stiles huffed. And I went in search for something to help Peter.

"Hey, wait." Stiles said, "What about these?" He held up the defibrillator pads.

"Do you know how to use those?" Derek asked.

"Well, no." Stiles faltered.

"Put 'em down." Derek said. Stiles sighed but complied.

"Epinephrine?" Scott asked, pulling out a needle.

"That's only gonna make him stronger." I explained.

"How strong?" Peter asked, coming over to us. He took it from our hands, "Get ready." He said. I nodded and went over with Stiles. Stiles picked up Cora in his arms.

"All right, boys." Peter said as he went out the door and took the plunger out of his chest. "Let's rumble." He growled, eyes flashing blue.

I gripped my knife in my hand as the Voltron Wolf roared at us. Scott roared right back, eyes flashing yellow. I felt my eyes flash. Peter went for the Voltron Wolf, but he easily swiped the beta aside. I took a running leap and plunged my knife into the Voltron Wolf's shoulder. He screamed in pain, but slammed me against the wall. I fell off of him and collapsed onto the floor. Scott went for the Voltron Wolf, who took the dagger out of him and dropped it to the ground. I scrambled to my feet and took off running, picking up my knife as I went. Scott and Peter followed.

"That shot didn't last very long." Peter grumbled as we slowed down. We had lost the twins. For the moment at least.

"Those twins are really starting to piss me off." I hissed out.

"How the hell are we supposed to get past them?" Scott asked.

"Personally, I think if we keep letting them beat the living crap out of us, they'll tire and give up." Peter said, motioning with his hand. I heard a roar and glanced at Scott. He glanced around to see a laundry chute. Peter dove in first, then Scott and then I slid in after him. I landed in a basket of sheets and on top of someone.

"You couldn't have waited, like, ten seconds?" Peter grumbled. I groaned as I picked myself up and out of the crate.

"They didn't get out, did they?" I asked as Scott looked at his phone. Scott shook his head no. I sighed and took off in another run, getting out of the laundry room.

* * *

The garage was dark and empty except for an ambulance as I slid into it. Peter and Scott had lost me. I didn't know where they went. I ran up to the ambulance and slammed my hand on the window, startling Stiles.

"Stilinski! Open the door!" I cried out. Stiles huffed out a relieved breath as he opened the door.

"Sorry." He mumbled. I climbed in and shut the door behind me.

"Where's Derek and Jennifer?" He asked.

"I have no idea. Those Alpha twins just beat the living shit out of me." I grumbled, pressing my fingers to my jaw.

"Okay, two problems." Stiles said, "Kali's got the keys to this thing, and I just saw the twins, like, thirty seconds ago." Stiles said, looking at me.

"We'll figure something out." I said, tenderly pressing my fingers to my side. Stiles blew out a breath and shoved his hand through his hair.

* * *

"Do you know the myth of why people kiss under mistletoe?" I said after a minute of silence.

"No." Stiles said, looking at me.

"It's a Norse myth. Baldur, the son of Odin, was the most beloved by the other gods, so much that they wanted to protect him from all of the dangers in the world. His mother, Frigg, took an oath from fire and water, metal, stone, and every living thing, that they would never hurt Baldur. At a gathering, they tested him. Stones, arrows, and flame were all hurled at him. Nothing worked. But there was one god who wasn't so enamored of Baldur. The god of mischief, Loki."

"Like in Thor?" Stiles interrupted.

"Yes, like in Thor." I droned, "All fiction comes from some aspect of reality." Stiles made a thoughtful noise.

"Never thought of that." He murmured,

"Anyway." I continued, "Loki discovered that Frigg had forgotten to ask mistletoe, a tiny, seemingly harmless plant. And completely overlooked. Loki fashioned a dart out of mistletoe, and it killed Baldur. Frigg was heartbroken. She decreed that mistletoe would never again be used as a weapon and that she would place a kiss on anyone who passed under it. So now we hang mistletoe underneath our door during the holidays so that we will never overlook it again." I finished rattling off my facts.

"That's depressing." Stiles said. I shrugged, "How do you know all this?"

"I was always fascinated with the gods, all kinds of mythology. It was the one thing that Mom was okay with me reading and learning more about because they had such a great impact on my family history. I was obsessed with learning everything I could about them. Their families. Background. What happened to them after they were cast down and how they got back up."

"You're cute when you get worked up about mythology." Stiles said, giving me a small smile. I pursed my lips and looked away from him.

* * *

After a few minutes of silence, Stiles' phone buzzed. He pulled it out and read the message to me. They readied themselves for Isaac to pull up next the ambulance. I handed Cora off to Peter, who gently put Cora in the backseat of Derek's car. I jumped off the ledge, landing on the balls of my feet as Stiles paused and looked at the clipboard hanging from the inside of the door. He traced his fingers over the words _Parent or Guardian._

"Stiles, let's go!" Isaac shouted.

"Parent or Guardian." Stiles whispered to himself. Then his head flicked up and he looked at me. "Guardian." Stiles jumped off the ledge and took off running, back into the hospital.

"Stiles!" Isaac called after him. I shared a look with Isaac before going after Stiles.

"Stilinski, wait!" I called out as Stiles yelled out,

"Scott! Scott!"

I followed Stiles down the hall towards the elevator. Everything seemed to slow down as I came to a stop next to Stiles. I looked down to see Derek lying on the floor of the elevator, completely motionless.

"Shit." I breathed out. Stiles looked away from Scott and ran for the stairs. I had no choice to follow. We ran up the stairs to the roof, Stiles yelling the entire time.

He looked dead. I didn't dwell on it as Stiles pushed past me, going up the stairs. I sighed, but followed him.

"Scott!" He continued to shout as we ran up to the roof of the building.

We got on to the roof just in time to see Scott walking towards Deucalion, raining pouring down around him.

"Scott." Stiles said, as I came up behind Stiles, "Scott, don't do this." He said, voice breaking, "Don't go with him." I was blinking furiously, trying to get the water out of my face.

"I don't know what else to do."Scott said, voice low.

I put my hand to my mouth, sleeve covering my skin as I bit down. I looked over at Stiles, who was trying not to cry. Rain was pouring down onto us, the wind howling and the lightening flashing.

"There's…Scott there's gotta be something else. Okay? We always….we always have a plan B." Stiles reminded Scott.

"Not this time." Scott looked at us. Scott took another step towards Deucalion.

"Scott!" Stiles and I both said at the same time. My voice was full of worry, Stiles' more desperation.

"I'm gonna find your dad. I promise."

And with that Scott turned away from us and disappeared with Deucalion. I was drenched. It was still raining as Stiles and I stood there, hoping that Scott would come back.

* * *

**A/N: Shoutouts to kenhat, MessintheMirror, winchesterxgirl, ParalyzedInHeaven, Bethisafan77, claudia, and RHatch89! Please keep it up! xxx**


	23. Chapter 23

_chapter song: all eyes on you / st. lucia _

"Derek!" I screamed before slapping Derek across the face. We were back in the elevator, the lights still flickering as I tried to wake up Derek.

"Derek! Derek, come on." I yelled, picking up the neck of Derek's shirt and shaking the unconscious Alpha.

I bit my lip and shook my foot as I looked around the small space. I was crouched over Derek's body, slapping him repeatedly across the face, trying to wake him up. We were losing time. Stiles looked and me and I let Stiles have a try.

"DEREK!" He screamed, raising his hand.

Then he paused, looked at me, then curled his hand into a fist. He swung his fist towards Derek's face, but before he made contact, Derek's hand gripped him wrist, stopping him mid-swing.

"Oh thank God." Stiles breathed out, shoving a hand through his hair.

"Where is she?" Derek gasped out, looking around wildly, hand still wrapped around Stiles' wrist.

"Jennifer? Gone, with Scott's mom." I answered.

"She took her?" Derek asked, lifting his head.

"And if that's not enough of a kick to the balls, Scott left with Deucalion, okay? So we gotta get you out of here." Stiles said, looking over his shoulder. I wrapped my hand around Derek's wrist and pulled him to a sitting position.

"The police are on their way, so we gotta go." I frantically said, pulling him up.

"Woah. What about Cora?" Derek asked, stopping us. I shared another look with Stiles before sighing.

* * *

I got out of Derek's car as the wind continued to blow around us. We met with Isaac, Allison and Uncle Chris at Isaac's car. Derek went to get Cora from the back seat.

"Where's Scott and Stiles?" Allison asked.

"Stiles is still at the hospital. He's gonna hold off the cops for us." I explained.

"We have to go right now." Derek ordered Isaac.

"What about Scott and Melissa?" Uncle Chris asked.

"Jennifer took Melissa." Derek said, going around to the driver's side of the car.

"What about Scott?" Allison asked. Derek didn't respond, "Derek, where's Scott?" Allison asked again. Derek paused and looked at me.

"He went with Deucalion." I said. Allison paled. Derek got into his car and sped away, Isaac with him. I stared at Allison who looked like she was going to cry.

"Come on, let's get you two home." Uncle Chris said, placing a hand on Allison's back.

"No, he wouldn't leave." Allison said as we got into the car, "Scott wouldn't leave."

"You weren't up there, Allison. He looked desperate." I said as Uncle Chris started towards home, "Jennifer took his mom and Stilinski's dad." I said, "He needed to go find them."

"Guardian." Allison realized, "As in parent." She looked to her dad as we pulled up to the apartment. The sun was up and Stiles was waiting for us outside the apartment.

"Dad." Allison started as we got out of the car. I went up to Stiles, who gave me a tight smile.

"Someone spray painted the name _ARGENT _on the elevator doors." Stiles started.

"The word is Guardian, Allison, and you of all people should know that that isn't a role I've lived up to lately." Uncle Chris said as he unlocked the door to the apartment. I followed Allison inside the apartment, letting Stiles close the door behind us.

"But she took Scott's mother and Stiles' father, that's not a coincidence." Allison said as we walked into her father's office.

"And can we also consider the fact that someone put your name up in large block letters on the elevator doors?" Stiles motioned with his hand as I took a seat in one of the chairs. I leaned forward, elbows on my knees.

"I think it might be Morrell. She knows a lot more than she lets on and she might even be trying to help us." Allison said, looking at Stiles.

"Well, she needs to get on that a lot faster." Stiles said, standing up in front of the desk, "The lunar eclipse is less than two freaking nights away." He added. Stiles sat down in my recently vacated chair. I looked at him. He looked so tired and worn out.

"Stiles. Don't give up hope." Uncle Chris said, looking at Stiles.

"They could already _be _dead." Stiles looked up at Uncle Chris then glanced at me. I pulled my lips in and looked away.

"I don't think so. There's something about Jennifer's tactics, it's like she's still moving pieces into place." Uncle Chris explained.

"And you're one of them." Allison said, flattening her palms on the desk.

"Then let's not wait around to see her next move." Uncle Chris said, pulling out a map. "Everything she's done has been on the telluric current." Uncle Chris explained. I looked over my shoulder at Stiles to see him not really paying attention. He was playing with his hands as Uncle Chris talked about the currents.

"You seriously want to go after her?" I asked, turning back to Uncle Chris.

"What if she just takes you? Just like the others?" Stiles added, looking up at Uncle Chris, "No offense, but what's the difference between you and them?" Stiles asked. Uncle Chris pulled out a gun and loaded it.

"I'm carrying a forty-five." He answered like Stiles was stupid, "Maybe she can heal from a shot to the leg or a few slashes to the face, but I'd like to see how she goes up with half her skull blown out." Uncle Chris waved the gun around.

"We have one priority right now and that is to find Melissa and your dad." Uncle Chris put the gun down, "The only thing we don't have is time, which is why I need both of you." Uncle Chris looked from me to Stiles.

"Where do we start?" Stiles asked after a moment, looking up.

"The places where the sacrifices have been committed have usually been different from where the bodies have been found." Uncle Chris started, "I think the placement has to do with the strength of the current, so there's the school, the animal clinic, the bank."

"Wait a sec, she wouldn't use the same place twice, would she?" I interrupted.

"Only if she didn't succeed the first time." Uncle Chris looked up at me.

"Scott's boss." Stiles realized.

"Deaton." Uncle Chris nodded, "It was her only failure. That could mean something."

"That's just one place so far." Allison pointed out, "We're gonna need a lot more help."

"What about Lydia?" I asked.

"Lydia? What can she do?" Uncle Chris asked.

"Uh, Lydia's got sort of a talent." Stiles motioned with his hand, "She somehow ended up finding a couple of the bodies, um, without actually looking for them."

"What is she? Psychic?" Uncle Chris asked.

"She's something." Stiles stomped his foot and looked to me.

* * *

"Whoa." Stiles said as Uncle Chris, Allison and I got out our weaponry that we had stashed around the apartment. "I thought you guys were retired." He said as he lightly brushed one of the guns. I twirled my knives around my fingers.

"Retired, yes. Defenseless, no." Uncle Chris said, examining one of the guns.

"Make sure your phone's on." Uncle Chris started, "If you hear from Scott, you let us know immediately." He said, fixing one of the weapons and making sure it worked.

"Yeah, I'm thinking that's gonna be kind of unlikely." I mused, making a face

"Try to remember he's just doing what he thinks is right." Uncle Chris reminded us. I glanced at Stiles. And then I heard something behind us. I whirled around to see Isaac leaning on the doorframe.

"I can't shoot a gun or use a crossbow, but—" He extended his claws, "I'm pretty useful with these."

* * *

"Aiden isn't texting me back." Lydia all about growled out as we hurried down the stairs. I had decided to go to school. Three was a big enough crowd to take down Ms. Blake. I followed Lydia down the hall when Stiles stopped in the middle of the hall, causing me and Lydia to turn and stop as well.

"Okay, well, maybe we could just- we could go over…" Lydia trailed off as Stiles phone buzzed. He quickly took it out of his pocket and stared at it for a moment. Then he started to shake. He licked his lips and looked up at me. I felt my stomach drop.

"What?" I quietly asked. Stiles started to blink rapidly.

"It's from Isaac. Jennifer…she took-she has Allison's father." Stiles said, looking between his phone and me. Lydia stepped up next to me, eyes wide. I felt my stomach drop.

"She took him. She's got all three now." Stiles' voice cracked as he shoved a hand through his hair.

Stiles' hand started to shake as he tried to put his phone into his pocket.

"There's still time." Lydia tried to helpfully say. "We still have time, right?"

Stiles started to take in deep breaths, looking around wildly. His frantic gaze met mine and I instantly knew what was wrong. His eyes were dilated and shifty as he put his hand to his chest. I felt my throat tighten

"Stiles?" Lydia asked, not getting it.

Stiles started to freak out, turning around in a circle and tugging up his hair as he choked on air.

"Stilinski, calm down. Everything's okay." I said, hands in the air.

I took a step closer to him, but he took one back. His hand was to his chest as he tried to regain his breathing. He was freaking out beyond belief.

"What's happening?" Lydia asked, concern laced in her tone.

"He's having a panic attack." I stared at Stiles. "We need to get him out of here." I stepped up to Stiles and grabbed his elbow, tugging him down the crowded hallway.

"C'mon, Stilinski. Everything's okay." I quickly tugged him into the locker room, Lydia right next to him the entire time.

He dropped his bag as he stumbled, sliding down on his knees. He rested his back against a row of lockers as I dropped down onto my knees, rummaging through my bag as Lydia talked. I kept Scott's inhaler in my bag now ever since my panic attack in Stiles' car.

"Just try and think about something else!" Lydia cried out as Stiles took in heaving breaths.

He was sweating profusely and his chest was rapidly rising and falling. I dug through my purse trying to find it. The stupid thing was so small though.

"Think about happy things! Good things! Like friends or family!" Lydia stopped suddenly as Stiles and I shot her a look.

"Shoot!" Lydia cried out, putting her fist to her mouth, "Okay, oh God, just try and slow your breathing." Lydia directed Stiles, motioning with her hand as Stiles continued to freak out. I dumped my purse on the floor, items falling from all the nooks and crannies.

"I-I can't!" Stiles managed out. He was starting to cry. I needed to find that inhaler.

"Shh, Stiles, look at me." Lydia was saying.

I shook out the bag once more and heard a click as the inhaler fell to the floor. I quickly snatched it up and triumphantly looked up, only to drop the inhaler in surprise. Lydia's lips were locked on Stiles' mouth. My jaw dropped as the two of them kissed. All I could do was blink as Lydia softly pulled away. Both of their eyes were closed and my eyes flicked between the two of them like they were playing a tennis match. My jaw was still slack as they looked at each other. Stiles let out a slow breath as it became clear his panic attack was gone.

"How'd you do that?" He asked.

"I, uh, I read once that holding your breath could stop a panic attack." Lydia's statement sounded more like a question to me, "So when I kissed you…" Lydia pulled her lips in, "You held your breath."

"I did?" Stiles asked, not believing her.

"Yeah, you did." Lydia whispered out.

I fell back on my butt as Lydia smiled at him. I felt a tear trickle down my cheek and looked to see that Stiles was trying to hold back tears.

"Thanks." Stiles pulled his lips in happy but sad smile, "You're really smart." Lydia let out a chuckle as she rolled her lips. Stiles extended his legs as Lydia sat back on her knees.

"I don't know. I just read it somewhere." Lydia repeated herself again. She glanced at me. I shook my head.

"I'm gonna go." I said, rolling back onto my toes and standing up. Stiles looked up at me, remembering I was still there. "Here." I tossed him the inhaler.

"Carina…" He started.

"No, it's fine." I cut him off, "I get it." I took a step back from the two of them, "If she was really smart, she'd tell you to schedule an appointment with Morrell." I said, hands on my bag straps. Stiles pulled in his lips and looked around before realizing something.

"Morrell." He whispered out, clambering to his feet. He grabbed his bag and ran past me, Lydia following. I sighed and ran after the two of them.

* * *

I stopped right before I ran into Stiles as we got to Morrell's office. I turned to see a girl sitting on the other side of the desk.

"Are you here for Ms. Morrell?" I asked her.

"No, I thought this was gym class." She sarcastically answered me.

"Sweetheart, we're _not_ in the mood for funny." Lydia whirled on her, "Do you know where she is?"

"If I did, I wouldn't be waiting here for twenty minutes!" The girl exclaimed, waving her hands towards the desk. "So how about you three back out the door and wait your turn."

"We're not here for a session." Lydia pursed her lips.

"Well, I am. And I got some serious issues to work on." The girl gave Lydia a once over.

"Hey, wait. You're Danielle. Right? Heather's best friend?" Stiles interrupted the girl fight that was about to break loose.

"I _was_ Heather's best friend." Danielle said, "We've been working on that issue three times a week." Danielle motioned to the desk.

"Hold on. Did you say Ms. Morrell was twenty minutes late?" Lydia asked, looking at Danielle.

"And I don't know why either. She's always on time."

Lydia looked at me, "I was seeing her at the beginning of the semester. She was never late."

"Then she's not late, she's missing." Stiles realized. Then he looked at me.

"What if we're not the only one who thinks she knows something?" I asked.

"Then I wanna know what she knows." Stiles said and he ran over to the other side of the desk, pulling open a drawer.

"What are you doing?" Danielle asked. Stiles was rummaging through the drawer

"Trying to find her."

"Those files are private." Danielle pointed out.

"She's right." Lydia agreed with the girl.

"Here's yours." Stiles slapped down a file marked with Lydia's name.

"Lemme see that." Lydia snatched the file up and started to flip through it. I caught sight of the tree she was always drawing in class on one of the slips of paper.

"Wait, Lydia, that's your drawing." I said, stopping her.

"Yeah, I know, it's a tree."

"And it's good too." Danielle chimed in.

"But that's the same one that you're always drawing in class." I explained. Stiles stood up.

"It's a tree. I like drawing trees." Lydia looked at me like I had three heads.

"No, but-gimme your notebook." I said, going for her bag. I pulled out her notebook, letting her bag drop to the ground.

"See?" I said, flipping open the book to one of the pages and putting it against the drawing in the file.

It was the same tree. I flipped the pages of the book, each one showing the same tree. I kept flipping, there were big ones small ones, one that took up the entire page and one that took up a corner.

"What is this?" Lydia asked. Stiles stopped me from flipping the page. He tugged the book out of my hands and turned it over. Now instead of a tree, it looked like roots.

"I know where they are." Stiles said, looking up from the book.

* * *

"It's called the Nematon." Stiles was saying as we exited the guidance office, "That's where she's keeping them it has to be." I hurried to keep up with my brother.

"Stilinski!" I heard a voice call out. Stiles groaned and turned around to look at Lydia.

"Go to Derek, all right? He and Peter have been there so they know where it is. Tell them it's the root cellar." Stiles gave his instructions to Lydia. Lydia nodded before giving me a look. I sighed.

"I'll take you." I groaned, grabbing Lydia's hand and dragging her out of the school.

* * *

Peter opened the door to let Lydia in. His face paled at the sight of her. Ah, right, I forgot he controlled her for half of last year.

"You." Lydia accusingly said.

"Me." Peter groaned.

"_You_." Lydia hiked up her bag.

"Me." Peter rolled his head back, "Derek, we have a visitor!" He called back.

"You don't know where it is?" Lydia asked, doubt lacing her voice. "But Stiles said you'd been there." Lydia crossed her arms and stared at Peter. She was talking about the root cellar.

"We _have_." Peter slowly said, eyes shut, "But after a few memorable experiences there, Talia, Derek's mother, my older sister decided she never wanted us going back. She knew how dangerous it was and took the memory of the location from us." Peter explained, looking up at Lydia and rubbing his hands together.

"But then how are we supposed to find it?" Lydia asked. Peter shrugged and looked away from the red-head.

"Lydia, I have to talk to Peter for a second so if you don't mind waiting in the car…" I trailed off, not looking at the girl, but keeping my gaze locked with Peter's.

I felt Lydia take a step back and heard her quickly turned around and walk out of the apartment. Derek got off the couch and went over to the bed where Cora was laying. I took a step back and went over to the corner, Peter following.

"I know you killed Kate." I said, putting my hands in the back of pockets, "And you killed her because she killed your family." Peter arched an eyebrow, "So since you killed her, I think the same is only fair."

"Is that a threat?" Peter asked.

"It might be." I said, narrowing my eyes. Peter chuckled and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Just like your mother. Always making threats but never following through."

"Oh, I think she did a perfect job with the follow through." I snapped back. Peter narrowed his eyes at me.

"Watch your back. Even though you're Derek's, it doesn't mean that I have to like it." Peter hissed out.

"Wouldn't want you to anyway." I hissed back. I held my stance in front of Peter, eyes never leaving his. He broke away first, turning away from me and walking over to Derek and Cora. Derek glanced up at me, eyes sad. I shook my head and smirked before I turned away from them, walking out of the apartment.

* * *

"It has to be on a telluric current, or maybe even at the axis of two or where they all intersect." Stiles was saying as we got to Deaton's office. "I just know it's where Derek took Paige to die."

"My dad and Gerard were there once. But Gerard said it was years ago, and he couldn't remember where it was. And my dad obviously isn't here to tell us now." Allison looked over at me. I gave her a small smile.

"Yeah, mine either." Stiles sighed out.

"Then how do we find this place?" I asked.

"There might be a way." Deaton said from his spot, "But it's dangerous. And we're gonna need Scott." Deaton said. "Essentially, Scott, Allison, and Stiles need to be surrogate sacrifices for your parents. But I can bring you back." I shared a looked with Stiles, who looked somber.

"Okay." Stiles nodded.

"If it goes right, the three of you will be dead for a few seconds, but there's something else you need to think about. This is a dangerous thing for more reasons than one. You'll be giving power back to the Nemeton, a place that hasn't had power for a long time. This kind of power is like a magnet. It attracts the supernatural, the kind of things that a family like the Argents can fill the pages of a bestiary with. It will draw them here, like a beacon." Deaton explained.

"Doesn't sound any worse than anything we've already seen." Stiles mused.

"You'd be surprised at what you have yet to see."

"Is that it?" Allison asked.

"No. It'll also have an effect on the three of you. You won't be able to see it, but you'll feel it every day for the rest of your lives. It'll be a kind of a darkness around your heart, and permanent, like a scar." I glanced at Stiles, who looked at me for a moment, before looking down at his shoes.

Deaton and Stiles left to go find Scott. It was just me, Lydia, Allison and Isaac. And everyone was quiet. I was sitting on one of the examining tables as Allison paced the room.

"They're all going to die." She whispered out.

"No, Allison, stop." I said, "You know your dad. He always has a plan." I said. Allison looked at me.

"When did you become the positive one?" She asked.

"When you became the negative one." I shot back.

"The lunar eclipse is coming." Isaac nervously said.

"Do you know what happens on a lunar eclipse?" I asked him. Isaac looked at me.

"No." He whispered out.

"You become powerless. Absolutely human. It's the Earth's shadow, blocks the moon. No moon. No power." I simply explained. Isaac paled.

* * *

Deaton and Stiles came back in with Scott behind them, "I need you three to find objects that hold meaning to your parents." He explained, looking to Allison, then Stiles and Scott. Stiles nodded. I hopped off the table and followed Stiles out of the office. He led me to his Jeep and reached into the glove box, pulling out his dad's crumpled up sheriff's badge. I really wanted to talk to him about what happened in the locker room, but I knew it wasn't the right time.

"I can't believe Jennifer crushed this in her hand." Stiles breathed out. I pulled my lips in.

"Stilinski, we're gonna find him." I said, rubbing his shoulder.

"I know." Stiles breathed out, wiping away a stray tear.

"Please don't cry." I asked, feeling tears well up, "Goddamn this town." I whispered, wiping under my eyes.

"You're a little softie now." Stiles teased. I scoffed and rolled my eyes away from him.

"This is so embarrassing." I laughed out. Stiles chuckled. I looked back at him. He gave me a small smile.

"Here." I said, taking the badge from him. I pulled back the edges, trying to flatten it out. "It's not pretty, but…" I trailed off.

"It's perfect." Stiles whispered, looking at the badge then up at me. He quickly kissed my cheek and hurried back inside as Allison and Scott reappeared.

I dumped the last of the ice into the bucket, looking up at Stiles. There were three ice buckets set up for Stiles, Scott and Allison.

"Alright, what did you bring?" Deaton asked. Stiles looked up and held up the Sherriff's badge.

"Uhm, I got my Dad's badge." Stiles' voice shook as he ran his fingers over it, "Jennifer kinda crushed it…in her hand so…Doesn't look great but…" He trailed off.

"It doesn't need to look good if it has meaning." Deaton said. Stiles nodded and looked down at the badge.

"Is that an actual silver bullet?" Isaac asked as Allison held up the bullet.

"My dad made it. It's kind of a ceremonial thing. When one of us finishes learning all the skills to be a hunter, we forge a silver bullet as a testament to the code." Allison looked at me. I had a similar bullet that I made after I completed my training. I gave her a small smile.

"Scott?" Deaton asked.

"My dad got my mom this watch when she first got hired at the hospital. She used to say it was the only thing in their marriage that ever worked." Scott chuckled to himself.

"Okay, the three of you will get in. Each of us will hold you down until you're essentially…well, dead. But it's not just someone to hold you under. It needs to be someone who can pull you back, someone that has a strong connection to you, a kind of emotional tether." Lydia moved to go to Allison, but Deaton stopped her, "Lydia. You go with Stiles." I looked at Stiles, who paled.

"Are you sure? I mean, Scott and I both have to go under." Allison said. And Deaton pointedly looked to me. _Oh_.

"It's okay." Scott swallowed. It obviously wasn't okay. Scott looked at me and gave me a nod. Allison gave me a small smile.

The three of them stood over the ice baths, staring into the water. Then Allison, Stiles and Scott were getting into the ice baths. Clothes on. I placed my hands on Allison's shoulders. Isaac met my gaze and I gave him a small smile. Stiles looked over at me. I nodded at him and mouthed _It's going to be okay. _Stiles blew out a breath as he shivered, head above water.

"By the way, if I don't make it back and you do, you should probably know something. Your dad's in town." Stiles mentioned to Scott. And that's when Scott started freaking out. Allison's shoulders tensed up and she started to breath really quickly. Deaton nodded at us and I pushed Allison into the water. Her head went under and bubbles escaped from her mouth. I shared a frantic look with Lydia as Allison thrashed underwater. And then she stilled. I glanced back down at Allison, she wasn't moving. I had just killed my cousin. I looked over to Stiles. He was still.

"Are they—" I whispered out, voice cracking. Lydia swallowed and let go of Stiles, stepping back. He wasn't moving.

"Yup." Lydia's voice squeaked out. I stepped back from Allison as Isaac stepped away from Scott.

"Now we wait." I sighed out, looking at the floating, dead bodies of my friends.

* * *

**A/N: Shoutouts to MessintheMirror, Bethisafan77, kenhat, RHatch89 and winchesterxgirl**


	24. Chapter 24

_chapter songs: afraid / the neighbourhood and __good 4 it / wallpaper_

Sixteen hours later the three of them popped out of the baths. I scrambled off of the examining table as Stiles, Scott and Allison started babbling.

"I saw it." Scott burst out, "I know where it is. We passed it."

"There's- There's a stump, this huge tree. Well, it's not huge anymore. It was cut down. But it's still big, though, very big." Stiles.

"It was the night we were looking for the body." Scott said.

"Yeah, the same night you were bit by Peter." Stiles pointed out.

"I was there too, in the car with my mother." Allison piped up, "We almost hit someone."

"It was me. You almost hit me!" Scott cried out.

"We can find it." Stiles said. I looked at Lydia, we shared a look.

"What?" Scott asked, noting our expressions.

"You guys were out a long time." Isaac softly said.

"How long is a long time?" Stiles asked.

"Sixteen hours." I answered.

"We've been in the water for sixteen hours?!" Scott shouted.

"And the full moon rises in less than four." Deaton somberly said.

"I have to get back to Deucalion." Scott said

"No, dude, you are not going back with them." Stiles said, getting a towel. I sat with him on the edge of the tube.

"I made a deal with Deucalion." Scott pressed.

"Does anyone else think that sounds a lot like a deal with the devil?" Isaac pointed out.

"Why does it matter, anyway?" Allison asked.

"Because I still don't think that we can beat Jennifer without their help."

"He trusts you more than anyone." I said, looking at Deaton. "Tell him he's wrong."

"I'm not so sure he is." Goddamn it.

"Circumstances like this sometimes require that you align yourself with people you'd normally consider enemies." Deaton continued.

"So we're gonna trust him. The guy that calls himself death, destroyer of worlds? We're gonna trust _that_ guy?" Isaac asked.

"I wouldn't trust him, no, but you could use him to your advantage." Deaton explained. "Deucalion may be the enemy, but he could also be the bait." I looked at Scott who looked serious. And then we heard the door open. Lydia and Deaton went to the front with Scott.

"I'm looking for Lydia." A voice said.

"What do you want?" Lydia asked.

"I need your help." Ethan said.

"With what?" Stiles and I poked our heads out.

"Stopping my brother and Kali from killing Derek." Ethan truthfully said. Lydia looked at us for a moment before stepping forward.

* * *

"Boxers?" Stiles asked as he stared into his Dad's drawers.

"No, he's not smelling your dad's boxers." I scoffed from the desk. Stiles grumbled and shut the drawer. We were in the Sheriff's room, trying to find something with a scent for Scott to track.

"Socks." Stiles said, holding up a pair. I sighed.

"That'll work." I said, pushing off the desk and hurrying for the door.

* * *

Stiles started driving while the storm swirled around us. I saw him squint as he tried to look through the dust. "You good?" I asked as lightening flashed and thunder rolled.

"Yeah." Stiles mumbled as he wrenched the wheel to the side.

"Maybe we should pull over." I said as a branch flew by us. Stiles watched it go past, letting out a breath.

"No we're—" But his statement got cut off as the front of Jeep slammed into a tree. I was tossed forward, head slamming against the dash and everything going black.

* * *

My head was pounding as I came to. I groaned and touched my temple, fingers coming away red. I groaned again I picked up my head, the pounding increasing. I grimaced and shut my eyes as the world spun. I groaned again before looking over to Stiles. He was slumped against the door, bleeding from the temple.

"Stilinski." I groaned out. There was no answer. "Stilinski?" Nothing. I crawled over the partition and grabbed his face, shaking it.

"Stilinski!" I shouted. He didn't respond.

"Stiles!" I shouted.

"Don't call me that." He grumbled. I sighed in relief.

"Come on, we gotta go." I said, shaking his shoulder. "Stilinski, come on. We gotta find your dad."

The wind whistled around us as Stiles climbed out of the Jeep. He grabbed a bat from the backseat and we went into the woods.

"Are we going in the right direction!?" I asked, swiping hair out of my face.

"It's gotta be around here somewhere!"

Then he took off running, I followed him, weaving through the trees and pushing against the wind. We came upon the Nematon, but there was a giant hole surrounding it. The lunar eclipse was staring, shooting bright rays across the woods.

"It's gonna collapse!" I shouted, jumping inside.

"Carina!" Uncle Chris gasped out.

I looked around to see that Allison, Uncle Chris, Melissa, Sheriff Stilinski and Isaac were all struggling to hold up the beams. Sweat was dripping from Isaac's face as he blew out a breath. He glanced at me before looking away. Then Stiles jumped in and stuck the bat under the beam so that it was pressing up against it.

"I always said aluminum was better than wood." Mr. Stilinski joked as he let go of the beam.

Stiles let out a chuckle as his dad wrapped one arm around him, pulling us close. Uncle Chris wrapped an arm around my shoulder, happy that I was there. Dirt was starting to stream in from all sides as it became clear that we were going to all be buried alive.

* * *

Stiles was holding onto the bat as the wind was howling around us, but slowly came to a stop. I looked up at Stiles as everything slowly became calm again.

"Is it over?" Allison asked.

I couldn't help the grin that was spreading across my face. Uncle Chris tugged me into a hug as I saw Stiles' dad and Stiles hug as they laughed with relief. Stiles' phone started to buzz and he took it out of his pocket and pressed it to his ear. "Scott?" He asked. I swallowed and looked up.

"Yeah we're okay….We're all okay." Stiles said, looking up at us. I gave him a small smile as I slid my hand over and squeezed his.

"How about you? You okay?" Stiles asked, Scott must've said something cause the next thing Stiles said was, "You think you can come get us?"

"…Great, okay, uhm….bring a ladder." Stiles finally said, causing all of us to chuckle. Uncle Chris kissed my head and smiled into my hair as I grinned at Stiles.

* * *

After Scott and Derek rescued us from the root cellar, with a ladder, the night turned into morning. I hugged Stiles. Derek gave me tight hug and kissed the top of my head. I got a hug from Scott and even one from Isaac. In the end, I went home with Allison and Uncle Chris, who hugged us both tight.

Allison and I walked into Uncle Chris' office the next day just in time to see him click back the safety on a gun and put it in the case.

"Back to storage?" Allison asked.

"That's the plan." Uncle Chris said. Allison and I shared a look.

"What if we've got a different plan?" I asked, stepping into the office.

"Deaton said that what we did in order to find you- He said that it might draw things here, Make Beacon Hills kind of a beacon again." Allison explained as she stepped inside with me.

"I hope not." Uncle Chris murmured.

"We were thinking that maybe we should be prepared." Allison said. Uncle Chris turned to face us.

"Learn to be better fighters and learn all the things that you can still teach us." I clarified.

"And maybe a few things more." Uncle Chris nodded.

"But we're going to have a new code." Allison interjected, "Nous protégeons ceux qui ne peuvent pas se protéger."

"We protect those who cannot protect themselves." I translated. Uncle Chris smiled at the both of us. Allison and I shared a bemused look. Then my phone buzzed. I pulled it out of my pocket and saw that it was Derek.

"I'll be right back." I said, looking up at my family. Allison rubbed my arm and gave me a smile as I walked away from them

"Hello?" I answered the phone as I shut my bedroom door behind me.

"Carina?" Derek asked.

"Yes." I said, sitting on my bed.

"I'm sorry." Derek softly said, "I'm sorry for not being a better father, for not listening to you about things, for kicking you out. I never should have—" He took in a deep breath, "But I'm really sorry about what I have to do know." I paused, picking at my comforter.

"I'm leaving." Derek said after a moment.

"Why?" I asked after a pause.

"I need to figure some things out. I need to find things out about my family. About certain things."

"Do you know when you'll be back?" I asked, curling up in a ball.

"No." Derek hesitantly said.

"Well, have a good trip." I said, looking around my room.

"Carina, wait." Derek stopped me from hanging up, "I didn't know about you, but you have to believe me that I would've been there for you. I wish I could've seen you grow up." Derek's voice was full of emotion.

"Yeah, me too." I softly said.

"I'll be back." Derek promised.

"Okay." I made a face.

"And just so you don't forget about me, there should be something on your desk…" Derek trailed off. I glanced at my desk. The picture frame that I threw out was sitting in the middle of the desk. I scoffed to myself and went over to it. I picked it up in one hand and stared at the picture.

"I'm sorry again, Carina. I promise that next time I date someone, I'll run it by you." Derek said as I stared at the picture.

"Just stay away from the crazy ones." I murmured. Derek chuckled.

"Bye, kiddo."

"Later, Dad." I absentmindly said without thinking. Derek paused. I groaned. And then he chuckled.

"That was weird."

"Yeah, that was really weird." I agreed.

"I'll see you around." Derek said, still laughing.

"Bye." I hung up the phone and set the picture back on my desk, laughing to myself.

* * *

Later that day, I knocked on Stiles' front door. He yanked the door open and looked at me, "Hey…" He started, skeptically looking at my attire. I was wearing a zip up hoodie with a pair of shorts sticking out from under them.

"Hi."

"What's up?" He asked.

"Is your dad here?" I asked in reply.

"Uh, no." Stiles coughed.

"Do you know when he's gonna be back?"

"Uh, no." Stiles repeated himself. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on." I said, grabbing his hand and tugging him up the stairs.

"What are you doing?" He asked as I shut his bedroom door.

"Well, I know you're still upset about being a virgin…" I started as I started to unzip the hoodie I had on, "And I never gave you your birthday present." I said, showing him what I was wearing or lack of under the hoodie.

"Woah! Okay!" Stiles chuckled. I took the hoodie off and dropped it to the floor, standing in front of him.

"So?" I asked.

"You—Your body is very nice." Stiles fumbled. I grinned at him, taking his hand and leading him to the bed.

"Thank you. I got it for my birthday." I joked, pulling him closer to me.

Stiles laughed as I pressed my mouth against his. I sat down on the bed and Stiles straddled me, still kissing me. I reached up and tugged his shirt up over his head. Then Stiles leaned forward so my back was on the bed. I sighed against Stiles' mouth. He laughed at me as I unbuckled his pants. Stiles crawled on top of me. I rolled over him so I was on top.

"Shoulda guessed that you were an on top girl." Stiles chuckled.

"I like to be in control." I simply said, smirking at him.

Stiles eyebrows raised and he laughed. I went back to kissing him as he ran his hands up my shoulders, tugging my bra straps off of my shoulders. Then I heard a slam of a door. I pulled off of Stiles in a panic.

"Shit." Stiles whispered out before throwing me off of the bed. I gasped and caught myself. Stiles frantically rebuckled his pants and pulled his shirt back on.

"Stilinski!" I hissed out. "Hello?"

"Stiles!" Mr. Stilinski's voice boomed, "You here?"

"Yeah, Dad!" Stiles squeaked out.

He threw me a flannel. It hit me in the face. I laughed, but quickly shrugged it on. Stiles tossed me a pair of sweatpants to which I caught and put on. I heard Mr. Stilinski climbing the stairs. Stiles grabbed the hoodie and tossed it in his closet. Then he frantically whirled around, making sure everything else was in check.

"Hey, buddy—" Mr. Stilinski stopped when he saw us. I was on Stiles' bed as Stiles stood in the middle of his room.

"Hi, Carina."

"Hey, Sheriff." I grinned at him, "How are you?"

"I'm good. You staying for dinner?" He asked, glancing at Stiles.

"If I'm invited." I said, still smiling. Mr. Stilinski chuckled.

"You okay with burgers?"

"Sounds perfect." I sweetly said. Mr. Stilinski chuckled again before backing out of the room, then he paused.

"You two be good." Mr. Stilinski gave me a knowing smile. I saluted him as Stiles fumbled for something to say. Then Mr. Stilinski shut the door. I burst out laughing after a minute of silence.

"You know what—" Stiles shook a finger at me, trying not to laugh as he advanced to me.

"What?" I asked, making my eyes wide. Then Stiles grabbed my hips, pushing me back against the bed and tickling me.

"If it weren't a federal crime, I'd kill you for that." Stiles mumbled against my neck, but he was smiling. I laughed as he tickled me.

"That was fun!" I cried out in laughter.

"For you maybe." Stiles mumbled, still tickling me. I laughed and flinched as he tickled me.

* * *

My boots crunched on the leaves as I walked across the ground. I kept my head down, hands in my pockets, earbuds in and music playing. I bit my lip and looked up, tossing my head to the side to get my hair out of my face. I sighed and took my earbuds out as I came up to the headstone. I paused, standing above Mom's grave. I looked around me, I was alone. Swallowing I sat down in front of the headstone, knees up in a loose manner. There were dying flowers on her grave and leaves were piling up against the stone.

"Hey, Mom." I said, clearing my throat. "Yeah, I don't know how to start this." I said after a pause, looking around me. I blew out a breath. "The Alpha Pack's gone." I started, "Well, Deucalion and Kali are gone. Ethan and Aiden are sticking around, I guess." I screwed my mouth to the side.

"Listen, I know you aren't like proud of me for what I did or what I didn't do, but sometimes you can't just judge a werewolf based on the fact that they are a werewolf. Cause, I've met some pretty nice ones. Ones that would do anything for their pack." I paused, "And I plan to protect them." I finished, "You had this thing with the code. You hated it. Well, guess what? We have a new code now. Allison and I came up with it. We're splitting the whole _leadership_ thing. God knows I would go crazy with all that power." I laughed to myself and looked around again. "I met someone." I said after a moment, "I think you'd hate him. He's pretty scrawny and not your type, but he's—he's a keeper." I nodded to myself, "Yeah, he's definitely a keeper." I whispered, resting my chin on my knee, "He makes me laugh, makes me cry—in a good way—he really knows how to treat a girl." I swallowed, "I don't know, Mom. All that stuff you said about using and manipulating boys to get your way, I just—I don't want to do that with him. Cause I can't ruin this. He's my best friend too." I softly finished. I paused, the wind whistling around the graveyard, "Anyway, I should probably go. Allison and I are studying for our Physics exam. Life goes on, right?" I chuckled to myself as I got to my feet. I brushed off my butt and looked at Mom's headstone. There was a date of birth, a line, and a date of death.

"That's all we really get, huh." I said, "A line to summarize everything we've done. Just a line." I mused to myself. I screwed my mouth to the side and took a step to the headstone, brushing off the leaves and the dust with my gloved hand. I stepped back and looked at the grave.

* * *

The following Monday, I walked down the stairs by myself after English. Ms. Blake was gone and in her place was a sub until they found another teacher. I sighed as I walked down the stairs. I was wearing a cropped white top with a cat graphic on it that was tucked into a printed leather miniskirt. A little bit of my stomach showed as my black pointed flats walked down the stairs. Stiles' Batman necklace hung perfectly straight over top of my shirt. I traded Mom's earrings for a pair of blue square studs which were my own.

I glanced around to see Aiden talking to Lydia against the lockers, she looked amused at his efforts. Danny and Ethan came out of the classroom, holding hands. I smiled at them as Danny passed. I heard Allison's laugh from behind me. I glanced around to see her laughing at something Isaac had said. She passed by me and gave me a smile. I winked at her as Isaac clapped my shoulder. I scoffed as he followed her down the stairs. I laughed to myself as I continued down the stairs. I turned off the stairs just in time to see Stiles come up behind Scott. They did a little bro-hug before walking down the hall. I hurried up to Stiles, whose face broke out into a grin as soon as he saw me. I placed my hands on his chest, leaning into him and smiling up at him.

"Speak of the devil." Stiles mused. "I was just telling Scott about Saturday."

"Ah, sorry, what happened?" I joked, screwing up my mouth.

"The part where you practically threw yourself at me and then the _Sheriff_ came home." Stiles scoffed. Scott gave me an amused grin.

"Hey, I remember you being totally into it." I pointed at him.

Stiles rolled his eyes. I felt myself smile in spite of myself. Then Stiles quickly kissed my cheek. I smirked at him before kissing his cheek back. Then he kissed mine. I kissed his. Scott groaned.

"You two need to stop." He complained. I pouted as Stiles kissed my cheek again.

"No." Stiles said as I kissed his cheek again. The bell rang.

"Come on, Carina." Scott said, grabbing my other hand, "History is calling us." I pouted as Scott dragged me away from Stiles. Stiles grinned at me as he looked from me then around himself. I winked at him before Scott tugged me front.

"He's good for you." Scott mentioned, letting go of my hand.

"Is he?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you're a lot nicer." Scott glanced at me.

"Being cynical is tiring." I admitted, "And, Stilinski, he makes me feel less cynical." I swung my hips towards Scott. Scott gave me a smile.

"I like this you."

"Don't think that I'm gonna be like this all the time." I said, raising a finger, "I am my mother's daughter."

"Just as long as you don't set Stiles on fire." Scott sang out as we walked into History. I shoved him and laughed, rolling my eyes as I went in after him.

* * *

**A/N: Shoutouts to niamheternal, kenhat, A, MessintheMirror, Bethisafan77, suttonsays, winchesterxgirl, and RHatch89! xxx**

**A/N2: That's a wrap! I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I did! I don't know if I'm continuing with 3B, but we'll see...**

**A/N3: Also! Last thing, I swear, I'm releasing a new story probably later today, so if you wanna head over there and check it out, that'd be awesome! Don't forget to follow me on tumblr! xxx**


End file.
